


Reverse

by RainbowTrout1998



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Concussions, Confusion, Coughing, Dizziness, Fever, Gay, Head Injury, Healing, Hospitals, Injury, Kelly loves Matt, Love, M/M, Sneezing, Vomiting, hurt!Casey, sick, sick!Casey, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowTrout1998/pseuds/RainbowTrout1998
Summary: “Shit.”Cruz didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. Not as he stared at the space Casey had just occupied.Otis turned to him, frozen in shock, “I just hit Casey.”





	1. Accelerate

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been drowning in school work, and haven't really had an opportunity to write much. Today I cracked and smashed this out... chapter two (and three?) coming soon. 
> 
> In four more days I'm done with school so can hopefully get it back together a bit XD

The day had started off well enough, Otis and Cruz had left early, planning on getting Herrmann back from the most recent escalation in their prank war. In their opinion, Herrmann was playing unfair. Just because he had full-time access to Molly’s and knew the most about how the kegs worked, he’d managed to rig it up so the tap would explode in Otis’s face, coating him in frothy beer and turning him into the night’s laughing stock. It hadn’t cost more than a couple of pints and Otis’s dignity, but they were still determined to get back at him.

They were responsible, of course, and knew messing with Herrmann’s rig wasn’t an option. If they got a call out before it could be fixed, the results could be disastrous. As tempting as putting snow in Herrmann’s bed was, it was more an annoyance than funny. But they didn’t see why they couldn’t hang his bed from the ceiling.

They’d invaded Casey’s office while they tried to work out how to do it – and the truck captain didn’t say anything, just raised a questioning eyebrow – and thought they knew what to do. Clearly, if a bed fell on someone, it would be painful, but they were confident that in Herrmann’s own private office there would be little risk.

So, as they drove into the firehouse, they weren’t paying all that much attention to the road. It was a route they well knew, and one that, at this hour in the morning, no one was walking around. Otis didn’t think twice as he pulled up beside Casey’s truck, planning on reversing into the park behind. It seemed as though Casey had just arrived, and he gave them a smile and a cheery wave as Otis put the car in reverse.

Or thought he did.

Casey stepped out in front of them, just as Otis hit the accelerator and whammed into Casey. He broke immeaditely, but there was already an empty space that Casey had occupied.

“Shit.”

Cruz didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. Not as he stared at the space Casey had just occupied.

Otis turned to him, frozen in shock, “I just hit Casey.”

They were too shocked to move for another moment, then Cruz was opening the passenger side door and jumping out, quickly jogging over to see the truck captain.

Otis could only watch in horror as Cruz raised his hands to his head, then bent down.

Casey was sprawled out on the road, awkwardly lying on his side. He’d been projected at least a meter from the car, and it seemed as though his head had taken most of the impact. There was blood coming from the top of his forehead, dripping down into his eyes and the concrete. He wasn’t moving, Cruz wasn’t even sure if he was breathing, and he definitely wasn’t answering Cruz’s pleads to wake up.

Otis stumbled out of the car as reality hit him. He’d just hit Casey.

_He’d just hit Casey._

He could see Casey’s prone form lying on the concrete, and Cruz reaching down to check his pulse. Before he could ask if Casey was alive – and damn, he never thought that question would come out of his mouth – he saw Cruz relax in relief.

“Cruz?”

The bald-headed man glanced up, and nodded, “Weak and thready, but there.”

Otis was barely aware as he nodded, feeling as though he’s been kicked in the guts. He watched as Cruz leant over Casey again, rubbing his sternum and speaking loudly, “Casey. Casey, can you hear me?”

Casey didn’t respond in anyway, and Cruz looked up desperately, “Otis, call 911.”

Otis dumbly stared at him, “We _are_ 911.”

That earned him an eyeroll, “Call the station. Casey need paramedics…”

Suddenly understanding what Cruz was talking about, Otis nodded and pulled out his phone. Calling the station directly would get them an ambulance faster – all that needed to happen was for the paramedics from first shift to come out – and even if the paramedics were out, the house had medical supplies, and all firefighters were at least EMT certified.

Before anyone even picked up, though, Otis was aware of another car pulling up beside him. They must have pulled the hand break before the car even stopped, because there was a painful crunching of breaks as the car stopped.

He glanced over as Sylvie jumped out, staring in horror at the scene before her. Quickly jumping into action, she moved over to Casey and knelt beside him.

“What happened?”

Otis was too shocked to answer, so Cruz supplied, “We hit Casey.”

One glance to their car was enough to confirm that they had, in fact, hit Casey.

Sylvie grimaced at the damage to the car, but experience told her that it was unlikely it had been going fast enough to cause fatal injuries. Still, she quickly turned her attention back to Casey.

Otis was suddenly aware that Boden was talking to him, and feeling as though he was in a trance, he relayed that Casey was outside and needed medical attention.

Suddenly, another car was pulling up, and Otis glanced back to see Herrmann jumping out. His eyes went wide for a moment, then he frowned, disapproving, “That isn’t funny.”

Otis just shook his head, and as the doors of the house opened and the paramedics started to run down the driveway – one of the firefighters from first shift following with the ambulance – Herrmann realised what was happening.

He glanced back at Otis just in time to see him waver, and quickly reached out a hand to steady the younger firefighter.

Meanwhile, Sylvie was fretting over Casey’s inert form, concerned that he hadn’t woken up yet, or managed to respond to any pain stimuli. She’d managed to tear away his shirt, reveling a large bruise, after Cruz had explained the angle, he thought they’d hit Casey.

Another set of car breaks squealed, and suddenly Severide was knelt beside them.

“What the hell happened?”

Cruz quickly went very quiet. Even though they hadn’t said anything, he knew that Casey and Severide were in a relationship. Really, everyone did. And everyone also knew how defensive Severide was over the people he loved. Suddenly aware that he _could have just killed Casey_ , Cruz didn’t know what to say.

Fortunately, Sylvie cut in, “Casey. Car. Accident.”

Severide seemed to be accepting of that answer, more concerned as he looked at Casey’s pale face – and the blood still running down it – and resisting the urge to bring him into a hug. If he had a spinal cord injury, it would only do more damage.

The paramedics finally arrived, quickly dropping the jump bag beside him and moving in to assist Sylvie. They made quick work of securing a c-collar around his neck and bandaging the cut on his brow. The fact he still hadn’t woken up didn’t go amiss, and the concern was evident across everyone’s features, especially Severide, who had gone as pale as Otis as he watched the medics work on his boyfriend.

One of the paramedics spoke up, “Okay, we need to get him to Med. Backboard…”

Just as Sylvie was getting ready to help roll him, though, a groan emitted from Casey. Severide was on his feet immediately, almost pushing Sylvie out of the way as he knelt beside his boy.

“That’s it, Matty… wake up…”

Casey groaned again and was this time responsive as they rubbed his sternum.

Severide smiled at the positive reaction, “Baby… C’mon, Matty… it’s okay…”

Casey’s eyes flicked open, then closed again at the onslaught of light. Everything was blurry, and spinning. He felt unbearably nauseous, not to mention the pain in his abdomen. He couldn’t make sense of anything around him, only able to groan again.

“Captain? I need you to wake up…”

Casey groaned again at the unfamiliar voice. His head hurt. His head hurt really bad. He didn’t want to talk to anyone if his head hurt. He tried to roll away from it, but the motion made him feel even more sick and suddenly, even though he was blissfully unaware of it, he was retching onto the road.

Gently, once he was done, Sylvie and the other paramedics rolled him back to his side, slipping the jacket back under his head.

Casey moaned, and something forced his eye open, and blinding brightness flashed in. He felt himself whine again, feeling something rub his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

“Pupils slightly sluggish but responsive…”

“He has a history of brain injury…”

“We need to move him…”

“Get ready to roll him…”

The words filtered in one ear and straight out the other, Casey not able to make sense of what was happening to him. He felt something on his chest again, and moaned, weakly trying to open his eyes so he could tell whoever it was to go away.

“Casey, can you open your eyes for me?”

“Casey, can you squeeze my hand?”

“Casey, can you tell me your name?”

He could only moan again, not even sure of how many of those commands he had been able to fulfill.

“GCS of eight… he’s improving. Re-assess in the ambulance…”

“Can I come with him?”

_Sev. Kel._

“… Ke – ll….”

He felt something grip his hand, squeezing tightly, “That’s it… that’s it, baby… I’m right here…”

“K… e? Ke – le?”

“Shh… sh… I’m right here… not going anywhere… it’s okay…. It’s okay…”

Casey relaxed, feeling himself be lured back into the darkness.

“Don’t go to sleep, Casey!”

Casey couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips, unhappy at the intrusion from a stranger.

“Hey… Matty. S’okay. Don’t worry. I’m right here. Can you stay awake?”

He honestly wasn’t sure, but he also didn’t want to upset Severide. He would do anything for him. But as he felt hands on him, tipping him – were they tipping him? Maybe he was on a ship… no, that wasn’t right? Was the ground moving?

He was entirely sure, but he thought another groan escaped his lips.

“Matty? Open your eyes… it’s okay. You’re in the ambulance… it’s not as bright.”

He trusted Severide, but he still felt as though he couldn’t move his eyes, let alone open them. He heard Kelly ask him one more time, and painfully, he slitted them open.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing great.”

Casey smiled slightly, happy that he’d made Kelly happy. He felt something wet slide down his cheek, suddenly aware the Kelly was frowning.

_What’s wrong?_

He saw Severide turn away, but only for a moment, before he was giving him an encouraging smile, “S’okay, Matty. You’re okay…”

Casey smiled himself, it not even occurring to him that he might not be. If Severide said he was okay, he was. He couldn’t clear the confusion from his head, but if Severide said he was okay…

“Matty. Matty. Matty… hey, open your eyes.”

He frowned. They were open, weren’t they? Then why was he seeing blackness?

“Matt… c’mon, I know you can hear me, Matthew…”

Groaning, he flicked his eyes open again. He didn’t process Sylvie off to the side, but he could see Kelly, still smiling, but something was off about his expression

“…’s’ro’…g…”

Maybe it was only because he knew Casey so well that he could understand him, because there was no way and EMT would pass Casey’s speech as competent, but Severide tried harder to hide his worry, “Nothing is wrong, Casey. You’re okay. We’re okay. Just going to the hospital.”

Casey didn’t seem completely reassured, but he wasn’t able to say anything as his eyes slipped shut again.

“Matt… Matty… Casey. Case…”

It took almost the rest of the ride to Med before Casey opened his eyes again, during which time Severide’s concern only grew exponentially. As Casey was off-loaded, his eyes slipped shut, and Severide was almost glad. Hopefully, Casey would stay asleep until he could be by his side again.


	2. Break

The doctors had already confirmed that Casey wasn’t critical, and that his spine had already been cleared. He’d been awake enough to answer their questions – although they had admitted that he was very out of it – and they had confirmed that he had no severe internal bleeding. His carryall had absorbed most of the impact to his belly, so aside from a few fractured ribs and some nasty bruises, he was clear.

Despite that, though, Casey was still being treated as urgent. They’d found a very small bleed on his brain and even though the neurosurgeons were more than happy to wait to see if it would resolve itself, an ICP catheter was being drilled into his skull. They had been worried about second-impact syndrome, but all their tests suggested that his previous TBI had long since healed, and that it shouldn’t be an issue. Although he’d always have some damage in that area, they felt it was no longer a risk.

The rest of 51 had already settled into the waiting room. They’d arrived not long after Severide, Boden having already taken the house out of rotation until they had more information on their Captain. He had, however, already put Severide, Otis and Cruz on medical, because he knew Severide wouldn’t even consider going back to the house, and that Otis and Cruz wouldn’t be in the right mindset after the accident.

Otis was sitting in a corner, still extremely pale. Apparently, after Casey had been whisked away, he’d fainted and needed to be treated for shock. He’d done everything he could to tell his family it was an accident, and that he would make it up to Casey. But they all knew that. Even Severide did, really. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to avoid Otis for the time being. He knew how protective he was, and he knew how he’d probably react.

Besides, him getting angry at Otis wouldn’t benefit Casey. If anything, it would only stress him out.

Severide turned around again, dropping his head and blowing through his lips. It felt as though Casey had been gone for hours, and all he could see in his mind’s eye was Casey being prepped for surgery, another epidural hematoma. He knew how unlikely that was, Casey had been too stable for too long – and he doubted the trauma was nearly significant enough anyway – but he couldn’t help the thoughts creeping in. He crossed the room again, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. Just as he was about to turn and cross again, he clocked movement as Will Halstead walked through.

Everyone stood up – something Severide was a little overwhelmed at – and Will looked to Severide, “Kelly, you’re Matt’s medical – “

But Severide was already nodding, “Tell everyone. You’ll have too, anyway. Is he okay?”

Will nodded, and Severide sensed Otis relaxing in the corner. But he couldn’t relax yet. Not when he didn’t know the details.

“We inserted the ICP catheter and are monitoring his intercranial pressure. It has not increased in the last half-hour, so we’re satisfied that the bleed will not need surgery and will be controlled with the use of medications. He’s still in and out of it, but he’s improving.”

He thought he could hear Otis crying behind him, but Severide still didn’t feel completely relieved. Even if they thought Matt was out of the woods medically, he didn’t know how Matt was going medically. His boy could be panicking, all alone. Or he could be so out of it he didn’t know where he was. He just didn’t know. 

He felt a strong hand taking his upper arm, only then aware that he’d started to sink to the floor.

“He’s awake? Is he talking… he was so out of it before… is he scared?”

Halstead just directed a sympathetic glance to Severide, knowing what it was like to be a patient’s family. He also knew that Severide wouldn’t usually ask if Casey were scared in front of a group, but Kelly’s mind wasn’t completely with it.

“As I said, in and out of it. He’s been able to answer most questions, although he doesn’t remember the accident. We’re not worried, we suspect that he might remember arriving at the firehouse but can’t connect that to ending up in the hospital.”

It didn’t go amiss that Halstead was looking at Otis when he said that. Cruz had already explained how Casey got injured, and that he hadn’t seen the car coming, so it made sense Casey was confused.

“He is improving, though. He came in with a GCS of eight, and it’s already improved to a thirteen. It’s good, Kelly. He’s also now under the care of a neurologist.”

Severide nodded absently, not really listening to Halstead anymore.

“And, he’s also been asking for you.”

Severide took a moment to process the request, before nodding and pulling away from what he was pretty sure was Boden’s hand. He walked straight past Will, it not even occurring to him he didn’t know which room Casey was in.

He just wanted to see his boy.

* * *

Severide had seen Casey in bad shape before, after a building collapse, after his _first_ major TBI – but nothing could ever prepare him to see Casey unconscious in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to numerous monitors – thankfully, Severide knew what they all did, which probably reduced _a bit_ of anxiety – and he was hooked up to a lot of IVs – Severide was hoping at least one was a good painkiller. The ICP catheter poking out of his head was something he could never get used to, although it was partially obscured by the bandages keeping it in place. There was a mask on his pale face, and even though Severide knew that could be because of the drugs they’d given him, not just the injury itself, he still decided to ask Halstead about it. Casey was propped up – which he knew was to decrease intercranial pressure – and his arms were limp by his sides. But at least he looked peaceful. Slowly, fearing he might upset the balance in the room, Severide moved to his side.

Gently, Severide reached a hand to the top of Casey’s head, thinking that he’d touch him, and he might shatter. Ever so slowly, he lowered it, finally relaxing when it came into contact with Casey’s warmth. He couldn’t resist to stare at Casey’s sleeping face… he was so peaceful… and so beautiful… Kelly just hoped it would be a quick recovery.

He stared at Casey a little bit longer, before deciding to glance around the room. He could see where Casey’s sats were displayed – blood pressure a little high, heart rate a little fast… but nothing that would be an immediate medical concern. His eyes shifted to the ICP monitor – something he’d learned to read after Casey’s last head injury. Again, his pressure was elevated, but not something he knew to be medically dangerous.

Severide blew out a breath, carefully taking one of Casey’s hands and pressing it to his lips. His boy was going to be okay. _His boy was going to be okay._

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a slight moan, and immeaditely his eyes were trained on Casey’s face. His delicate brows creased slightly, and Severide was instantly squeezing his hands.

Keeping his voice as soft as possible, because he knew Casey’s head probably hurt like a bitch, “Hey, baby… I’m here. Take your time.”

Casey made a noise in the back of his throat, before shifting his head slightly. Severide kept stroking the back of his hand, just waiting, because it didn’t matter to him how long Casey took.

Another few minutes went by – in which Casey moaned a few more time and Severide squeezed his hand – before Casey’s brows furrowed, and his eyes opened. They weren’t focusing on anything, and Severide could see from the way they were shifting that he was dizzy. Softly, he muttered that he was about to put a hand over Casey’s chest – that usually made him feel better when he was ill – and he started to rub soothing circles. He felt Casey’s breath calm, his innate reaction being to relax, even if he wasn’t really entirely aware it was Severide beside him. 

Severide continued the motion, thankful to feel Casey’s breaths coming in and out of his chest. He felt Casey shift slightly and moved his gaze back to Casey’s face. The blonde’s eyes were still barely open, and a frown was marring his features again. Slowly, as though he was still having trouble focusing, his eyes shifted up to Severide’s.  

And then the most adorable smile came over his face.

Kelly couldn’t help but grin in response, “Hey… hey, Matty. I’ve got you. You’re okay…”

It was clear that Casey was still drifting, but somehow, he managed to smile wider, his hand moving to touch Severide’s, who was quick to take it and give it another squeeze.

“Ke – Kel?”

Severide couldn’t help the huge grin that came over his face. Casey still looked as though he was struggling to focus, but at least he seemed to be aware of what was happening.

“I’m right here, Matty… not going anywhere. You’re fine. I’m fine. It’s all okay.”

Casey seemed reassured by his response, but he was still frowning, “Ok..ay?”

Kelly didn’t really know what to do. He knew it was best to let Casey remember for himself, but he honestly didn’t think Casey _had_ anything to remember. He hadn’t seen the car coming, and even if he had been aware of the impact – no one knew at what time Casey lost consciousness – Severide couldn’t be blamed for hoping Casey didn’t remember the accident.

“Everyone’s okay… you were the only one hurt. You’ll be okay.”

Casey blinked, looking drowsily up at Severide. As much as Kelly wanted to keep talking to him, he knew it was best to let Casey rest.

 “Get some sleep, Case… I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Casey yawned again, and softly, Kelly leant down and kissed his forehead through the bandages, trying to hide his remaining worry until Casey drifted off.

* * *

Severide watched as Casey’s chest rose and fell, keeping his eyes trained on him for any sign of discomfort. If Casey was in pain, he’d get him painkillers. He needed his boy to be comfortable.

He didn’t know how much time passed. He kept staring at Casey sleeping peacefully. Even wrapped up in bandages, even covered with an oxygen mask, his boy was adorable. He just wished he had been able to protect him – that he could always protect him.

Because there was no way this should have happened.

_How could Otis hit him?_

Severide started to feel anger start to bubble over, but he knew he needed to suppress it. The last thing Casey needed was to worry about him, all Casey should be doing was focusing on his recovery.

Gently, he leant down and placed a kiss to Casey’s cheek, hoping that the action would calm himself. It worked when Casey snuffled and curled towards him. Even in his sleep, even with a TBI, Casey knew who would protect him.

Severide was drawn from his thoughts when the door creaked open. He turned, ready to question whichever doctor was about to walk through the door, but he was surprised when he saw Boden. The chief cast a worried eye over Casey, starting at the bandaged head and moving down to his and Severide’s clasped hands.

Then he smiled.

With silence that was surprising from Boden, he dragged a chair up to Casey’s beside and sat beside Severide. Kelly didn’t say anything, which didn’t surprise the battalion chief, and he sat in silence as Kelly gathered his thoughts.

“He could have died.”

Boden didn’t have an answer for that. He knew it wasn’t going to be helpful to point out that any of them could die every single time they walked into a burning building, or that it had just been an accident. But Kelly’s thinking wasn’t doing him any good.

“He’s going to be okay, Kelly.”

Severide only nodded. Gently, Boden sighed and clasped his shoulder, “I took you off rotation. I said that you were in the car, and saw Casey get hit. If anyone from the CFD comes sniffing around – that’s the story.”

Severide nodded again. He understood Boden’s reasoning – two officers in the same house dating would certainly be frowned upon, and the CFD was better off finding out in another context. This one wasn’t exactly proving that there would be no issue. Boden already knew that he could trust them both – both had already been injured and the other had remained level-headed – but he knew the CFD wouldn’t see it that way.

So, it was best to continue keeping it a secret for now.

“With any vehicle accident, CPD also needs to get involved. I managed to get Voight leading. This should all go away, but he’ll probably still need a statement from Casey at some point. He should leave you both alone for today, though.”

Kelly nodded again. He didn’t care about CPD, and he’d have no issue sending them away if he needed too.

Then he felt Boden pause beside him, and he seemed unsure as he informed Kelly, “I took Cruz and Otis off rotation as well…”

“Is Otis going to be penalized?”

Boden gave him a warning look, but Severide was pissed, “Chief. He _ran over Matty.”_

Boden didn’t respond to that, knowing that Severide’s emotions were getting in the way of his better judgement. He also avoided pointing out that this thought process was exactly the one the CFD was worried about, because he knew this was an out-there situation.

“Kelly. Otis already feels terrible. Please, don’t add to it. You know what Casey will think about this.”

Severide clenched his jaw, trying to bite back his tears as he focused on Casey. He wanted to react, he wanted to fight Otis. But as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Boden was right. Casey would lay no blame to Otis, and given that Casey wasn’t there to calm him, he would have to try to listen to his chief.

So, he just nodded, once again taking Casey’s hand. Boden sensed that it was time to leave them alone together, so he stood, clapping Kelly on the shoulder one more time, and left.

* * *

Over the next half hour, Casey drifted in and out. He’d only look up at Severide, partially because he _was_ remembering what had happened – although he was still confused about the actual accident – and partially because Severide would carefully whisper everything back to him, telling him he was alright, and that he loved him, and that everyone was fine.

Nurses were still checking his vitals every few minutes, and each time they’d reassure him that Casey was okay, and that his vitals were holding steady. He also knew that his monitors had very strict parameters before they’d alert a physician. Plus, he was keeping a very diligent eye over him. Any pain, and Severide would notice.

Severide was still watching Casey’s breath going in and out of his lungs when he heard the doors open, and he turned to see the neurologist giving him a small smile.

Doctor Gray nodded to Kelly. He knew both Kelly and Matt from Molly’s and knew that they both had some medical understanding after Casey’s last TBI. He also knew that Severide was very diligent and wouldn’t let him get away without explaining absolutely everything. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone like Kelly as his patient’s family.

Plus, he liked the two officers.

As his eyes expertedly flicked over the monitors he nodded again, “He’s looking good, Kelly. His intercranial pressure still isn’t increacingly… I was going to order another CT to check how the bleed is going, but I’m happy to skip the next scan and wait for the next. It will keep him calmer, and there’s no evidence that the bleed is increasing. Provided you’re happy with that.”

Severide nodded. He knew how disorientating Casey found the CTs, and if the doctors were confident that he’d be okay without it, he knew it wasn’t necessary.

He continued to go through what Severide should expect over the coming days – most of it was a no brainer. He knew Casey would be dizzy, nauseous, weak, tired and possibly irritable. But from experience, Casey was rarely irritable with him. In fact, during his last brain injury the nurses had been amazed at how friendly Casey was.

When he was done, he asked Kelly if he had any questions. He knew he’d been through, but he also knew that families sometimes needed things clarified, that they needed more assurance.

And his heart softened when he heard Kelly’s words.

“He’s still really out of it when he wakes up… is that normal?”

“Yes, it’s expected, at this point. He is going well, Kelly – you’re also allowing him to rest – which is good! But he’s probably not waking up to the full extent he’d be capable of. I’m going to wake him up now – do you want to be in the room for that?”

Severide nodded. He knew how brutal these exams could be– how disorientated Casey would be, and how Gray would be pushing him for answers. And even though he knew it would be hard to watch, Severide wasn’t going to leave Casey alone for it.

Afterall, there was no way Casey would leave him alone, and Severide loved the man to bits.

But before Gray could move further towards him, Severide stepped in, “Can I wake him up? Might be calmer…”

He considered it. It was true Severide didn’t have the right training, but he did have Casey’s best interests at heart, and he would still be observing…

And it would be of benefit to his patient’s mental state. He couldn’t see why not.

“Alright. I’ll ask questions, and you can repeat them. But if I do ask you to back off, it’s for Casey’s sake…”

Severide nodded, and gently, he leaned over his boy. Placing one hand to Casey’s chest, and taking Casey’s left hand in his other, Severide started rubbing and squeezing gently.

If he could wake his boy without using any pain stimuli, he was going to.

 “Case? Casey?”

Casey didn’t respond in the slightest, so Severide leant in a little closer, giving his hand a firmer squeeze, “Casey. C’mon, Matty. Wake up.”

Casey moaned slightly, brows creasing again. Severide felt like a monster and fought tears out of his eyes as he squeezed his hands again, asking him to wake up.

“Case… Case… Matty. Baby…”

His eyes opened, flinching at the lights and finding Severide’s eyes almost immeaditely.

“… Kel.”

Severide smiled down at him, and Gray allowed himself a slight smile to.

“Yeah, that’s it, Matty… Do you know where we are?”

Casey’s head nodded marginally, not needing to look around as he continued to stare at Kelly’s face, “Hosp…ital?”

Severide nodded again, seeing Gray scribbling down notes, before he whispered his next question, “What’s the last thing you remembered?”

Casey frowned for a second, and blinked, “Got to… firehouse… no one else hurt?”

Kelly squeezed his hand and shook his head, “No, Case. Everyone’s fine.”

A relieved grin covered Casey’s face. Then he frowned, “You… ‘kay?”

Feeling his throat close over from the emotion of the situation, Kelly grinned and nodded. Gray whispered another question, and Severide separated each of Casey’s hands into one of his, “Squeeze my hands, baby.”

He did, and Kelly quickly whispered that it was with even strength with both. He then asked the blonde to squeeze with one side at a time, and was relieved when Casey didn’t get his left and right confused.

Just as Gray told Severide that he was finished, and that Casey could go back to sleep, Matt frowned and squeezed Kelly’s hands, “Wha’… happened? Don’ remem’er…”

Severide glanced over to Gray, who nodded his permission, “You were hit by a car, Case. When you got to the station…”

Casey blinked, “So no… call?”

Kelly shook his head, “No. No call. You were hit when you arrived. No one else was hurt.”

He watched as Matt nodded his head marginally, then shifted again, “Driver?”

For a moment, Severide was tempted to tell Casey the full truth. But he didn’t want to worry him. Didn’t want Casey to be thinking about his men’s welfare while he was laid up with a wire sticking out of his head, “Driver is okay, Case. Nothing to worry about.”

Casey frowned again, then relaxed slightly, head nodding as he started to drift off once again. Then he frowned, “You… ‘kay?”

Kelly smiled, then leant down and kissed his forehead, “Yes, Case. I’m fine. You were hit – “

Casey nodded slightly, “Yes. You… ‘kay? Worr’i?”

Severide felt as though he was about to burst into tears. Here Casey was, almost completely out of it, and he was worried about him.

“Yes. Case. I’m fine. I love you.”

Casey smiled, “’ove… oo….”

Severide could see how tired Casey was getting, and he glanced across to Doctor Gray. The man nodded, motioning to Severide that he could let him go to sleep, and gently, Kelly leant down and kissed him again, before putting his hand onto Casey’s chest and drawing circles. Almost immeaditely, Casey relaxed, and Severide smiled down at him as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Get some rest, baby… see you soon…”

Casey gave the most adorable little yawn, and Severide couldn’t help the little ‘aww’ that escaped his lips. His boy was just so _frickin’ cute._

It didn’t take long before Casey’s eyes were shut and he was asleep, but Severide continued staring at him for a moment before looking back up to Doctor Gray, seeing the man smiling at him.

“That was very good, Kelly, for this point in a severe concussion. His speech was slurred, but he seemed to be remembering and he was making a lot of sense. I don’t see any cause for concern at this point.”

Severide found himself almost waiting – he hadn’t expected good news. He was so used to Casey’s injuries being bombarded with bad news. He was used to preparing for the worst.

“So, he’s just… okay?”

Gray nodded, “He just needs time in order to recover. Don’t worry about his inattentiveness, Kelly. Let him rest, keep him calm, and we’ll do the rest.”

Severide nodded, not even noticing as Gray left, distracted with Casey’s sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops so almost 4000 words later... 
> 
> more to come, this got longer than I expected XD


	3. Stall

Severide knew it would be a while before Casey was feeling any better. Even though he was responding to all stimuli, and able to answer questions, Severide had no doubt that he felt awful. He knew that just from the way Casey was acting, just from the way he was curled up and not making any effort to appear ‘perfectly fine’. So, he kept a hand on Casey’s chest, gently rubbing soothing circles and counting his breaths as they came in and out of his lungs.

He didn’t know how much time passed before Casey was moaning and shifting again, his hand reaching up and holding onto Severide’s hand. Kelly cooed down at him, smiling down at his still half-asleep form while as Casey let out another content noise, humming and slitting his eyes open as he peered up at his boyfriend. He knew that Kelly would keep him safe and look after him, and he relaxed with the knowledge that he didn’t have to worry about what the doctors were saying, Kelly would handle that.

So, he was more than happy to peer up at Kelly as he drifted, breathing softly and only thinking about their love. Severide, in turn, was happy that Casey didn’t seem to be in pain, his body completely relaxed and a slight smile on his face.

It wasn’t until Severide moved a hand to the top of his head – still rubbing gentle circles on top of his head – and he smiled as Casey leant into his touch, opening his eyes and smiling up at him.

“Kel?”

Grinning down at his boy, Severide nodded, “Yeah, Case?”

Casey blinked, his hand now moving up to where Kelly was rubbing his cheek and pressed it close, stopping the motion but enjoying the contact it brought. He leant even further into his hand, before turning his head slightly and pressing a kiss into it.

“Love, you. Kel.”

Severide chuckled and pressed another gently kiss to his head, “I love you too.”

Casey yawned again, sighing in content and enjoying the feel of Kelly’s hand. Even with the slight headache, the soreness in his side, and the way he felt as though his body was floating, dipping and rising every now and again, he felt the happiest he’d been in a long time.

“Kel?”

“Mmmhmmm?”

Casey fought the tiredness, “Was an accident.”

Stiffening, because he had no idea that Casey was aware enough to not only know what he was thinking but to also be concerned enough to waste energy to reassure him. Not that it was surprising, Casey was always ready to reassure him, but he didn’t want Casey to be worrying about himself when all he needed to do was recover.

“It’s fine, Casey.”

But his tone suggested otherwise. Casey blinked up at him, frowning in concern.

“It’s okay, Case. Just rest. It’s fine… nothing to worry about.”

Despite the pain it sent spiking through his head, Casey closed his eyes and shook it. Weakly, he readjusted his grip on Severide’s hand, so he was holding it and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Severide shook his head, before frowning down at Casey and sighing, “Case. Please… just rest. We can talk about it when you’re better.”

But Casey stubbornly shook his head again, “Sev. It was an accident.”

Severide let out a breath that was frighteningly close to a sob, “You don’t even remember what happened.”

“Otis hit me with his car. Do you think… was on purpose?”

Severide sighed. As much as he wanted to forgive the elevator man – for no reason other than it would give Casey peace of mind – he couldn’t help but hold his resentment. Otis had _hit Casey._ And now Casey was lying in bed, in pain and concussed. And he knew there would be more days to follow, ones where Casey would be feeling no better and be more aware of his symptoms.

So no, he couldn’t forgive the elevator man at that time. He couldn’t find it within himself to accept that it had been a mistake, and to not lay blame to Otis. As far as he was concerned, Otis should be punished and reprimanded for hitting his captain.

But one look at Casey’s pleading face convinced him to hide his hurt. It wasn’t that he wanted to lie, but Casey looked so _ill_ and Severide knew nothing but time was going to help him forgive Otis.

So softly, he nodded, “I know. Case.”

Casey tried to hide his own disappointment. He knew he couldn’t expect Kelly to forgive to easily – after all, if the roles were reversed, he knew he would be having a hard time as well – but he knew that Severide was trying to reassure him. He also knew that he would have very little luck getting through to Severide while he was like this, and as much as that hurt him, he knew it was just Kelly’s love and protectiveness taking hold.

Sleepily, he nodded, smiling up at Severide, “Thanks, Kel.”

Aware that his boyfriend was almost asleep, Kelly tried to hide his worry as he nodded, “I’ll be right here when you wake up, Case. I love you.”

Casey slurred a quick ‘I love you too’ in response, before his eyes finally shut, and his body relaxed. Only when he was sure he was asleep, Severide laid his head down beside Casey.

* * *

True to his word, Severide didn’t leave Matt’s side. Each time Casey stirred, he was there, rubbing his arms in an effort to calm him down. Each time Casey opened his eyes, he was there, smiling down at him. Each time Casey slurred something out, he would respond verbally and reassure him.

And throughout the night, he also kept an eye on Casey’s awareness, knowing that he was slowly coming back to reality. He was taking less time to be aware of his surrounds, and he was becoming quicker to recall the events that had transpired. Kelly also knew that meant Casey would start to be aware of the pain he was in, and he had kept an emesis basin and water nearby for the last couple of hours, ready for the time Casey would be needing them.

At one point, the nurses encouraged him to leave and go to sleep, stating that Casey would be asleep for most of it, and that he probably wouldn’t remember whether Severide had been there or not. But he didn’t even consider it, and eventually the nurses brought up a camper bed and sleeping bag, setting it up if Kelly wanted to use it. He didn’t, because he had no way of being sure that he would wake if Casey needed him.

By three in the morning, Severide was exhausted, but he wasn’t going to leave Casey for a moment. He knew Casey had another brain scan in the morning, which would determine whether or not they could remove the ICP catheter. They’d been happy with his progress and remained hopeful that Casey would make a full recovery. In the time Casey was napping, he found himself straightening his blankets, reading his monitors, neatening his lines and then straightening his blankets again.

By six, Severide had fallen asleep beside him, unaware that Casey had woken a few times and just smiled at him. His head was now throbbing, and his stomach was churning in a way that suggested he would soon be sick. But he couldn’t help but melt as the sight of Severide beside him. His mouth was dropped open, and he was snoring lightly. As softly as he could – and carefully, because the catheter in his head hurt with every movement – Casey rolled onto his side, so his nose was inches from Severide’s, grinning at the feeling of his breaths on his face. If he was honest with himself, Kelly needed some toothpaste. But it’s not like he cared in the slightest.

He matched Severide’s breathing, happy as it lulled him back into a peaceful rest. The next time he woke up, it was to his stomach churning, and Severide’s face was still inches from his. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that he’s be able to ward off the nausea. But as his stomach cramped again, he was aware that it was a lost cause.

Unable to prevent the moan that came from his lips, Casey rolled onto his back. If he was going to be sick, he wasn’t going to do it on Severide. His head started spinning as a gag made its way up his throat, and just like that, he felt Severide stir beside him.

He felt Severide’s strong arms pull him to a sitting position, somehow knowing how to be careful with the wire poking from his head. Casey leant forwards, blurry eyes seeing the pink emesis basin make it’s way under his mouth.

Another gag rolled his shoulders, and he felt Severide gently support his head and put a hand to his back. Calming words filtered into his ears, telling him that it was okay, and that he was there.

One more gag, and then Casey felt the bile splutter up his throat. He gagged again, stronger this time, and he could feel Severide rub his back harder, murmuring right into his ear as even more of his stomach’s contents made their way up his throat.

His head was throbbing, and his mouth tasted sour by the time he was done, and he could feel Severide guiding him back to the bed. He was talking to someone, and Casey slitted his eyes open, seeing a nurse taking the basin from him and nodding. Severide turned back to him, his look of concern quickly being masked by a smile as he noticed him looking, “Hey, baby. Not much point asking how you feel. They’re going to get you some anti-nausea stuff, and pain meds.”

Casey smiled faintly, allowing his eyes to drift closed. Even though he felt terrible, he was just relieved that Severide was by his side. He felt something pull at one of his lines and heard Severide thanking whoever had just administered the drugs. Casey thought he should thank them too, but by the time he’d opened his eyes, it was just Kelly sitting by his side.

“M’sorry, Kel.”

Kelly looked to Matt with some confusion, “Sorry for being injured, Matt? No apologies needed.”

Casey smiled weakly at that, reaching out and taking his hand. Severide grinned and squeezed it, watching as Matt closed his eyes and drifted off again. Severide just watched him sleep, knowing that it was probably the most comfortable thing for him right now. Casey seemed peaceful, at least, face totally relaxed as he took deep and slow breaths through his open mouth. Kelly thought he looked adorable, sleeping. And he almost had to resist the urge to bring him forwards into a hug.

A few minutes later, Casey stirred again, and Severide was already holding the basin, prepared to catch anything that might come up. Casey only shook his head, though. He wasn’t nauseous.

“You okay, Case?”

Only able to hum weakly in response, Casey closed his eyes tighter.

“Lights?”

Casey nodded weakly, and Severide quickly stood and crossed the room, lowering the lights as low as they could go. He didn’t care what the hospital staff had to stay about it, it would help his boy.

He kept his voice low as he whispered, “Better?”

Casey gave a hum in confirmation, smiling as Severide sat carefully on the bed beside him and held his hand. He waited until Casey was asleep again before he sat back on his seat, closing his eyes and waiting for the next time Casey needed him.


	4. Stationary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing the damn fluff XD

The next couple of hours passed in a blur.

Not long after Casey had fallen asleep, Gray was back and wanting to take him for his CT. Severide had regretfully woken Casey, heart clenching as Casey let out an uncharacteristic whine, dazed and confused and not understanding why he had to wake up.

Severide had stayed with him for as long as he could, walking in step with Casey’s bed as he was moved. The blonde had struggled with the concept of moving without his legs doing anything, his bruised brain telling him that everything should be stationary. He had resulted in Casey leaning forwards and again throwing up into the emesis basin that Severide had held in front of him.

Kelly had then continued to stay by his side until he reached the door of the room that held the CT machine, where Gray told him regretfully that he couldn’t come any further. Severide had nodded, leaning over Casey and explaining what was going to happen. Matt had understood, but that didn’t quench his desire to have Kelly remain by his side. After Severide had told him he would be right outside, he kissed him on the cheek and watched as Casey was taken through the doors.

Matt had found the task of listening to what the doctors were saying difficult. It wasn’t that he was forgetting, but he just wanted them to tell _Severide_ and for _Severide_ to handle it. He knew Kelly was more than happy too, and that the dark-haired man was far more well-equipped. When they’d got Casey from his bed and onto the machine – something that took far more effort than it should have, in Matt’s opinion – he’d almost cried, not having Kelly there even to protect his dignity. Here he was vulnerable and exposed, and the only person he felt like being like that in front of was Kelly.

His emotional state didn’t help as the bed started sliding into the machine, the magnets making loud bumping sounds as they moved around. Casey felt his chest tighten – it wasn’t that he was scared of small spaces, but it was bringing back memories of his previous head injury and he was vulnerable and exposed and there was a loud noise and it was _moving_ and his _head hurt_ and he was _tired_ and he just _wanted Kelly._

He was only vaguely aware of the tinny voice coming through the intercom, telling him to calm down.

But with each thud and bang the space just got tighter and tighter, and the next thing Casey knew was he was struggling to breathe as the noise continued to assault him and his chest continued to tighten and the bandages around his head became all too tight and he _couldn’t move his arm any further._

“Matt… Mr. Casey… Mr. Casey, try taking a breath…”

Then suddenly, without warning, his the air moved easily around his body again and he could move again. Brought on by the strength of the panic attack, Casey shot up to a sitting position. Almost immeaditely, he pitched to the side, and he was suddenly grounded as strong arms surrounded his shoulders, a hand on his back, and soothing words reached his ears.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, I’m here… I’m here, Matty. You’re okay.”

Slowly, Casey felt his breathing ease, and with a little instructing from Severide, he was able to bring it under control. Severide was still holding him and rocking him slightly, whispering in his ear until Casey felt his tears eb.

“Sorry, Kel.”

Severide shushed him, kissing him lightly on the cheek, “S’alright, Case. Think it was just a bit too much, yeah?”

Matt nodded, not even having it in him to be embarrassed. Severide would never judge him, and he tried to tell himself the doctors didn’t care.

“They still want to look at your brain, Matt… I think we’re best off doing it now. I’ll stay in the doctor’s room and talk to you, yeah? Want to give that a go?”

He didn’t, not really. But he nodded anyway. Kelly stroked his back again, before whispering ‘I love you’ into his hair. Slowly, he pulled away, helping get Casey settled before smiling down at him once again.

“I’ll be a few meters away. I’ll talk to you as soon as you’re in. I love you, baby.”

Casey nodded slightly. And this time he could hear Kelly’s voice as he moved into the machine, and he listened intently to each of Kelly’s ‘I love you’s and ‘You’re doing great, baby’s. At one point, he felt the stress start to increase again, but some quick breathing instructions from Severide were more than enough to being him back under control.

As Casey was moving back out of the machine – aware it was happening this time – the first thing he saw was Severide’s smiling face. He hadn’t even noticed that Kelly had stopped speaking to him. Kelly was smiling at him and telling him that it was over and that he’d done well. Part of Casey scoffed at that, wanting to tell Severide that having a panic attack was not considered ‘done well’, but he just didn’t have the energy as Severide hugged him.

This time Kelly was there to help him back onto the bed, tenderly supporting his elbow as Casey stood on still shaky legs. The action felt so much easier than the previous time. No sooner had he settled onto the bed, Matt felt himself nodding off. Severide quickly adjusted the sheets around him – making sure he was cosy and tucked in – before leaning over and kissing Casey on the forehead.

Severide was glad when the doctors waited until Casey was fully asleep before moving him again. The last thing he wanted was Matt getting motion sick and having a repeat of earlier. His boy had already been through enough. Despite Matt bring asleep, though, he still kept a firm hand on his arm and walked alongside him as he was pushed through the halls.

* * *

Cruz exchanged an uneasy glance with Sylvie – Otis had been standing at the window, numbly staring out for the better part of the last two hours. At first, they’d both just thought that the man just needed to process everything, but they were getting increacingly concerned the longer that Otis didn’t move. They’d both already finished lunch, but Brian’s remained untouched.

Exchanging one more glance conveyed a lot, and quickly Sylvie started packing away the lunch, leaving only Otis’ plate out. She quickly nodded to Cruz, motioning that she would just be down the hall if he needed him. As soon as she’d gone, Cruz slowly started approaching Otis, not wanting to startle him.

Otis must have been more aware than they gave him credit, though, because as soon as Cruz got close, he turned around. For the first time, Joe could see that the other man had been crying, and in that moment, he realised how hard Otis had been taking it.

“I could have killed him.”

Cruz couldn’t stop the chill that ran down his spine. Even though he – nor anyone – blamed Otis, they had all thought it. That being hit by a car could have killed Casey. The truck captain was usually so stoic, so brave and strong, that seeing him anything less than the most stable man in the house was a shock. Seeing him injured had frightened everyone, because it had affirmed his mortality. And they _had been_ lucky that Casey’s injuries weren’t worse… Casey had been lucky that the carryall had absorbed most of the impact. Casey had been lucky that he didn’t hit his head at a worse angle, or that he hadn’t had some other complication.

But he knew that none of that had given Otis peace of mind. He understood. He knew what it was like to be in Otis’ position, because he’d experienced it before with Molina. And the problem was there wasn’t much to say – he could reassure Otis, but at the end of the day, he understood that his friend was feeling awful. The only thing that would help him move on, was forgiveness from both Casey and Severide. And while Joe knew Otis would get it from both men, he also knew that there would be a while before Casey was well enough, and a while before Severide had it in him.

So, he couldn’t do much else than stand beside him as he whispered, “I know, but he didn’t.”

Otis snorted self-deprecatingly, trying to mask himself as he blinked back tears, “I’m the only one who could screw up so bad to hit Casey.”

Pausing for a second, because he didn’t really know what the best response was, Cruz started shaking his head, “No. Anyone could have done it. You were distracted – “

“I _hit Casey._ I ran him over with a car. There’s no excuse.”

Cruz was at a loss for words, shocked at the self-hatred he could hear coming from Otis’ mouth. No matter what Otis had done, it had been a mistake, and he couldn’t bear to see his friend so upset with himself.

“Brian – trust me. Casey will forgive you. I don’t even think he blames you. It was a mistake. An accident. That’s all it is.”

But his words didn’t seem to have helped Otis at all, and he just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Abruptly, he turned away from the window, moving over to sit on the couch, “Casey is the most caring guy I know… he’s never done anything wrong. I don’t even think – I mean, we’ve all done stuff we regret, as far as I’m concerned, Casey hasn’t. You can go to him with any issue and he won’t judge. And now he’s in hospital.”

Moving to sit beside his best friend, Cruz wrapped an arm around him, “Brian. It was an accident. Shitty things happen to good people… this situation is one of them. And that includes Casey and that includes you. Casey won’t blame you, and we all know what Severide’s like but he won’t either. Not once the panic fades and Casey’s recovered.”

Tears sprung to the truck man’s eyes, and he started breathing raggedly. Joe knew he was getting somewhere, “When I hit Molina… I mean, he said he ran the red light, but I don’t know. I think he was just trying to get me out of it. That too, was an accident. And everyone knew it. Everyone knows this was an accident as well, and as soon as Casey’s better, he’ll say the same.”

Otis started crying, unashamed. As quickly as he could, Joe brought him into a firm hug, rubbing his arms as hard as he could. He didn’t even hear Sylvie creep up, but the next thing he knew, her delicate frame was also wrapped around him.

* * *

Casey tried to conceal his wince as he opened his eyes. He was getting used to waking up in the hospital, but that didn’t make the shock of bright light any easier to take. He could already feel Severide holding his hand, and he knew that his boy hadn’t left him for a moment.

Taking in the room, he could see that Severide had already lowered the lights, and that he was wearing the same clothes. He shot him a sleepy grin, which Severide quickly returned.

“Guess whose getting his ICP catheter removed in an hour?”

Severide sounded really proud, and Casey smiled sloppily, “Hmmm… can think of someone who wants his ICP catheter removed.”

Severide grinned again and leant forwards, kissing Casey through the bandages once again. He couldn’t wait until the bandages were gone, because then he’d be able to press his lips to Casey’s actual forehead, “They said the bleeds completely stopped. That brain of yours is still popping.”

Casey blinked, then grinned as he slurred, “Still puttering along.”

Severide chuckled, unable to stop himself as he kissed Casey’s forehead again, “Yeah, it’s limping along.”

Matt couldn’t help but yawn, but he kept smiling even through it. Severide thought that had been adorable, and when Casey opened his eyes, he gave him a questioning look, “What?”

“It’s just that you’re adorable, Case.”

The truck captain gave a mock pout, cocking his head and looking up at Severide, “I always thought I was manly?”

Kelly gave a generous bark of laughter, mocking Casey himself as he stated, “You are. But you’re also adorable.”

Matt’s expression was only one that could be described as flattered, and he shuffled over as he patted the bed beside him. Severide didn’t need an invitation, and he bundled Casey in his arms as he slid onto the bed. Matt was quick to snuggle in – still careful of the ICP catheter – and Severide only held him tighter, pressing his nose into the top of Casey’s head where a tuft of blonde hair was poking out.

“I love you, Case.”

Matt hummed, “I love you too, Kel. So much.”

Subconsciously, Kelly started rocking Matt, just holding him and breathing in his scent, “I love every part of you, Case. I love your eyes… your little nose.”

Casey snorted, “My brain?”

“I love your brain.”

“Even though it’s been scrambled a few times?”

Severide hummed again, “Even scrambled. I’m not a zombie.”

Casey grinned, twisting around as he looked at Severide in the eye, “Do you think I’m immune to zombies now? Would they still want me?”

Considering it for a moment, because he was really at a loss for words, “I – I guess? I think they just like brains.”

Casey hummed, settling once again against Severide, “I’ll ask Otis. Otis will know.”

He felt Severide freeze, suddenly uncomfortable at the mention of Otis’ name. Sighing slightly, Casey turned around, “Kelly… I know you’re not ready to forgive him. I understand, but… I do. I know it’ll take time, but he didn’t mean to hurt me. And I know you know that.”

Severide let out a breath. He knew. He knew that Otis hadn’t intended to hurt Casey. But that didn’t stop him from being unhappy with the younger man. He couldn’t help himself be annoyed at his recklessness. Couldn’t stop himself from being hurt. He hated seeing Casey so ill… hated seeing him so damn injured.

“I know… Case. I know. But… I just…”

“Are upset about the situation. I know, Kel. I don’t blame you.”

Wondering what he’d done to get such an amazing and understanding boyfriend, Severide kissed him once again, “I love you, Case.”

“I love you too, Kel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Hazards

“We’ll give Matt a sedative, and that should help relax him and keep him calm. Then we’re going to clean the site, and then remove the port. It shouldn’t be painful, you should only feel pressure. Matt, if it painful, tell us and we’ll stop. Then, we’ll cover it up. We’ll check it once or twice, when it’s started healing over, we can remove the bandages.”

Severide nodded, still holding Casey’s shoulder and squeezing. Gray had offered if they wanted the information, or if they wanted to just go ahead. Both men had wanted to know, feeling more comfortable with knowing what to expect. And neither were regretting it, it sounded like a simple enough procedure.

“Can I do it without the drugs?”

Gray shook his head, “It’s best that you’re calm. These drugs won’t knock you out, but you’ll be lying still. And the effects will only last ten minutes.”

Both men nodded again, and the nurse who had been preparing the tray of equipment stepped forwards, “I’m just going to remove the bandages, then we can get right too it.”

Casey nodded, doing the best to keep his head still as the nurse set about unwinding the mass of bandages. Severide tried to conceal his wince as the bruises and cuts were revealed, including the site of the ICP.

“Okay, Matt, I’m just giving you the sedative now… you’ll feel tired, just try to relax.”

She pushed the meds through his cannula, and quickly, Casey could feel the effects. They’d already positioned the bed so he could relax, and he felt himself almost unwillingly melt into the mattress, only aware of Kelly by his side, holding his hand and cooing down to him.

But even though everything was a blur to Casey, Severide was painfully aware of every grunt that escaped his lips. The doctors reassured him that he wasn’t in pain, that it was a standard and expected response to the pressure that accompanied the procedure. Severide wasn’t sure how much he believed them – who were they to say what Casey could feel? – but he knew the catheter needed to come out sometime, and that it might as well be now.

He wasn’t prepared for how hard they’d have to pull the ICP catheter to get it out. Casey had whined, eyes struggling to focus as they tried to find Severide’s face, and Severide resisted the urge to shoo the doctors away and protect his boyfriend from pain. Instead, he just leant in spoke calming words to him, telling Casey that he was there and not going anywhere. As soon as the catheter was out, Casey relaxed again into the bed, eyes lazily trailing on Severide.

“S’okay, baby, s’okay.”

Casey didn’t flinch as they waited for the bleeding to stop and covered the site with a small bandage. Gray told Severide that he would be back to check it in a couple of hours, and that Casey could rest as the sedation wore off. Severide thanked him – genuine, because so far Gray had been more than diligent and caring. He knew Casey was getting the best possible care, and that Gray cared for his patient.

As they were left in the room together, Severide sat beside Casey and took his hand firmly. Even in his drugged state, Matt leant against Severide’s side and pressed his head into his shoulder. Kelly smiled at his blonde’s initiation of contact and brought him into a comforting embrace.

“Kel… Kel, they’rr takin’… wire?”

It didn’t worry Kelly in the slightest. In fact, he was glad Casey hadn’t remembered. Even though he knew that it meant Casey was out of it and drugged, the procedure had been intense enough for himself without being the one having a wire pulled from his head. And he didn’t want Matt to be stressed. He wanted him to be calm and resting so he could continue to recover.

“They’ve already removed it, baby. You’re fine.”

“You’rr… kay? Hmmm?”

Severide resisted the urge to wrap Casey into a hug. Casey was always more concerned for others than himself, “I’m fine, Casey. You’re recovering. We’re both okay.”

He wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought Casey was deciding whether or not to call him on his bullshit, but he was so drugged he was barely keeping his eyes open, so Severide just rubbed his chest and waited for him to relax, hoping that Casey would drift off and sleep peacefully. But he had no luck, because suddenly Casey was shifting and trying to force his eyes open again, “Look… bad?”

Kelly was probably the only one in the world that knew Casey had appearance anxiety – or any anxiety. He’d no doubt be embarrassed about the shaved spot on his head, nor the bandages that were covering it. With any luck, by the time the bandages came off, the incision site would be mostly healed and his hair would have started to grow back. He still had no idea how long Casey would be off work, but he knew that he’d probably have to take him to get his hair cut to make it look normal again. Because Casey wouldn’t want to be seen with messy hair.

But he still didn’t want to lie, “You’re missing a bit of hair, and there’s a small bandage. Not bad for someone who had a wire poking out of his head.”

Again, Matt took a moment to process it. Then he smirked, “Mmmmkay. An’… I love you…”

Kelly grinned, tightening his arm around Casey, “I love you too, Case. More than anything.”

Casey smiled and leant into Kelly’s side, allowing his eyes to close as the world continued to move slowly around him, unaware of anything happening as he drifted. The only constant was Severide, and his heartbeat grounding him to the world.

* * *

“Hey, Lieutenant.”

Severide turned to the door, seeing Herrmann standing with a bag in his hands. Severide smiled back. Out of everyone, he thought that Casey would be least anxious about Herrmann seeing him, he was another lieutenant in the house after all. He nodded his position for Herrmann to enter, and the older man smiled as he approached. He took a moment to look at Casey, noticing the blonde man was sleeping and keeping his voice low.

“I dropped by your place and got you both some clothes and some other stuff. Thought you might need it, this way you don’t have to leave him.”

Just as quietly, Severide thanked him, smiling and taking the bag before indicating that Herrmann should sit down. Herrmann nodded, smiling himself as Severide leant back over Casey, kissing his forehead and clasping his hand before turning back to Herrmann.

“How was shift?”

Herrmann answered, trying to insinuate that the shift had been totally normal, that nothing unusual had happened. He knew that Severide needed some sense of normalcy, some sense that nothing had happened, and that the world was still spinning. And Herrmann had been eager to give it to him. He tried to stick to the engine calls, not wanting to mention that both truck and squad had both been torn apart and had mostly consisted of floaters.

Severide had already started to relax, smiling at Herrmann’s anecdotes. But no matter how engaged he was, he still noticed when Casey’s eyes slid open, and cutting Herrmann off, he was cooing at his boy. Casey just smiled. He was coming out of the drugged haze that had been induced by the sedative, sleepy, but aware enough that he knew where he was. Severide’s soft words only calmed him even more, made him feel even more safe.  

Herrmann was content to sit in silence, waiting for Casey to wake up fully. It didn’t take long for the blonde’s eyes to find him, and Casey gave him a slack smile, “Hey, Herrmann.”

The older lieutenant smiled, “How are you feeling, Captain?”

Matt grinned back, “M’okay. M’good.”

Herrmann accepted his answer. He knew that the truck captain would be less than ‘good’, but he also knew that the man was happy and calm, which counted for something. Severide was still focused on Casey, adjusting the bed so he was sitting more upright. As soon as he was looking comfortable – which also involved the sheets being adjusted, lines straightened and pillow fluffed – Casey smiled over to him, asking how shift had been.

Herrmann found himself repeating what he had already told Severide, but he nor the other lieutenant minded as Casey listened intently, even chucking in a few things about the rescues and commending Herrmann when he felt he’d made the right decision. Severide couldn’t help but watch his blonde in awe, even with a concussion Casey was being a leader.

Herrmann continued until both men noticed that Casey had paled a few shades. They both felt a simultaneous stab of guilt – Matt was so good at concealing his feelings that neither had noticed him getting tired. When Severide reached out for an emesis basin – not liking the greenish colour that ha washed over Casey’s face – Herrmann said his goodbyes, asking if there was anything else, he could bring the lovebirds. As he’d leant down to hug Severide, the lieutenant had sheepishly said he’d text him. After hugging Casey, Herrmann had taken his leave, smiling as Severide’s attention went straight back to the blonde.

Kelly’s full attention was back on Matt, holding the emesis basin just in front of his face as he waited for the impending wave of sickness. Matt didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the nausea.

“Sorry, baby.  I should have seen you were feeling bad.”

Casey just shook his head slightly, “Liked Herrmann being here.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before Casey was leaning forwards, directing the basin under his mouth. Severide quickly put a hand to his back, rubbing gently and waiting as Casey tried to continue to breathe through the nausea, tightening his jaw when a heave shook his body.

The second heave was more violent than the last, and Severide leant in, whispering that it was okay, and Casey should let it out.

And, despite Casey’s best efforts to keep his jaw shut, the third heave brought vomit up, splashing into the emesis basin. Severide continued to rub his back, trying to smooth out the muscles as heave after heave brought up more and more puke.

Only when Casey was spitting up the last of the bile did he lean back, tiredly closing his eyes and letting out a small moan. Severide handed the basin off to a nurse – without thanking her, damn, he’d have to give her a thank you card when this was over – and once again sat beside Casey as he caught his breath. It took a few minutes for Matt to open his eyes again, looking at Severide.

“Before you try apologizing, it’s okay and it’s not your fault. They’re going to give you some more meds, will make you sleepy but should help with the nausea.”

Matt grinned, because it reiterated how well Severide knew him, he still whispered an apology, though, because he hated that he was reduced to vomiting into a basin while Severide caught it. He wished that he was at least able to have a meaningful conversation, so Severide wouldn’t be sitting there doing nothing.

The nurse came up beside him, pushing more meds into his cannula. Casey watched in fascination, slurring as he asked what the meds were. She responded kindly, reiterating that they were pain and nausea meds, and then turning to Severide, reassuring him that Casey was still going well, and that the drugs were knocking him about as much as the concussion. Severide nodded, he couldn’t help the anxiety that Casey might decline, but he also knew the medical staff were experts, and professionals, and that they were already taking precautions.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Casey uttered another apology, knowing that he was worrying Kelly and feeling guilty about it, and also still upset that he was stopping Kelly from doing anything enjoyable.

“I told you, baby. It’s okay. I want to be with you more than anything else. And besides, if it were me, you’d be by my side too.”

Casey had no other option that to admit that was true. There was no way he’d leave Kelly, and he knew that he would do anything to make him feel well again. And Kelly was making him feel better – there wasn’t much he could do to take away the nausea and the pain, but he was comforted by his presence. Because Kelly was safe, and Kelly was warm.

He must have drifted off to those thoughts, because the next thing he knew, he was woken to the sound of hushed whispers. One voice was Kelly, he didn’t need to hear more than a syllable to know that. Kelly’s voice was soft and gently, like a cloud. The other he was pretty sure was Herrmann’s. The third was a woman’s voice, and it took him a while to identify it as Cindy Herrmann’s. Not wanting to appear rude, he dragged his eyes open, prepared for the bright lights to assault his retinas.

Everyone was smiling at him, Severide with the most adorable smirk. Cindy and Herrmann both had the same fond expressions, one that a parent might have of their child. Even though it occurred to him that he should be embarrassed to wake up with everyone looking at him – had he said something while he was sleeping? – he couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips, calmed at having those he considered family around.

He slurred out a welcome, getting warm and quiet responses from Cindy and Herrmann. Severide didn’t say anything, just squeezed his hand. He was vaguely aware as Severide whispered it was still taking a while for him to wake up, but it didn’t seem to be directed to him, so he kept his eyes closed, comfortable with hiding in the darkness.

“Hey, baby. Open your eyes.”

Casey dragged them open again, peering out and seeing that Cindy and Christopher were filling bowls up with various packets, and he frowned slightly. Severide was still smiling at him, and he reached out and took a bowl, showing Casey the contents.

“Knew you wouldn’t like the hospital food, so we got a bunch of snacky things…”

Casey couldn’t help but smile once again. Last time Casey had been in hospital with a concussion, Severide had quickly learnt that anything that smelled strong – or anything warm – was quick to make a reappearance, and that it nauseated him. Little snack-like items were the best, and fruit and nuts would give him the nutrients and energy he needed to recover. There was also a small carton of milk, and a jug of water. And something Casey identified to be mango and apple juice, his favourite.

“You did this?”

Severide nodded, “Herrmann and Cindy picked it all up. Don’t worry, the docs have approved it.”

Casey forced his eyes open again, only this time thinking to thank Chris and Cindy. Both waved it off, claiming it was no big deal and that they were more than happy to do it. Severide had then taken over, trying to work out how much it had all cost so he could pay the Herrmanns’ back, but Cindy and Chris were refusing to divulge the price, not wanting any of Kelly’s money. The numbers and quick back-and-forth made his head hurt, and Casey found himself looking in fascination at Severide’s shirt.

Which was the same one as earlier.

He stated that fact before he even realised that he’d be interrupting the conversation, and everyone turned to look at him. Severide whispered something about the drugs knocking Casey about, and Herrmann was quick to offer to sit with Casey while Severide showered, but Kelly said he didn’t want to leave Casey. Matt was once again lost in the quick back-forth of the conversation, interrupting yet again to tell Kelly he should have a shower. Severide finally conceded, but only because he wanted Casey to lie back and relax. The last thing Severide wanted was Casey exhausting himself, and he knew that he had probably already pushed him with bringing Herrmann back here. Not to mention the ICP catheter removal. Nor the panic attack during the scan.

_Damn_ , he realised, _patients don’t get much rest._  

Herrmann moved to sit beside his captain, keeping one hand on his knee as Casey angled his head towards him.

He managed to have some form of conversation with Herrmann, both he and Cindy slowing to match his pace. Herrmann even managed to get some peanuts into him, but Casey was so sleepy that as he chewed them, half of it fell from his mouth.

Herrmann didn’t say anything, just cleared it away and filled a cup with juice, slipping the straw into Casey’s mouth. Matt tiredly sipped at it, too far gone to even think he should be embarrassed. He didn’t even notice as he leant against Herrmann and started drifting off.

He was almost asleep when he saw Severide step out of the en suite, and he smiled slightly as Herrmann gently held him up, leaning him against Severide instead. He tightened his grip around Severide’s arm, relaxing at his boyfriend’s fresh scent. Only slightly aware that Herrmann had put two bowls in front of Severide for him to eat, Casey drifted off into another peaceful healing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am running out of car words to use as chapter titles... I know nothing about cars XD
> 
> I'm part-way through writing chapter ten... this fic got way longer than planned XD Can't stop the Sevarsey fluff!


	6. Muffler

Severide ended up falling asleep against Casey, head resting on top of his, nose buried in his mop of hair. Casey was still leaning against his shoulder, sleeping peacefully with one hand still entwined in Severide’s shirt. The angle was awkward, but he honestly couldn’t be more comfortable, feeling his boy breathing, hearing his heart beating. He kind of hoped that Matt would just sleep off the worst of the concussion, then he’d hopefully be able to take him home, get him comfortable in their bed, and allow him to finish recovering.

Then, before long, they’d both be back at the firehouse, both be back to work.

He was roused from his sleep when a nurse came in, smiling kindly as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Matt’s arm and looked over the rest of his monitors. They knew Kelly by now, and she nodded and confirmed Casey was looking good, and that the shot she was giving him was just his next dose of painkiller.

Casey had stirred slightly, trying to open his eyes to see what was happening, but Severide had quickly shushed him and sent him back to sleep. Once he knew that Matt was comfortably asleep, he looked away from his face and out the window, seeing darkness settling. When the sun next rose, he and Casey should be making their way to shift. They should be waking up entwined in each other, should be whispering good morning. They should be getting up and cooking breakfast, before holding hands as they made their way to their car.

Then, they should be driving to the firehouse, relaxed and recharged after a do-nothing weekend at home.

But they wouldn’t be doing that, because Casey was in hospital.

And they’d had anything but a relaxed weekend.

All because Otis had hit Casey.

Severide looked once again to Matt’s sleeping face, wincing in sympathy at the bruises and stitches, wishing he could just kiss them away. That he could kiss Casey and the paleness would fade, that he’d be feeling better.

But all he could do, was channel that energy into being there for Casey. Being there for Casey and his resentment at Otis.

_It was because of him that Casey was suffering._

Severide couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes, trying to wipe them away before he could make a sound. The world was still a confusing place for his boy, lights too bright and sounds too loud. And the last thing he needed was to see this. He just needed to rest.

So, when a loud sob made its way out of his throat – he was unable to quench it in any way, no matter how hard he tried – he desperately clapped a hand over his moth. He sobbed again before Casey stirred, and then a single tear fell from his face, dripping straight down onto Casey’s forehead.

Casey blinked the sleep from his eyes, waiting for the room to come into focus. He was warm and cozy and could feel Severide pressed into his side. His head hurt, but he didn’t mind that too much. It made sense.

But what didn’t make sense, was the water sliding down his forehead. He was in the hospital. And they didn’t put water on your forehead in the hospital? Did they? It wouldn’t do anything, right?

His world was brought sharply into focus, though, when he heard a muffled sob next to him. And even though his mind was still reeling and trying to work out _why_ they would put water on his forehead – because _what would it achieve_ he kept asking himself – he was already reaching out to Severide, more eager than anything to comfort his boy. The last thing he wanted was for Kelly to be hurting.

“Kel?”

Severide looked back down to see Casey staring at him in concern, and he felt terrible as he was unable to stop yet another sob bubbling out of his throat. Casey’s eyes were trained on him, concern shining through.

His voice was still slurred as he murmured, “Kel… come here…”

Severide wiped his eyes hastily, “Ugh, sorry.”

Casey shook his head, “Nothing to be sorry about, Kel. S’okay.”

With strength that was surprising for someone with such a head injury, Casey reached up and pulled Severide back down, wrapping his arms around the darker-haired man and rubbing his back. Severide could only sob again, burying his face into Casey’s shoulder and bringing him in even closer.  

“M’okay, Kel. M’okay.”

Sobbing into his shoulder, Kelly nodded, trying to catch his breath without sobbing again and worrying Casey even more. But he just couldn’t.

“Kel, breathe… breathe, Kel…”

He nodded against Casey, but he was having a hard time getting it under control.

Casey seemed to notice, “C’mon, Kel… with me…”

Slowly, he tried to match Casey’s breathing, still feeling guilty that his overly-concussed boyfriend was trying to calm him down. But seeing Casey lying on the road had been so frightening, seeing him unresponsive to pain stimuli and seeing the blood. This time he let out a long, strained whimper, and he felt Casey rub his back.

“M’sorry… Case… m’sorry…”

He hiccupped, swallowing and turning into him. Casey rolled onto his side, so they had eye contact, and gently, Casey reached out and wiped the tears from his cheeks, smiling at him and just willing him to be calm. Severide looked mortified, appalled at himself for losing it while Casey was still so inured. Not that Casey minded at all – he knew that Severide would be having a hard time, and no matter how awful he was feeling, he just wanted Kelly to be okay.

“Okay?”

Severide nodded, “S-sorry, Case.”

Matt shook his head marginally, “No need to be sorry, Kel. It would have been scary.”

Kelly could only nod into his shoulder, not wanting to let go of Casey quite yet, “Am I hurting you?”

Casey muttered that he wasn’t and cuddled in tighter. There was very limited space on the hospital bed, but rather than feeling cramped, the two men just felt secure. Severide was aware that it hadn’t taken long at all for Casey to fall asleep, secure and safe in his arms – as well as still aided by the drugs – and he didn’t take long to follow.

When Boden poked his head in to visit his two officers, he just smiled at the sight, muttered to himself that he’d have to come back in the morning, and retreated silently.

* * *

“I’m not driving.”

Otis’ voice was congested as he said those words, but that wasn’t why Cruz was frowning. For the past three days, he and Otis hadn’t done anything out of the house, had just stayed in, watched movies and had a few conversations. The truck man wasn’t having an easier time about the whole situation, but Cruz had thought that it wasn’t _consuming_ him.

But apparently, he was wrong.

He frowned, “Otis, how many years have you been driving?”

But Brian only shook his head. Really, he was doing well to be going back on shift so soon after the accident, but he’d convinced Boden he was ready and needed the distraction. He felt guilty that he’d torn the house apart, felt responsible that their two most senior officers were unable to work. Boden had told him that it was fine, that no one was blaming him. But Otis hadn’t been able to stop blaming himself.

And there was no way he was driving.

He’d already told Kidd to fill in as the driver, and she’d been concerned but happy to agree. Cruz knew it was a process to get him driving the truck again – he’d been through the same after Molina – but it hadn’t occurred to him that he’d refuse to even drive the _car._

“I don’t trust myself with it.”

Cruz shook his head, “It was an _accident_ , Brian. Just an accident – “

Otis glared at him, “You didn’t hit Casey.”

Joe paused. It was true. He hadn’t been the one to hit Casey. And while _he knew_ Otis’ anxieties were invalid – and that he was, ultimately, a safe driver – that the other man hadn’t come to terms with that yet.

So, he could only nod.

Otis sniffed wetly again as he got into the car, but when no tears ran down his face, Cruz shrugged and pulled out.

* * *

Severide had only been awake with Casey once in the night, when the blonde had been overwhelmingly nauseous and hadn’t been able to stop himself as he heaved up the juice Herrmann had fed him earlier. Severide had been fantastic, of course, rubbing his back and calming him as the nurses administered another anti-enemic. Casey had then pulled him back onto the bed, curling himself around him as he once again drifted off. Only once Kelly was sure that Casey wasn’t going to wake up again, did he close his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

And that was the position Boden found them in when he entered. He was wearing bunker gear, this time, and he did have to get back to the firehouse, but he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Casey and Severide sleep. In many ways, they were his sons as much as Terrence and James were, although these ones had come to him fully grown.

Severide stirred at the feeling of someone watching him. But he could sense that the presence was safe, caring. Still, he knew it wasn’t Casey, so he dragged his eyes open as he peered around, smiling when he saw it was his chief.

“Hey Chief.”

Boden smiled at him, and carefully, Severide untangled himself without waking Casey, replacing his warmth with a pillow when Casey seemed to be missing his contact. By the time he looked back to Boden, he realised with shock that he was wearing bunker gear, and his heart leapt into his throat, “Shit. Sorry Chief… I didn’t – ”

Boden held up a hand, calming him before he could get even further ahead of himself, “I already called in a replacement for you, Kelly. You don’t need to worry.”

Severide nodded, only feeling slightly guilty. But that dissipated as he looked back over to Casey. He was where he needed to be.

Boden looked around the room in amusement, seeing all the bowls full of various nuts and fruits, the puzzles and books, “How’s Casey?”

Severide smiled, “He’s getting there, Chief. Starting to feel better.”

Boden looked at Kelly with a proud expression, “Good. Good.”

Casey started to stir, rolling on his side and grunting slightly as he waited for the room to stop spinning, tightening his grip on the pillow. Boden motioned to the door, asking Kelly if he should leave, but the lieutenant shook his head to his chief. Casey just needed a moment.

“Boden?”

Smiling, because even if he had received constant updates on Casey’s condition, and even though he knew that the blonde was doing better, that slurred word was the first he had heard coming out of Casey’s mouth since his injury.  

So, he was gentle as he asked, “How are you feeling, Matt?”

Casey slitted his eyes open, an adorable smile covering his face as he looked up at his chief from his position on his side, “M’fine.”

Boden nodded, “So still pretty terrible?”

Casey snorted, but didn’t say anything else on the matter. He blinked sleepily, “Bored…”

Boden nodded, “Casey, this is entirely your choice, and if you don’t feel up to it, then I won’t admit it to anyone. You have lots of people wanting to visit you… are you up to it?”

Without giving it a second thought, Casey nodded. Severide was a little more cautious, telling Boden that he would have to keep the visit short, that Casey still wasn’t feeling well. Matt didn’t bother protesting Kelly’s words, knowing they were the honest truth. Boden also noted that Casey hadn’t argued, musing that he should word up the men before they came in and make sure they went easy on their captain.

By the time Severide and Boden had finished planning the visit – which had to be kept somewhat flexible, no one knew when a call might come in – Casey had started eating some cereal – brand-name, courtesy of Cindy, rather than the crap they served in the hospital – and Boden’s radio buzzed into life, calling him out to a fire. Casey couldn’t help the longing that took over his face, and Severide had jibed that he’d be back running into burning buildings before long.

Once Boden had left, Severide also ate a full meal, then finished off the last of Casey’s when he admitted he was full. Even though Severide’s worry would never completely fade, he could see that Casey was perking up again, and that the nausea that had plagued him seemed to be – starting too, at least – resolving.

Severide searched through the bag Herrmann had brought, seeing a deck of cards, collection of puzzles, some books, as well as Severide’s laptop and charger. Kelly smiled, he knew that Casey might have trouble with the moving screen, so he was glad Herrmann had brought other things for them to do. He looked through the puzzles briefly – seeing a collection of those ones you had to separate the pieces of, a Rubix cube, and some weird clear thing that caused him to frown.

“What is it, Sev?”

Severide raised an eyebrow, lifting it so Casey could see. Matt also frowned, reaching out and taking it from him. It was a clear ball with strings passing through it, little colored tabs being connected to the strings. There were gaps in the clear ball, allowing the strings to be moved.

“I think that you straighten the strings out?”

Casey started moving the strings around, trying to straighten them out, but getting them even more tangled. He laughed, because it was funny to see himself failing. Severide watched over him, knowing that the puzzle was actually hard and that he shouldn’t be too worried about the concussion.

He and Casey continued to muddle around with the puzzles, spreading them out over his bed and laughing at each other as they struggled with them. Severide kept an eye on his blonde for any signs of pain, he knew the thinking involved with the puzzles was good for Casey, but he didn’t want to tire him out.

After they’d solved two puzzles each – Casey teasing that even with a bruised brain he was as good as Severide – Casey put the one he was holding down, and Severide was immediately on his feet in concern.

Casey only needed to go to the bathroom, though, and Severide knew it was a good thing. After his violent bouts of nausea, Casey hadn’t had much in his system to process. Now he did. It was good, showed he was improving.

Once he’d been disconnected from the monitors, Casey slid to the edge of his bed, grateful for the support of Severide’s strong arm. They walked to the bathroom together, Casey still dizzy, and once they got there Casey gave him a sheepish smile. Severide didn’t even bother saying anything, just continued to support Casey until he was finished, keeping a firm arm around him as he washed his hands.

They made their way back to the bed, Severide aware of how tired Casey was getting. He settled him in, tucking the blankets around him once again and kissing him on the forehead.

“Get some sleep if you want.”

Shaking his head as he yawned, Casey pointed to the book.

“I can read to you?”

Casey nodded, smiling sloppily. Herrmann had brought a variety of books – some kids books, some adults books – and Casey pointed to _The BFG_. Severide wasn’t surprised, Casey probably had a headache and wanted something mindless, and he knew that the blonde probably hadn’t read it anyway, his parents reading to him hadn’t been a big part of his childhood.

“Okay, comfy?”

The truck captain nodded, leaning his head against Severide’s shoulder and listening as he started to read, “Sophie couldn’t sleep. A brilliant moonbeam was slanting through…”

* * *

“You can’t give Casey _that.”_

Capp shrugged, holding the plush in one hand, “Sure I can.”

Ritter stared with his mouth open. The plush in question was a rabbit – that had been run over. Complete with tire marks, crossed eyes, tongue poking out and even organs spilling from it. There was nothing graphic about the toy – it was funny, but Casey had just been _hit by a car._

“What if Casey gets offended.”

This time Tony spoke up, eager to defend his fellow squad member, “It’s impossible to offend Casey. He doesn’t care. Nor does Severide.”

Ritter wasn’t so sure. He didn’t see how Casey would find it funny – he knew he was a stand-up guy, but surely this was pushing it.

Meanwhile, Tony had turned to Capp, muttering that he wasn’t so sure that Severide would take it well. Capp was arguing his case, desperate to give the plush to Casey after he’d driven across Chicago to get it.

Boden walked in at the right time, clocking the plush and raising an eyebrow, “And that _the hell_ is that?”

Capp just held it up, showing it to Boden, “Roadkill.”

Boden glared at the squad man for another moment, before shaking his head, “Not on my watch.”

Tony turned on Capp, telling him he’d told him so. Boden started to walk away, before smiling and shaking his head, “ _Roadkill_.”

* * *

Otis was sitting in the locker room, leaning forwards, elbows to his knees. He was staring at Casey’s vacant locker, wishing that the truck captain was about to walk in and start changing out.

But he wasn’t.

_Because he was suffering in hospital._

Otis felt his nose run again, pulling out a tissue and hastily wiping it. No one was going to see him cry. He didn’t even know why he was crying. His emotions were still everywhere.

The doors opened, and Otis shot up, ready to open his locker and pretend he had been doing something. But he relaxed when it was just Cruz, sitting back down and messaging his forehead. He had a headache. He’d been sleeping and eating poorly for the last few days and wouldn’t be surprised if he had a stress headache. Not that he’d admit it, he’d just claim he hadn’t drunk enough water. But the guilt that was wracking him was taking its toll.  

Boden had just told them that they’d all be visiting Casey later, saying in no uncertain terms that he expected them to behave, and be respectful of Casey. He reminded them that Casey never complained about pain, and he was probably feeling worse than he was letting on.

Otis had then approached his chief, telling him that he didn’t think it was appropriate that he visited. Boden had glared at him, reminding him that he was part of Casey’s company and was the last person who should be bailing. Otis had tried arguing his case, but Boden had firmly stated that if he couldn’t handle seeing his captain, he had no place under him. Otis had quickly got the message and retreated.

But he really didn’t know how to do it. He’d be visiting Casey in a hospital bed that _he’d_ put him in. He suddenly admired Cruz for his persistence when he’d collided with truck sixty-six. He didn’t know how to deal with this.

“You know Casey isn’t going to be mad.”

He could only shrug. That wasn’t the point. He almost wanted Casey to be mad, wanted the reprimand. Some punishment for what he’d done.

“Brian, it was an _accident._ ”

He just shook his head, “I hit him. With a car. And they had to drill a wire into his head.”

Joe was once again, at a loss for words, and all he could do was rub his best friend’s back, “I think seeing Casey will be good. Herrmann said he’s actually doing quite well, they already took the ICP catheter out. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Sighing once again, Otis nodded, then let out a single cough.

Clocking Cruz’s look of concern, he shrugged, “It’s really dry in here. It’s making my nose run, too.”

Cruz nodded, distracted with his concern for the younger man.

* * *

“Hey, Captain.”

Casey turned his head, smiling as he saw Herrmann standing in the doorway. He and Severide had just finished packing away all the things that had been strewn around – or rather, Severide had finished packing, Casey had forced himself to eat a cut-up apple and a handful of cashews – and Kelly had just disappeared into the bathroom, not wanting to leave once Casey got visitors.

Matt propped himself up a little higher, steeling himself and preparing for his visitors. He would always cover how crappy he was feeling, that wasn’t a question, but he still had to tell himself his company wouldn’t be judging him.

Herrmann was holding a teddy bear, which Casey raised an eyebrow at, “Anabelle wanted you to have it until you’re better. I tried to tell her you’d be fine, but, well…”

Herrmann shrugged, just as Mouch walked in and gave him a serious look, “Captain, you don’t want to turn a present from Anabelle down. Might just be the last thing you do.”

Herrmann glared at him and shoved him good-naturedly as Casey let out a bark of laughter, welcoming the men into his room as he reached out and took the bear, settling it by his side where its soft fur rubbed his arm.

Severide poked his head back in just as everyone else was entering, setting up the flowers and gifts and all knowing that taking it slow was still better for Casey. Otis and Cruz were the last to walk in, Otis avoiding eye contact. Casey instead directed his smile and nod to Cruz, who nodded back. He knew there had been no reason to fear Casey’s response.

Severide, on the other hand, wasn’t as discreet as he perhaps intended as he glared across the room, eyes foxed on Otis. Without causing any fuss whatsoever – and without even looking up at him – Casey reached up and caught Severide’s hand, squeezing and bringing him back into the conversation. Most of the firefighters didn’t even notice, but those who did just smiled at his leadership abilities.

Casey had never liked being the centre of attention but was more than happy to entertain the questions about his health, though he noticeably tried making out that he was better than he was, that he had suffered less. No one expected anything else, that was just Casey.

He didn’t pay full attention to the conversation after that, content for Severide to take the lead and to just listen, occasionally making comments but putting no pressure on himself. He was just comforted by the feel of Severide beside him and his brothers around them, knowing that here, he was safe and belonged. Everyone was making a conscious effort to keep their voices low and soft, and Casey knew he was cared for.

He didn’t know how long everyone stayed for, but eventually a nurse was popping her head in and politely asking the firefighters to leave. It had been a lot of effort for Casey to maintain his concentration with so many people for so long and, even though he was hiding it, his head was starting to hurt.

They all started to say their goodbyes, Otis – who hadn’t moved from his place beside the door the entire time – trying to sneak out. He’d felt dizzy and lightheaded the entire time he’d been there, and he didn’t know how much more stress his body could take. But before he could escape, he felt Cruz’s arm on him, and turned to see the squad man holding his arm and pointing to Casey, who was motioning for him to stay behind. Severide looked less than happy at that idea, but both were quickly distracted once again as Capp moved in to say goodbye, pouting about something that made Casey laugh and tell him to give it to him at the firehouse.

Boden was the last to leave, hugging Casey and then nodding, conveying that he was proud that he was already going to talk to Otis. He then hugged Severide, shooting the squad lieutenant a warning look, knowing that he had a tendency to get protective when it was a matter of the heart.

Once he had gone, Cruz gave Otis’ arm a final squeeze, stepping forwards to say goodbye himself. Casey had shaken his head, stating that he was happy for the squad man to stay if it was what Otis wanted. One quick glance back at Otis and it was obvious it was, which Cruz was grateful for.

Doing his best to put on a calming demeanor, Casey smiled, “Otis, you know I’m not mad.”

Severide scoffed, and Casey couldn’t hide his disappointment. Turning back to him, he could see the bitterness in his boyfriend’s eyes. Maybe he should have worded him up beforehand.

He didn’t like the decision he had to make, but he’d also seen Otis deflate at Severide’s remark.

Each word causing him pain as he uttered them, “Sev, maybe you should go and get something from the cafeteria.”

Kelly looked over to Casey, then realised he was probably right. Besides, he might as well make it easier on Casey by not arguing. Trying to hide how upset he was with himself, he leant down and kissed Casey’s forehead, squeezing his shoulder and telling him he’d be back soon.

Once he had gone, the Captain turned his attention back to his subordinate, gesturing to the seat by his bed, “Otis, really. I’m not mad, and I mean that.”

Unable to make eye contact – nor stop the tears that had sprung to his eyes – Otis shook his head, not understanding how Casey could be so forgiving.

“Otis, please. Sit down. I’m not mad.”

Otis just looked up at him, tears now unashamedly streaming down his face, “I don’t understand.”

Casey smirked slightly, gesturing first to himself, then shaking his head as he shook his fist, making sure to keep smiling at Otis, “Me. Not mad. At you.”

Unable to help the snort of laughter that made it’s way through the tears, Otis leaned against Casey’s bed, “But how? I ran you over…”

Smiling again, because that seemed to be the way he was going to get through to Otis, “Technically, you didn’t run me over… you just hit me.”

Otis couldn’t stop another bark of laughter, now able to get his tears under control. He wiped his eyes with his wrist, before running it under his nose, “But… why are you forgiving me? I hurt you.”

Casey took a breath, leaning his head back slightly. Now, he would have to be more serious, but he could see he was getting somewhere, “It was an accident, Brian.”

Otis still wasn’t getting it, “I plowed right into you – “

“You were distracted – I know that that wouldn’t get you off in a court of law, but this _isn’t_ a court, so…”

Otis just shook his head again, “But… Casey. Captain. I still… I didn’t mean – “

Trying a new tactic, “Are you sorry you hit me?”

Brian’s mouth dropped open, “Of course – “

Casey spread his hands out, shrugging, “Then it’s okay. I forgive you, because it was an accident. I was never annoyed, because I knew it was an accident.”

Otis still wasn’t quite comprehending Casey’s forgiveness, unable to imagine why he was being so kind. He had every right to be annoyed at him, to resent him. Hell, Brian wouldn’t blame him if Casey handed him a pink slip.

“Otis, I’ve seen you drive the truck to a hundred accidents, and I know you have to be a good driver to pass the test for truck. All this? It was just a mistake.”

Brian still wasn’t buying it, even though he just wanted to agree to give Casey piece of mind.

“Did I ever tell you I failed my first test for driving the truck?”

He glanced up at that, thinking that Casey was lying but seeing only honesty in his face, “You failed the test?”

He nodded, “I did. Miserably. I mean, not even close. I barely got down the street before they turned me back.”

He couldn’t help but smile slightly, amused because Casey was taking the piss out of himself, “How?”

Smiling, and relieved that he was getting through to him once again, “I passed the written test, no worries. Wasn’t even hard. Then it came time for the drive – I was nervous, if I’m honest. It was icy, and the visibility was pretty crappy. I’d pulled out fine, clutch was down and all that. Indicated. Made sure I wasn’t going to hit another car even though as an emergency vehicle, I had right of way. I didn’t stall it, or slip or anything. Then I got to the end of the street, and the instructor asked me to turn left, instead of right.”

“I was running through everything I’d done in my head, trying to work out what had gone wrong. They directed me back to the station then asked if I knew what I’d done wrong. I admitted I didn’t. Went through it all verbally. Then the instructor mentioned how quiet it had been.”

“I’d forgotten to turn the sirens on. All that training, running through everything in my head. And I’d forgotten to turn the sirens on. Doesn’t seem like a big deal, but how are people supposed to give way to you if they don’t know you’re there?”

“It was months before I was willing to try again, and even then, it was only because it was part of the Lieutenant’s exam. It was the same with not putting the car in reverse. It was a mistake.”

Otis had gone silent, not knowing how he was supposed to respond. Casey had sounded so genuine throughout it all, so honest, that he knew he was forgiven. But he didn’t know how he could ever thank his captain.

So, tears were streaming down his face when he looked back up at Casey, eyes wide as he tried to convey his gratitude, “Thanks, Matt.”

Casey just smiled, hoping that Brian was starting to forgive himself. He knew it was a process, that it still might take a while, but for now the younger firefighter had accepted his words, and that was a huge step. He opened his arms, hoping to physically calm the elevator man.

Brian wiped at his eyes and nose again – _why was the damn thing still running?_ – and then leant into Casey’s hold, relaxing at the feel around him. Casey was rocking him slightly, and he tried to channel his appreciation into him.

Casey glanced up to see Cruz smiling at him and beamed back when he gave a thumbs up. Casey smiled, he was glad he’d done good.

When Otis finally pulled back, sniffing once again as he thanked Casey, who dismissed it and told him it was no big deal. Otis’ stomach then rumbled, and Casey laughed as he gestured to the bowl of pods – the one sweet thing Severide had brought him – and told Otis to take some.

As he was leaving, Casey’s soft voice called him back, “And Otis?”

Brian nodded, ready to listen to anything his Captain had to say, “Give Kelly time. He’s just defensive – he doesn’t _really_ hate you… he doesn’t completely blame you either. He just needs a bit of time.”

Otis just nodded again, knowing that realistically, Severide had nothing to apologise for anyway. He had run over Casey in a car – not that it had been on purpose, the key thing he’d got from his and Casey’s discussion.

He turned around to leave once again, before a thought occurred to him, “Captain?”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations – for you and Severide, I mean.”

The smile Casey gave him was worth it, “Thanks, Otis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up being over 5,000 words... but wasn't going to split it into two chapters for the life of me. 
> 
> Wonder if anyone can pick up on Casey's complication? Sort of a cheeky one XD I'm excited about posting the next chapter, put it that way!


	7. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles evilly*

Casey grinned through a mouthful of pods when Severide re-entered the room, reaching out and popping a few more into his mouth. Severide responded by holding up the sandwich wrapper, teasing Casey that he’d thought he’d better prove he’d eaten so he didn’t send him back. Casey grinned once again, laughing as he lifted his hands and dramatically conceded defeat, all the while patting the bed.

Severide didn’t miss a second before he was moving back to his side, once again taking his hand and sitting next to him, keeping one leg on the ground to balance himself so he didn’t lean too hard against Casey. Matt leant against his shoulder, then angled his head so he was looking up at him, a guilty expression on his face, “Sev…”

But Kelly just shook his head, smiling warmly, “Sh. It’s okay. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Matt just shook his head, “I didn’t mean to kick you out… didn’t mean to reject you. I know that you were just – “

Pressing his lips to Casey in order to get him to stop talking, Severide hummed, “Case, I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold my tongue. I do feel bad about that. And I know you forgive Otis… I know. And I know I should… I will… I’m just – “

“Hurting and worried and defensive over your boy. I know, Kelly. I appreciate it. And I love you for it.”

Severide smiled, leaning down and kissing Casey. He could see how drained his boy was, the good thing was he agreed with everything he said, they were on the same page, “And I love you for your maturity and understanding… your loyalty. I love you so much.”

Casey was the one to initiate the kiss this time, but Severide could see he was starting to struggle. Casey may be able to hide his killer headaches from his subordinates, but Severide knew him better than anyone. Softly, he broke the kiss, pressing his lips to Casey’s forehead instead, which caused Casey to close his eyes and lean in.

Reluctantly, Severide started pulling away from his side, “I’ll get you some more meds…”

But Casey just grunted his discontent, possessively gripping Kelly’s arm and pulling him back. Severide smirked at the antics, “… or I can turn off the lights and we can rest together?”

Casey’s smile grew wider and he nodded. Severide kissed his forehead once again, before crossing and flicking off the lights as quickly as he could, eager to not leave Casey alone again.

As soon as he got back, he saw that Casey had already shifted and moved onto his side. He knew that other than the headaches, the incision site still hurt, as did his ribs and bruises. But Casey wasn’t going to let that stop him cuddling up to Severide. And Severide _needed_ to have Casey close.

He was as gentle as he could be as he climbed into the bed, giving Casey as much room as possible. As soon as he was settled, Casey moved one arm around him, securing himself and Severide. Severide did the same, careful of his ribs, but otherwise making sure he was firm enough, so Casey felt secure.

And just like that, they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much event, Severide and Casey alternating between puzzles and Severide reading _The BFG_. He was getting good at doing the voices for the giants and had Casey almost in tears from the laughter a few times. Severide was just glad to see Casey perking up. He was clearly still fuzzy, and Kelly knew that there were times he lost concentration, and there had been a few times that he’d  had to close his eyes, nauseous, and breathe deeply through his nose, but Casey was now able to keep up his ‘fine’ façade when the nurses walked in, something Severide knew to be an improvement.

While they were having dinner – with Casey sharing his pasta with Severide, because it was the only hot part in the collection of food they’d built up – Severide pulled up Netflix, once again finding a mindless kids’ film to watch. They ended up having more fun bagging out the film, mocking the stupid decisions being made, but neither of them minded.

After a while, though, Casey started squinting slightly, and a pinched expression came over his face. He was trying to hide it, though, likely because he didn’t want to disturb Severide. So, Kelly just brought a hand up to his neck and massaging the tense muscles, trying to alleviate a bit of tension.

Casey hummed in response to that, but not much longer and he was shutting his eyes, and he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. Feeling guilty that he hadn’t stopped the show earlier, Kelly quickly paused it and whispered to Casey if he wanted more meds.  

Matt refused, murmuring that Kelly could keep watching what he wanted, and whispering that he was content to just sit next to him. Kelly just rolled his eyes, shutting down his laptop, lowering the lights and making sure Casey was comfortable before he sat beside him, stroking Casey’s forehead and whispering soothing words to him, and before long, his blonde baby was asleep.

* * *

Dinner had already been served as truck pulled in, late from their most recent call, some small accident on the freeway. Nothing exciting, and everyone just wanted to get into the warmth and to have their meal.

Cruz had waited on the apparatus floor, wanting to make sure Otis was okay. He couldn’t stop the pang of sadness he felt as the replacement Lieutenant jumped down from the rig, nor the one when he saw Otis jump out of the back, rather than his deserved place in the driver’s seat.

Otis scrubbed at his nose as he walked through the doors, comforted by Cruz falling into step beside him. He was beyond grateful to his brother, knowing he needed to shout him a few rounds at Molly’s when this was over. He needed to shout Casey a few rounds too, and Severide. And maybe a few for everyone else in the firehouse.

He’d have to make sure he had enough money in the bank.

Before long, he and Cruz had taken their places at the table, plates of steaming pasta in front of them. Otis couldn’t ward off another small coughing fit, wiping his eyes and nose once again.

He noticed Brett looking at him in concern, and gave her a tired look, “What?”

Brett was unfazed by his tone, “How long have you had that cough?”

Brian shrugged, “The air is really cold and dry. It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

He jumped as Brett’s icy fingers came in contact with his neck, and she started gently palpitating the length of it, “No. Your glands are up. You’re sick, Otis. You probably have a cold.”

Otis froze, staring at Brett as she pulled away, covering her mouth with her shirt. Cruz said something about her being over dramatic, but Sylvie shook her head and reminded him how fast these things spread around a firehouse.

He was barely processing it, though. Horrified at the ramifications of what Brett had just said.

Capp leant across the table, shrugging, “Otis. It’s just a cold. You’ll live.”

But Brian was already shaking his head, “No. You don’t understand. We visited Casey. I visited Casey.”

The table went silent, aside from a slight _thunk_ as Brian’s head collided with it.

* * *

Kelly hadn’t been tired, so he’d ended up putting on headphones – _damn, Herrmann had thought of everything_ – and had queued himself a list on Netflix, watching something with a bit more meat to it than he had been with Casey. He kept an eye on his boy, though, glad that Casey was sleeping peacefully with his mouth handing open.

It was almost midnight when he’d got bored, finally tired enough that sleep seemed like a viable option. He still wasn’t planning on leaving Casey’s side, so as he took the headphones off, he reached down to get a pillow from his camper bed.

And frowned as he heard Casey snoring.

Casey was a silent sleeper, he never made any noise. Well, aside from when he’d had the flu and had barely been able to breathe, but usually, no matter the weather, Casey didn’t make a sound.

Which was good, Severide made enough noise for the both of them.

But right now, Casey was letting out the occasional snort, and Severide didn’t know if he should be worried. Casey _had_ had the oxygen mask on until recently, his nose would be dry. He’d had sedatives. He was still on other drugs. Maybe the side effect of one of those was snoring.

If that was even considered a side effect.

Kelly looked Casey over, he didn’t seem to otherwise be uncomfortable. He didn’t look pale, didn’t look like he was in pain. The monitors weren’t reporting anything irregular. His body language suggested that he was in a deep sleep, and Severide wasn’t about to wake him and jeopardize that. Deciding that the best thing to do was let Casey keep resting, Severide lowered his own head.

* * *

Matt felt as though he had been punched in the nose when he woke up, his head hammering between his eyes. Everything felt clogged, and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. Once again, the lights seemed too bright, and everything seemed to be moving through treacle.

_What’s going on?_

Casey tried to take a breath through his nose, but only heard a gurgle as no air reached his lungs. A salty, bitter substance filled his mouth, and Casey coughed, trying to rid himself of it.

The motion had brought him sitting forwards, and the warm weight that had been pressed into his side disappeared. He didn’t have time to regret that, though, because now that the cough had started, he couldn’t stop it.

He felt his chest start to ache as the coughs made their way out, brutal and painful. He couldn’t breathe through his nose, so he was forced to suck in breaths through his mouth, which only made the coughs feel harsher. He felt a warm hand on his chest, rubbing it and supporting his weight. He also felt another one on his back, stroking gently.

The coughing abated, and Casey found himself leaning backwards as he was settled against the pillows. He was still having a tough time catching his breath, everything feeling congested, but the hand rubbing his chest still hadn’t disappeared.

He slid his eyes open – everything blurry from the tears – and saw Severide looking at him in concern. The darker-haired man smiled at him, moving a hand to his forehead and stroking it gently.

“Hey, Matty. Think you’re sick.”

Casey just nodded, eyes drifting closed once again. It certainly felt that way. He knew this wasn’t from the concussion – his head was hurting in the wrong way. And as far as he remembered, concussions didn’t make you cough.

He felt something press into his nose, and frowned as he slitted his eyes open again, “Blow, Case. You’re really congested.”

Not having the energy to be embarrassed that he couldn’t even blow his own nose, Casey blew, knowing that Severide must really love him to be doing all this.

“Docs are coming, Case. They’ll sort you out.”

Casey shrugged, “Jus’ a cold.”

Because he was pretty sure it was. He’d felt sicker before, and he knew that if his throat was hurting and nose was blocked it was probably just a cold. He felt Severide jerking the mattress as he nodded, “I know, Case. But you have a temperature. Just want to make sure.”

Plus, the docs could give him drugs, and make sure that nothing got worse. And, they would check it out during rounds anyway. But Severide couldn’t help but be worried _. Just when Casey had been getting better._

Severide kept a hand on Casey’s chest, hating the occasional coughs that shook his body. Casey had his eyes closed, and Severide wasn’t about to disturb him. He could see Matt was exhausted.

Before too long, though, footsteps approached, and Severide turned to see a new doctor walking in. She smiled, approaching Severide and reaching out a hand for him to shake. Her confidence as she introduced herself as Doctor Miller actually relaxed Severide a bit, and Casey opened his eyes and shook her hand too, not letting his illness get in the way of his manners.

It was no surprise that Casey was polite and co-operative as she assessed him, seemingly satisfied with the answers he was giving, and nodding as she listened to his lung sounds, checked his throat, and check the colour of his snot. Despite his chivalry, it was obvious that Casey was embarrassed, something that Miller also picked up on. She told him he shouldn’t be – not that that would ever convince Casey – and even apologised over how vigilant they were being.

She finished her assessment, nodding to the nurse who had accompanied her, and she started setting up a blood draw, which earned a weary side-eye from Casey, “It’s a cold. Do I need that?”

Miller nodded, knowing that Casey’s question was valid, “I don’t doubt you just have a cold, but it’s worth being sure. We also want to prevent you from picking anything else up, and give you the most effective drugs.”

Casey sighed as he nodded, watching in mild fascination as the nurse joined the tube to the cannula and blood was vacuumed into it. Severide couldn’t help but cast a worried look at Miller, “Are you sure it’s a cold? It’s hit him hard.”

She nodded, “Matt’s immune system is suppressed because of all the steroids he’s on – the most suitable approach will be giving him anti-virals to counter the suppression, and to assist his immune system in fighting it off.”

“Can he be taken off the steroids?”

Miller made a so-so gesture with her hand, “They might be reduced, though they’re helping with the healing and concussion at the moment. Once we have his blood work, we’ll have a better idea of what he needs, be able to make the best treatment plan. I am going to give you some cold meds now, though… nothing too out there, but should help you feel a bit better.”

Casey nodded, holding out a hand as he was passed the tablets. He swallowed them, wincing at the pain in his throat, and then shivered as he once again huddled into Severide, seeking warmth. Severide responded by wrapping his arms around him, rubbing Casey’s arms as he shuddered once again, unable to hide the worry on his features.

Miller smiled, “We should be back within the hour. Just relax, Matt.”

Casey croaked out a thanks, Severide echoing him as Miller left the room.

Once she had gone, Severide turned his worried gaze back to Matt, hating that he was feeling so bad again. Casey was pale, and his eyes were rimmed with red. His nose was already chapped, and there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

Matt noticed Severide’s worried expression, and smiled softly, hoping to calm him down again, “More BFG?”

Severide just nodded absently, pulling out the book to the page he had left of and starting to read.

* * *

It didn’t even take them the hour to confirm it was just a cold virus, and a mild one at that. It was only hitting Casey as hard as it was because of the steroids he was on. Still, though, a bag of anti-virals had been added to the concoction of drugs he was on. They could cause even more nausea and dizziness – both of which Casey was already suffering from – so he had also been given a constant low dose of anti-nausea medication, and some of his steroids would be reduced. _That_ might result in a headache, but Casey was already on meds for that… in honesty, Severide’s own head was starting to hurt with remembering everything.

Because of the quantity of drugs Casey was now on – and the cold itself, the risks associated with it – his hospital stay had been extended, which the blonde had barely been able to hide his annoyance at. And as much as Kelly wanted to take him home, he didn’t want to risk Matt not having the medical care he needed, didn’t want Matt to suffer some complication where he was too far away to get help.

Kelly had wedged himself on the bed once again, holding Casey on his lap as he continued to read him the BFG. They were occasionally disturbed by Casey’s coughing or sneezing fits, and each time Severide would rub his back or forehead and wait as Casey brought his breathing back under control, before feeding him sips of juice or water or blowing his nose. Matt was tired enough when that was all said and done, and he would just lean back against Severide and drop his head back against his shoulder.

They were still in that position when Boden entered, frowning and looking concerned when he saw Casey pale in the bed with tissues strewn all around. Casey just leant against Severide tiredly as he quickly filled the chief in, explaining the situation and indicating to the anti-virals, as well as telling Boden that it was at least a very mild strain. As soon as Boden had realised Casey was sick, he’d apologised, stating that he should have been more careful when he brought everyone in to visit.

Severide had dispelled that idea, telling him it wasn’t his fault and of course he shouldn’t be expected to know if someone had been sick. Besides, it could have come from anywhere in the hospital, any piece of equipment, any food that had been brought in, a nurse or a doctor...

But Boden had shook his head and explained that Otis had left shift halfway through due to a cold. Casey didn’t miss the way Severide hardened, his expression turning murderous within seconds.

Hoping to calm him down before things got heated, because his head _really was_ starting to bother him, “Kel. It’s like you said. It could have been from anywhere.”

But Kelly shook his head, “He knew he was sick, and he still visited you?”

Casey couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly, “Kel. Maybe he didn’t know? Besides, it’s not like I’m immunocompromised – “

But Kelly wasn’t relenting, “You _are,_ Case. From the steroids. Besides, it’s implied that you don’t visit someone in the hospital when you’re sick – “

Matt winced slightly as he closed his eyes. Kelly’s raised voice was sending stabs of pain through his head – whether it was the concussion or cold he wasn’t sure – and he just didn’t feel up to this right now, “Kelly – “

Not noticing Casey bringing a hand to his forehead, “C’mon, Casey. He keeps screwing up – “

His voice grew quieter as he tried again, “Kelly.”

“First actually hurting you, now you’re sick – “

Now it was just pleading, _“_ Kelly _.”_

But Severide didn’t register that, his protective instinct had taken over, “And you still think he’s not – “

_“Kelly.”_

It took Boden’s rough voice to draw him from his thoughts, and Severide’s eyes widened as he looked back to his boyfriend.

Casey was leaning back into the mattress, a hand over his eyes, pressing his temples in an effort to suppress the headache. Severide felt a stab of guilt. Dammit he needed to control his temper, “Matty?”

The blonde nodded, lowering his hand and muttering, “Headache.”

Severide felt like a monster as he nodded, moving back to his side, “I’m sorry, baby…”

Casey took his hand and squeezed, “I know. S’okay.”

Exchanging a worried glance with Boden, Severide settled next to Casey, worried that the blonde might reject his contact. But Casey just snuggled into him, shivering harshly as he tried to warm himself up.

Boden noticed, and stripped off his Chief’s jacket and resting it over them both. Severide whispered his thanks and kissed the top of Casey’s head again. Casey hummed contentedly, leaning against Severide and closing his eyes.

Boden only mouthed his next words, asking Severide if he needed anything. He’d shaken his head, but Boden silently filled up a few cups of juice and water, as well as a few bowls of snacks, and put them on the bedside. That way, either Severide or Casey could snack on them.

Severide nodded, smiling, “Thanks, Chief.”

Boden nodded, whispering that if they needed anything, they should text, and asking if he should update the house. Severide nodded, because he knew that people would be wanting to visit Casey now. As Boden was leaving, Casey didn’t say bye, which told Severide he was probably asleep again.

Hoping that the meds would help Casey fight of this bug fast – and that he could soon take him home – Severide continued to hold him, trying to channel his strength into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist... just love sick Casey too much XP 
> 
> And I have to say how much I appreciate all the comments... they really go a long way in getting me motivated to write! Thank you all for being such a great community!


	8. Idling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honesty... I'm having a lot of fin writing this fic XD So glad everyone seems to be enjoying it :)

Otis groaned as he looked at his messages, seeing that Boden had sent a text, informing everyone that Casey had a cold and with the steroids he was on, it was hitting him hard. He’d reminded them to check with Severide before visiting – and _not_ to ask Casey, because he would no doubt agree no matter what – but suggested they give them a few days.

Since coming home from shift, Otis hadn’t done anything to look after himself, too wracked with guilt. That had changed once Brett and Cruz had arrived home, though, with Bret sorting out the medications and Cruz setting up the couch and movies. Otis had protested, he was barely ill, and a cold wasn’t life threatening, but Sylvie had rolled her eyes and told him to suck it up.

Cruz had then done his best to distract him from his misery, hoping that Otis would stop stewing in his own guilt for long enough for Casey to get better and prove there had been nothing to stress about. And he’d started to relax a little, knowing that Casey was being cared for and that he would make a full recovery.

But then he’d got that text from Boden, and he’d sunk right back into the pit of despair.

Joe was desperately trying to reason with him, hoping to get through to his best friend, “Brian… you didn’t know you were sick. Casey will get that – he’d understand – “

But Otis just groaned, “Casey’s having to understand a _lot_ of my mistakes at the moment – “

“Two, Otis. Two mistakes. And two you can’t even be blamed for, not really…”

“Two mistakes that have made Casey feel like _utter shit._ ”

Cruz honestly didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how he could reassure his friend, “Brian, I was there. Casey didn’t blame you at all for the accident – at all. I’ve seen Casey annoyed and that was not it. He was not lying. He was honest.”

Otis groaned, “Yes, and then I went and messed it all up again…”

“Did you know you were sick?”

He shook his head, and Joe rolled his eyes, “Exactly, so how can you be blamed?”

Brian just sighed, “I should have known.”

Their phones dinged again, and Cruz glanced down at his, feeling somewhat guilty as a breath of relief left his chest, “See? Look what Herrmann just said… he gave Casey a bear from Anabelle, and she’s been sick… might not have been you.”

Otis opened his eyes and peered at the message, before just sighing and shaking his head, “He’s more likely to have got it from me than the bear…”

Cruz just shrugged, “More _likely._ Doesn’t mean he did. And who knows, there could have been a nurse… or a doc, or even Severide could have come into contact with someone…”

Brian just closed his eyes and turned away, “Yeah, _could have._ Doesn’t mean it wasn’t my fault.”

And Joe could do nothing but look at his friend in concern.

* * *

Severide didn’t know what to make of Hermann’s text, his claim that he _might_ have been the one to infect Matt with his cold. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with the other lieutenant, even if he had given Casey the toy after Anabelle had held it to her snotty nose. Which made him feel bad about snapping about Otis earlier. Because if Herrmann had known, and still got Casey infected, shouldn’t he be as angry at him as he was with Otis?

Dammit, he knew he was an arse, and dammit he didn’t know what to think.

The one thing he did know, was that he should apologise to Casey.

The man in question had his head back, resting against Severide’s shoulder, mouth hanging open. He was still letting out the occasional snore, but Severide had learnt that it was also to do with the angle Casey had his head at, and if he propped him up a little more than he would breathe easier and would stop snoring. His temperature hadn’t gone anywhere – in fact, it was bordering on being a ‘slight fever’ – but the nurses had explained that it wasn’t worrisome, and that it just meant Casey’s body was putting up one hell of a fight.

Severide was absently stroking Casey’s arms under Boden’s coat when Casey stirred, coughing roughly. The fit sounded painful, and once Matt was done, Severide hummed and asked him how he was feeling.

Casey didn’t answer his question, though, just croaking out, “You’re going to get sick, Sev.”

Shrugging, because he didn’t give a single damn if he got sick, Kelly shook his head, “I might not. Besides, it doesn’t matter… you’re the most important thing right now. You’re the thing that needs the most care.”

Casey just took a few breaths through his mouth, nose too stuffed up for him to breath through it. Knowing that Matt would never ask for help – not if it was as minor as having his nose blown – and knowing that he really lacked the strength, Severide lifted another tissue to his nose, wincing at the gurgling sound that came from it. Once he was finished, he wedged his forehead against Severide’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Readjusting Boden’s coat around his shoulders, Severide brushed a hand through Casey’s hair – and tried not to stress himself out over the sweat and heat – before pressing his lips to the top of his head.

That caused Casey to stir, though, and he was looking up at Severide with damp eyes, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Severide frowned, knowing that the only reason Casey was asking, was to distract him. He was also worried that the moving images and sounds might make his head start to hurt again, possibly even bring back the nausea.

Struggling to express himself in a way that didn’t convey his concern too much, “You sure you’re up to that, Case?”

Matt nodded, blinking slowly once again, “S’fine, Sev. Watch something?”

Kelly couldn’t refuse, and he knew that if he didn’t put something mindless on to watch, Casey would just push himself harder to entertain him. So, just to keep him calm, Severide nodded, and quickly opened up his laptop, locating something that he knew would mildly interest Matt and putting the volume on low. Matt was leaning against his shoulder, head angled so he was more comfortable than watching the film. Severide’s suspicions were further confirmed when Casey’s eyes fluttered half-closed, and he stopped focusing on the laptop. Severide wasn’t going to say anything, though, because he knew that if Casey knew he was onto him, he would try to do something else that would result in him getting even _less_ rest.

They were about halfway through the film when Casey fell into another coughing fit, the motion bringing him back up to a sitting position as he hacked up his lungs. Severide didn’t move his hand from his back, hoping to soothe him in some way.

Once Matt was done, he leant back tiredly, tears dripping from his eyes. Severide was quick to take another tissue, first wiping away the tears and then holding it to his nose so Casey could blow again. Weakly, Casey went to lift his hand up, but instead of taking the tissue, he just rested it on Severide’s elbow.

Once Casey had got rid of all he could – and Severide had winced at the sound – he leant his head back, breathing through his mouth and closing his eyes. Severide once again put his hand to Casey’s chest, rubbing gently along his collarbone and trying not to be concerned at the heat he could feel radiating through the thin hospital-issued gown.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Casey with his head back and eyes closed, head pounding in two different ways, eyes stinging, nose running and just trying to breathe through the wheeze in his lungs. Kelly was watching him worriedly, wishing there was a way he could comfort Casey. Any possible way.

He was still lost in his own thoughts when Casey turned to him, slurring weakly, “Sev, shower…”

Kelly shook his head, “No. I’m fine, Case. I don’t need another – “

But Casey shook his head and shifted, “No, me?”

Understanding, Kelly didn’t even think twice before nodding. He knew the logistics of it would probably be difficult – Casey hardly had any energy as it was, and he was still hooked up to so many monitors, but he wasn’t going to deny his boy. He’d move the earth for Casey if he had too.

The nurses had been apprehensive on Casey having a shower, he was supposed to be on bedrest and confined to his room. But Severide had maintained it would be good for Casey’s morale, and that couldn’t be argued with. They started to disconnect him from the monitors, the whole time with Casey smiling up at Severide, reassured that his boy would look after him no matter what.

They changed the dressing on his head to a water-proof bandage, which also gave them the opportunity to tell Casey it was healing well. Severide didn’t miss the moment that Casey’s eyes flittered up at him, questioning, and he quickly leant over Casey and told him it looked fine, trying not to let on how hard it was to see the healing hole in his boyfriend’s head.

He didn’t let go of Casey’s hand for a second, rubbing the back of it as Casey did his best to ignore the fuss that was being made over him. Severide knew it would be making him uncomfortable, so he kept chatting the nurses to take away the extra attention from Casey. He didn’t miss the slight smile Casey offered him, and he knew he’d done the right thing.

The nurses must have picked up on Casey’s anxiety as well, because after making sure that the shower was on and watching Severide get Casey into the bathroom, they took their leave, satisfied that they could have privacy without any risk to Casey’s health.

Casey had seemed even more dizzy than before, which had concerned Severide greatly. He had Casey sitting on the toilet, ready to untie his gown and remove it, when Casey broke out coughing. Severide couldn’t hide his worry, thinking that the shower had been too much too soon, but Casey just wiped his eyes and croaked out that he was fine.

He got Casey undressed and sat him on the shower chair, stripping off his own jumper before kneeling in front of him, ready to assist Casey in any way that he needed. Casey had relaxed at the warm water running over his body, opening up his lungs and helping as it dissipated the tension.

Kelly reached in and took the decongestant soap – which he’d have to thank the nurses for, they really had gone above and beyond – and stuck his hands under the water, trying to warm them up before he touched Casey. Casey had been coughing off and on the whole time, scrubbing his nose, but it seemed as though the coughs were easing, and that told Kelly that the steamy water was working.

Satisfied that his hands were now warm enough, Kelly started rubbing his shoulders and pressing his fingers into the still-tense muscles. Casey moaned in relief, resting his forehead against Kelly’s upper arm, drenching his shirt but Severide didn’t mind. He just kept rubbing the soap in, trying his best to warm Casey up and to relieve the remaining tension in his muscles.

Casey had his eyes closed when Kelly pulled back slightly, taking the next bottle and glancing down at Casey, “Matty, want to do your hair now.”

Casey hadn’t even realised he was half-asleep – or possibly a little more than _half_ – and he raised his head, allowing Severide to gently rub shampoo through it, careful of the waterproof bandage covering the incision site.

Matt had long since warmed up and relaxed, but he was now swaying slightly from the fatigue. Severide shut the water off, trying to keep Casey in the warm air for as long as he could while he wrapped the fluffy towels around him, drying him off as gently and efficiently as he could, before transferring him back to the toilet. Then, he took the spare clothes he had for Casey, tenderly pulling the softest pair of tracky dacks over his legs, securing fluffy socks over his feet and tugging his hoodie from earlier on. The hoodie was still warm from his own body heat, and – like the trackies – was long on Casey, so he quickly pulled his hands into it and smiled.

Seeing that Casey was half-asleep, Severide quickly secured an arm around under his armpits, before bending slightly and slipping the other below his knees. He was as smooth as he could be as he picked Casey up, kissing him on the forehead as Casey smiled up at him, leaning against his shoulder, “Can walk, Kel.”

Severide shrugged, already moving back to the bed and smiling as he saw that the sheets had been changed, “I know, Case. But you can also be carried.”

Casey smirked, and Severide coulnd't stop the wide smile that covered his face as he covered Matt with the sheets, tucking him in before taking the blanket Herrmann had brought them, and tucking it around his upper body, making sure he was snug and warm. For the final piece of the picture, he put the bear under against Casey’s body, smiling at the adorable site of his boy all snuggled up.

Casey was smiling at him, only his head poking out from above the sheets, “You look like a burrito, Case.”

Matt chuckled, “Feel like… a loved burrito… I dunno.”

Severide smiled gently, kissing his forehead and smiling at him, before caringly stroking his forehead as Casey drifted off. Only then did he page the nurses, allowing them to connect Casey back up to the monitors – which meant he had to move the blankets, but it didn’t matter because he secured them right back around him when he was done – and they took the time to listen to his breathing, satisfied that some of the congestion had cleared and that Casey’s fever had lowered, though also explaining that he shouldn’t be worried if it spiked again. That was to be expected.

And even though their words made Kelly happy, he took the time to grill them all on Casey’s treatment, making sure they were giving him the right drugs, if they were going to change. He didn’t want Matt taken off meds he needed and then feeling worse, but vice-versa he didn’t want Casey to be suffering form side-effects of drugs that he didn’t need. All of that roused Casey, and he just watched on in awe.

The nurses were patient as they explained that yes, Matt was getting the best care possible and that yes, the meds were constantly being reviewed and updated. Only once Kelly was satisfied did they leave, and Severide finally noticed that Casey was staring at him with half-opened eyes, smiling sleepily at him.

“What?”

Matt just grinned, “You must really love me.”

Kelly’s heart melted, “I do. I love you more than anything, Case.”

Casey reached out and took Severide’s hand, squeezing it and rubbing his palm. He never thought that he would experience love like this, never realised it was possible. He’d grown up thinking he was weird for loving with as much passion as he did and thinking that he might be the only one in the world. When he’d came to the realisation that his family just wasn’t overly sentimental or loving – usually, one’s mum didn’t kill their dad – he’d felt a surge of hope, thinking that others would be more like him. Then he’d just been hurt, time and time again, from both girlfriends and boyfriends. He’d always been used. Always been used because he put a lot into relationships and took them seriously. And girls and boys alike had used his loyalty and fear of being alone for self-gain.

And time and time again, he’d fallen for it. He’d been more than cautious when he entered in the relationship with Severide, due to both his history and Severide’s. But Kelly had proved time and time again, that he was here. And Casey couldn’t believe he’d ended up in a perfect relationship that had allowed him to be happy.

Casey hadn’t even realised that he was staring at Severide with an intense look of love until Kelly broke him from his thoughts, “Are you feeling any better?”

He was able to be honest as he nodded, the shower having soothed the achiness and cleared some of the congestion. He was warm and cozy, and with Severide. Without needing an invitation, Severide pulled out _The BFG_ once again, picking up where they last left off and smiling as Casey nuzzled back into the pillows, keeping his eyes trained on Kelly and a happy smile on his face.

They stayed like that until Severide reached the end of the book – and orphan Sophie had found her home in the palace, and the BFG was allowed to live there as well. All the demons from the BFG’s past had been locked up, and the children of the world were safe.

Casey knew it was cheesy, contrived even, but he couldn’t stop the – metaphorical, of course – parodies being drawn between his life and the book, with Severide being the BFG. Or maybe being the queen and inviting him – orphan Sophie – in. He couldn’t stop himself saying as much, and Severide had just smiled and leant against the bed, holding both of Casey’s hands and staring into his eyes.

And that was how Herrmann found them half an hour later. Once he’d found out Casey had a cold, he’d decided to bring a few comfort items over for him, as well as more clothes. He knew Severide would be the most essential thing Casey needed, but Aloe Vera tissues and Vick’s Vaporub were two things he doubted the hospital would provide. He’d also brought lemon and ginger tea bags and honey, as well some natural concoction that Cindy swore by. Plus, a humidifier, stating that he wasn’t sure what was useful, and he could take anything they didn’t want home.

Severide had just chuckled, while Casey had leant back in the bed, directing an extremely grateful look at Herrmann, “You didn’t have too, Herrmann.”

But Christopher had just rolled his eyes, “More than happy too, Casey. Wouldn’t want to leave you in the lurch.”

Casey just thanked him again as Severide went and started unpacking everything, cramming the already over-full dresser with more items.

Herrmann took the opportunity to glance back to Casey, “How are you feeling anyway, Captain?”

Severide didn’t even need to call Casey on his bullshit as he uttered he was fine, because Herrmann knew him well enough to do so. Casey did look pretty shitty, after all, the chapped nose and paleness having not gone anywhere.

Casey just snorted and rolled his eyes, “Really, I’ll be fine. It’s just a small cold – “

“One that’s kicking your arse, Captain.”

Casey smiled warmly once again, both proud and relieved that Herrmann was still honest and loving with him, despite him being the superior officer. Not only did it mean that Herrmann was loyal to him, that he respected him enough to remain friendly _and_ professional, but it also let him know that he was also managing and maintaining the relationship on his end.

Severide had finished setting everything up, satisfied by his layout, thinking that he had removed everything Casey no longer needed and had replaced it with the things that would best help his cold.

Casey took the chance to grab his attention, motioning to the bathroom, “Kel, get yourself cleaned up.”

Kelly paused, reluctant to leave Casey alone, “I – “

“Only got your arms wet before. Have a proper shower. And Herrmann brought you clean clothes. Your shirt is still wet.”

Herrmann nodded, agreeing with Casey, “I’ll stay with him, Lieutenant.”

Kelly glanced back and forth between them, trying to weigh up the situation. He didn’t want to leave Casey for a moment, but he knew that he’d have to eventually, and that if he showered now, at least he wouldn’t be alone.

Besides, he knew he was outnumbered, “Fine. But you better not leave him, Herrmann.”

Herrmann gave him a mock salute – which Severide smiled at – and then they both watched as Severide started to slowly gather his things, maintaining eye contact with Casey and going deliberately slow. Matt knew that even though part of Severide really didn’t want to leave him for even a short duration, a bigger part was just trying to entertain him.

His theory was confirmed when Severide started backing towards the bathroom, occasionally jerking back as though he was going to run back to Casey. Herrmann was chuckling, and Casey put on a mocking grin as he waved cheerily, overjoyed at Severide’s efforts. Kelly darted back a few times, until he was at the door and he slowly closed it, before abruptly opening it again and looking back out.

Casey was almost breathless from laughter, and pointed at the shower, “Lieutenant. Shower. Now.”

It was Severide’s turn to give a mock salute, “Aye aye, Captain.”

He then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door with a click. Just as Casey started to lean back, though, Severide once again cracked it open, poking his head out, before in slow motion once _again_ retreating. Casey threw his head back and laughed, thinking that Severide’s antics were hilarious.

Herrmann had sat down beside him, also smiling at the squad lieutenant, and knowing how happy Casey and Severide were. Which made him happy as well. Neither man had had it easy growing up, and now they had real joy.

Casey cleared his throat, coughing slightly, before glancing over to Herrmann, “You know you don’t really have to stay. You’ve already done more than enough…”

Herrmann just shrugged, “Eh, and have Severide trap me in a burning building? I don’t think so.”

Both men laughed, because it seemed like something Kelly would threaten to do with nothing more than a look, even though everyone knew Kelly could never actually harm anyone.

Mid laughter, Casey broke out into another rough coughing fit, covering his mouth with his elbow. The motion also brought the bear out, and it dropped on top of the covers, smiling up at everyone.

Once Casey had caught his breath – and before Herrmann even had a chance to check if he was okay – Casey smiled fondly and picked the bear up, looking down at it, “It is really soft, I can see why kids like these.”

Herrmann nodded, not paying attention to the subtext of the context, that it had basically been an admission that Casey had never had a soft toy as a child. Instead, he just agreed, “Yeah, it was given to Anabelle when she was born, practically hadn’t let go of it since. Little bit of wear and tear but she just calls it love.”

Casey chuckled at that, “You can give it back to her and tell her it’s already made me better, if you want…”

Herrmann shook his head, “She wants _proof_ that you’re better before she takes it back. She wants _photos._ You’re doing me a favour, Captain.”

Casey couldn’t help but laugh again, before he frowned, deep in thought, “Anabelle isn’t actually sick, is she?”

Looking to the bathroom door – just to make sure that Severide hadn’t come back in – Herrmann leant in, “She had a cold three weeks ago.”

Sitting the bear back up in his hands, Casey smiled at his subordinate. Even though he’d always been the superior officer, Herrmann was far older than him, far more experienced. He was a father, had raised children, and even though Casey knew that, knew that Herrmann would make the right decisions, he was still thankful and proud of the older man.

“Thanks, Herrmann. Really.”

Herrmann just shrugged, “No worries, Captain.”

The shower was still running, and Herrmann glanced across to it. He could see that Casey – even with the cold – was doing well, so he decided it was safe to bring up the topic, “How’s Severide doing with all of this?”

Casey put his head to the side, trying to think of the best answer, before deciding on, “He’s Severide.”

Herrmann nodded in understanding, “You know he’ll get there, Casey… he just…”

“Loves me and is defensive, I know. I really… I mean. I love it, I really do. It really makes me feel… wanted…”

Casey broke off, almost in tears. Hermann put a hand to his shoulder, “You deserve it, Matt.”

That did bring a sob from the truck captain, and he hastily wiped his eyes, nodding his head forwards. Glancing across to Herrmann, he gave him a watery smile, “Thanks. I mean it.”

The older man nodded, squeezing Casey’s shoulder once again before keeping it in place and rubbing it, “C’mon, Captain. If Severide sees that I made you cry, then I _will_ be left in a burning inferno.”

Casey smiled, nodding and laughing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up catching a cold myself... which really put me out of action because I felt bad writing sick Casey XD 
> 
> Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint! There's still a bit more to go... I'm almost back at school (winter break in Australia)... but I'm hoping I won't loose too much more time XD 
> 
> Speaking of Australia... left an Aussie-ism in on purpose... not sure how wide spread the word is, but 'tracky dacks' means tracksuit pants. I actually don't know how many other countries use that word yet XD


	9. Cruising

By the time Kelly re-entered the room – and admittedly, felt quite a bit better from the shower – he was relieved to find Casey and Herrmann engaged in a game of go-fish. It had seemed to be the most reasonable option, Casey didn’t have a lot of brain capacity and his concentration was still terrible, thinking still made his brain hurt (not that he’d admitted that to Herrmann). And games like snap were out because they involved fast movement, and there was the risk of Herrmann hitting the back of Casey’s very bruised hand.

Despite their educated choice, though, the game was still clearly impeded. Every now and again Casey’s concentration would waver, and he would forget what Herrmann had just asked for. Even though he was clearly embarrassed, Casey would just ask Herrmann to repeat himself and they’d keep playing. His concentration issues aside, having only two players also impeded the game, because there wasn’t much competition.

As soon as Kelly stepped out of the bathroom, he waved him over and asked him to join the game. Severide didn’t give it a second thought, carefully perching on the side of Casey’s bed and wrapping an arm around him. He was just glad that Casey had perked up and was engaged with something, even if it was clear he was trying to play down how ill he was feeling. He knew that Casey was in the very least feeling better, and that comforted him.

Severide was unable to keep his eyes off his blonde beauty as he tried to rig the game to give Matt an advantage. Casey was still doing his best to remember the cards being handed around - and for the most part, didn't seem to be getting frustrated - and despite the occasional coughing fit, he thought he was doing a pretty good job. 

They didn’t even realise how long they’d been going for until the nurses brought in dinner for Casey, a second meal quickly following for Severide, courtesy of one of the nurses who noticed his refusal to leave. Herrmann smiled and packed away the cards, claiming he should be getting back before hugging the two younger officers and leaving them in peace. 

Kelly set the table in front of Casey, making sure his bed was propped up so he’d be comfortable. And even though Casey was well enough to do it himself, he knew his energy reserves were still limited, and that he'd rather be spending them with Kelly. Besides, he loved that Kelly was doting on him. It made him feel loved.

Sitting beside Casey, Kelly lifted up the food covers. He didn’t miss the moment Casey’s face fell. Matt had tried covering it, he really had – because he never wanted to seem ungrateful – but he hadn’t been able to hide his disappointment at the sight of the meal. And looking down, Severide could understand why. It was meat and boiled vegetables – which included boiled potatoes.

Casey had never explicitly explained why, but Severide knew he _hated_ boiled potatoes. He suspected it had to do with his childhood poverty and that he’d probably had it a lot when he was a kid. And although Casey would never waste food – even boiled potatoes – and probably wouldn’t even complain if it weren’t just he and Severide, Kelly knew he hated them.

So quickly, before Casey could try to cram them in and wash them down with water, Severide took half of his meatloaf and transferred it to Matt's plate, before taking the boiled potatoes. Matt’s head jerked up, prepared to tell Severide that it was fine, but Kelly just looked him dead in the eyes before shoving an entire potato in his mouth.

Matt just blushed and glanced down at his plate, because he knew Severide didn’t mind, because _Severide loved him._

Severide ended up finishing off his meatloaf anyway, because Casey couldn’t. And even though that worried him, Kelly knew that Matt never had much of an appetite when he was ill or injured.

Once Kelly had cleared it all away, he tucked the blankets back around his boyfriend, helped him blow his nose, fluffed his pillows, and then kissed his forehead. Matt was fading closer to sleep, but insisted they watched Netflix. The only reason Kelly conceded was to let Casey get some rest.

Picking something he knew Kelly wanted to watch – and not that he wasn’t interested in it himself, but he certainly wouldn’t have picked it – Casey relaxed at the feel of Severide beside him.

It didn’t take long for Matt to go to sleep, and Severide paused the film, much more interested in watching Casey’s sleeping face than the computer. Despite his paleness, chapped nose and lips, and how he was generally looking ill, Casey was adorable.

Severide once again put his head down on the edge of Casey’s hospital bed, not wanting to go as far away as the camper bed and lose contact with him. While his back _was_ already aching from sleeping in that position, he couldn’t leave his boy.

He was presently surprised, then, when he heard the sound of something being pushed into the room, turning to see two nurses pushing in a second hospital bed. The sound disturbed Casey as well, and his eyes fluttered open as he half-awoke. But Severide sat down next to him, running a hand over his head as he tried to calm him back down, nodding to the nurses once his eyes slipped shut.

Once Casey was settled, one of the nurses smiled at him, “This is an older hospital bed… we keep them in storage just in case there’s an outbreak, or an overflow… or in the circumstance of overbearing family members.”

Severide grinned, moving to help them but hearing Casey groan and grip his hand harder. The two nurses giggled, motioning that he should just relax and let them set it up.

They brought it as close to Casey’s bed as possible, setting up the head so it was at the same angle as Casey’s, and then pushing it closer to Kelly. Severide waited until his leg was sandwiched between the two beds, then lifted it, struggling for balance only for a moment before the nurses had moved it under him and he could rest his weight against it. 

“Thanks…”

The two nurses just smiled again, whispering that they were happy to help, that they were both something of a celebrity on the ward. The two lover firefighters.

Once they left, Casey stirred again, eyes slipping open as they shifted to find Kelly, before he smiled at their proximity.

“Love you, Sev.”

Kelly moved closer, ending up in the crack between two beds and putting his arm around Casey's back, “Love you too, Case.”

He drifted off, and Severide couldn’t hide his smile as he watched him sleep.

* * *

Severide was waiting by Casey’s side, elbows once again resting on the bed, holding Matt’s left hand between both of his. He could hear from Casey’s breathing that he was as stuffy and congested as the previous morning, and knew that overnight, everything would have built up again. He still looked cute, though. Casey always looked cute to Severide.

When Matt’s eyes finally did flicker open, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, letting out the breath when it refused to leave his nose. That triggered a coughing fit, and Severide sat him forwards as he closed his eyes against the headache. 

“Hey, baby.”

Casey snorted as he opened his eyes, grimacing when it caused snot to run down his face. Kelly didn’t say anything, though, just held another tissue to his nose and waiting as Casey used it to blow.

As soon as he was finished, Severide threw the tissue away and smiled as Casey opened his eyes, coughing out, “Sorry, Kel.”

Severide just shushed him, pressing the button to call the nurse, “Another shower?”

Casey coughed again and nodded, leaning against the table and resting his forehead against a hand, hoping to suppress the headache and stop feeling so crappy. Severide just stayed by his side, running his hand up and down Casey’s back as they waited for the nurses to detach Casey from the monitors, before he was once again helping Casey to his feet and moving him towards the bathroom.

The shower went down much in the way it had the previous day, with Severide helping him bathe and rubbing his back as he coughed up the gunk in his lungs, aided by the steamy water. Severide washed his hair, doing his best to groom it back, and then kissed his forehead.

He was quick to get Casey dressed once again, bundling him up with the same pair of trackies but a clean jumper, and then lifting him and once again carrying him back to his room, tucking him in and popping a throat lozenge in his mouth. He knew Casey could walk, but he just couldn’t help himself. Casey didn’t seem to mind anyway, comforted by Severide’s close presence.

Knowing that Casey had a CT scan later in the day, Severide was adamant he rested beforehand. Casey conceded, but only on the compromise that they would see if he could go outside later. Even though Severide was cautious about that, he knew how much Matt needed to get outside.

“We’ve got an hour, Case… anything in particular you want to do?”

Matt hummed, before pointing to where his phone was charging. Kelly grinned as he handed it to him, glad that Casey felt up to answering the numerous messages he’d received. He planned on keeping a close eye on him, though, because he didn’t want him to push himself too hard.

As he scrolled through the messages he’d received from everyone, Casey couldn’t help the smile that covered his face. They had a group chat – which was mainly used for social outings but was a useful tool when one of them was injured – and grinned as he read through Severide and Boden’s updates, as well as the well-wishes from his brothers, celebrations about his improvements and concern over his cold.

He sent a message to the chat, thanking everyone for their concern and admitting that he was starting to feel better, stating that Severide was doing a good job and that he was hoping to be discharged soon. He’d shown the message to Severide before he sent it – pretending that he just wanted him to check the spelling, but Kelly knew it was to get assurance that what he’d said was okay – and then he'd pulled Kelly firmly against him, wanting him to stay nearby and keep an eye on what he was saying. Severide was more than happy to do that, of course, helping Casey settle against him. 

Casey had then gone to his private messages, trying to respond to each person without sounding like a broken record – something else he asked Severide to help him with. But as soon as he’d sent a few off, he’d start getting replies from his older messages, and he then started struggling to keep up.

Kelly noticed but didn’t say anything, just pulled out his own phone and started typing something. Casey then let out a bark of laughter as he read the text Severide had sent to the group chat – _Guys. Stop bombarding Casey. He can’t keep up._

As quickly as they’d started coming before, the messages tapered out, and Matt finally had a chance to keep replying. Only once he’d caught up and replied to all the messages, did Severide once again authorize everyone to once again keep replying.

Matt didn’t miss the fact none of his family had texted him – not that they would know, he rationalized – and after a moment, he noticed someone else hadn’t messaged.

Otis.

He wasn’t offended, of course, because he knew that there was only one reason Otis wasn’t texting him.

Self-deprecation.

But before he got a chance to weigh up his options – he was thinking of messaging Sylvie, because she seemed most in tune with everyone’s emotions – there was a knock at the door, and both Miller and Gray poked their heads in. Casey locked his phone and handed it back to Severide, who was already adjusting his sheets and getting ready for the consult.

Miller was happy with his lung sounds and admitted she didn’t think she’d find anything alarming in his blood draw. That was handled fairly quickly, and before he even knew what was happening Casey was being checked over by Gray, the man grueling him on the headaches and how he was recovering.

It was easy for him to admit that he didn’t know if the headaches were from the cold, or the concussion, and Gray admitted it was probably a bit of both. He ran him through the appropriate cognitive tests, satisfied at his progress. Casey might be feeling a little slow, but that was to be expected and there were no concerning signs.

“I’d still like to get a look at your head though, Matt. Mainly because of your history… and because the cold might be masking some of your symptoms.”

Matt agreed, but only because of the Kelly’s highly anxious expression. Severide hated that his boy would be forced back into the machine, but there was no way he’d be comfortable with Casey not having that scan.

He helped Casey up and into the wheelchair, settling the blanket over his lap and before taking the handles behind. He knew that there was a dozen other people who were capable of pushing Casey, but he also knew that Casey would feel safer if he were the one directing the chair.

Kelly was there to help Casey up and onto the CT bed, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back, whispering that he was only a few meters away. Casey knew that and didn’t have any issues as the magnets started rotating around him, this time aware of where he was, but he still loved to listen to Kelly’s words, knowing that the man was there and loved him.

Kelly got Casey back into the wheelchair, leaning over his side and whispering that he would get him back to bed. Matt shook his head, though, asking if they could go and sit outside for a bit. Severide agreed, because the sun was up and it was probably the warmest it would be all day.

As soon as the sun was on his face, Matt had closed his eyes and relaxed, resting his head back against the chair. The fresh air was a relief as well, and so was the breeze on his face. The cold still made Casey’s nose run, though. And even though Severide had thrown Boden’s coat over his shoulder, Casey soon started to shiver. Kelly wrapped his hands in his and did his best to help warm him up, but before long, he started to grow concerned that Matt’s already compromised immune system would start to struggle.

So, regretfully, he leant over and roused Matt, murmuring that they should get back. Casey was quick enough to agree, snuffling slightly as Severide pushed the chair.

By the time Kelly had him back in his room, Casey had leant his head back against one of Kelly’s hands, and was almost asleep. Severide didn’t have the heart to rouse him once again, so he lifted Casey and got him back under the sheets, making sure Matt was tucked in and calm. Then he pulled the table back over, setting up the humidifier to counteract the dry air Casey had been breathing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some actual plot... but I can't help the fluff fest XD


	10. Alternator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly disgusted at myself that it ended up being over a month since my last update... never planned on letting it go that long :( 
> 
> Things have been hectic and honestly, I think I'm going to have another few intense months... I've been diagnosed with an illness and have lots of hospital at the moment, and am still trying to finish school XP BUT hopefully I start to get more on top of things... now the initial stuff is over it should be easier lol.

Gray was almost ready to let Casey go on a neurological front. Even with Matt’s history, they weren’t worried about his head. He was no longer in danger of declining, and he was stable and comfortable enough on the current doses of medications. They’d even taken Casey’s high pain tolerance and general refusal to admit he was in pain into consideration, and they knew that he was doing really well. Symptoms were still to be expected, of course – it could be months before the headaches faded and the nausea could hang around for weeks – but they could be managed with medications and rest.

Miller was also satisfied with how his cold was going, impressed at how fast he was healing given his suppressed immune system. Casey was still congested, and the coughing still plagued him, but his temperature was normal and stable. He would still have to stay in a warm environment – ideally a bed – and would have to avoid sick people but bar any complications he would be fine and make a full recovery. Kelly had relaxed at that, relieved that Matt would definitely be back on shift soon, but he was still worried that his boy would be feeling sick for a while.

He hated it when Casey was feeling crappy, and Matt was still sleeping most of the time, which told him that his blonde was feeling worse than he was letting on.

The only thing left for was for Casey to be weaned onto oral medications. He was on quite an impressive concoction of medications and they needed to be confident that Matt could hold down the drugs long enough for his body to absorb them. It would be tough on his stomach, though, and the offer for more anti-nausea medication was there.

Kelly was filled with apprehension. He didn’t like the idea of Casey feeling bad, even if it was only for a short while.

Matt had sensed his boyfriend’s anxiety and had feigned confidence as he downed the pills and gave his boyfriend a smile.

“Hey, Sevvy, come here…”

Kelly glanced up to see Matt giving him an encouraging smile. Severide frowned to himself, feeling guilty that Matt was still trying to reassure him. Matt was the one with the brain injury, _Matt_ should be the one being comforted.

But Casey was still smiling brightly, and Severide just melted at the sight. The truck captain reached out and tugged him towards the bed, shifting once again to make room for him and pulling him close. Severide didn’t miss the moment Matt tried to cover his wince, and he cast a weary eye over him, “You feeling okay, Case?”

Matt shot him another sloppy smile, “I’m fine, Kel.”

Slowly, Kelly nodded, carefully resting back against Matt, conscious of the way he was holding his ribs. There was no way he was going to complain, though, and Kelly knew that Matt needed the close contact as much as he did. Besides, Matt had already melted into his warmth, so Kelly just made a mental note to keep an eye on it.

Just like he had to keep an eye on Matt’s nausea, and Matt’s headaches… and the fact Matt was still getting tired easily, his coughing, his dripping nose… how he still struggled to get warm… too get comfortable…

And with all of that banging through his head, Kelly felt another wave of exhaustion pass over him. He tried forcing his eyes open again, needing to see that Matt was still there, still happy, but he could still feel them closing against his will.

He felt Casey brushing his hair back, running his fingers calmingly back and forth across his forehead. It occurred to Kelly to try to open his eyes again, but Matt was sushing him and he was so tired that he couldn’t stifle another yawn, and Matt was running his fingers through his hair again, and the next thing, he was out.

* * *

Matt waited until Severide’s breathing had evened out and it was clear that he was finally getting some good quality rest. He knew that the squad lieutenant had been doing nothing but looking after him the while time he’d been in the hospital, totally neglecting himself, and as much as Casey appreciated that, he also knew that Kelly was exhausted.

So, if Kelly was finally going to get the rest he deserved, Casey wasn’t going to do anything to disturb him.

Casey adjusted his hand around Kelly’s arm, gently making sure that he was leaning comfortably against him. Matt knew that Severide always slept poorly when he was ill. While Severide was usually able to sleep through anything – with the exception of the alarms at the firehouse – when Matt was ill, he was up at every movement, making sure that Matt didn’t need anything.

In fact, Matt almost couldn’t remember a time where he’d been up and unwell and Severide hadn’t been there. Severide was always there for him.

He stifled a yawn of his own, before reaching across and taking his phone. Kelly had charged it while he was sleeping, of course, and he’d even downloaded a few apps on it that would take little in the way of brainpower, so Casey would be able to entertain himself if he needed too.

He cast an adoring look in the squad lieutenant’s direction, softening at the way Severide’s mouth was hanging open and his head was tilted back.

Fuck he loved Severide.

Casey unlocked his phone, once again checking the group chat – reading Severide’s update – _Guys, Casey’s doing a lot better. Still tired, though. He’s hopefully getting discharged soon._  – and smiling at the messages from the house. Once again, he could see that Otis hadn’t messaged him, and though he was concerned, he wasn’t offended.

It just reiterated that he needed to do something.

He sent a quick text to Boden, because he knew that he had left his chief out of the loop and that Boden had been doing a lot for both he and Severide. He also messaged Herrmann, only now conscious that he had barely thanked him.

Then, he opened up Sylvie’s window.

He thought about what to say for a moment, hating that he was reduced to asking for help when he’d been so unresponsive. He probably wrote ten messages, before finally settling on one asking how she was and thanking her for her concern.

He waited for a moment, before his phone pinged and he froze, instantly glancing at Severide.

Kelly snorted in his sleep, then rolled back towards Matt.

He paused for another second, hoping that Kelly wasn’t going to wake up, before slipping his phone onto silent and glancing down.

Brett had already responded, once again making sure that he was alright and asking if she could do anything.

Taking breath, he bit the bullet, asking how Otis was going.

There wasn’t an immediate response, but when Sylvie did message back, Matt could sense that she was holding back on at least some information. He didn’t blame her, of course, because surely if she was injured and in hospital, he’d be concealing things too, but he also needed honesty.

He said as much and was proud of Brett as she gave him a more honest answer.

_Otis won’t drive the truck. He’s taking it hard, Casey._

Matt frowned in concern, hating that there wasn’t more he could do from his hospital bed. But he also trusted Brett and knew that she was very emotionally competent. He trusted her judgement in the situation.

_What should I do? I don’t blame him, he needs to know that._

He had to wait for a while, still keeping as quiet as possible while Kelly continued to sleep against him. Though his healing body was still demanding that he rested, Casey managed to keep his eyes open as he waited for Brett to respond.

When she did, she apologized, stating that she’d been on a call, and assured him that she and Cruz were handling it, but that his getting better would probably be the best thing.

And otherwise Otis just needed time.

Casey knew that it was the truth, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. He wanted everyone to be happy, and such a stupid accident had jeopardized that.

Plus, he knew the sooner everything went back to normal, the better. Only then would Kelly calm down.

Brett must have gone off on another call after that, because once again, she stopped responding. Casey understood, of course, and leant back as he opened one of the apps that Kelly had downloaded for him.

It was just a sudoku. Kelly had downloaded others that would require even less thinking, but Matt wanted to try to keep his mind active.

He found that he had no issues as he played – though he was certainly using lots of notes, and occasionally getting confused with the numbers – and he knew that the concussion was finally resolving. The best part about that was it meant that Kelly would start feeling better about the situation, because Kelly’s emotions were healing as well.

And Casey cared about that because Kelly was his light. He knew that Kelly loved him, and he knew that Kelly would always be there. No matter what, he could trust Kelly. And he knew Kelly felt the same way. Even if Severide hadn’t grown up in an abusive home, Casey knew that he’d never had it easy. There were still times that Kelly struggled to open up, and Casey knew that it was a result of the hurt he’d experienced in his early life. Because even if Severide tried to deny it, he was a highly sensitive person.

Matt was still entertaining himself as the nausea started creeping in, the headache too. He locked his phone and put it down, in the hopes that closing his eyes and meditating would help, but he realised after a while that it would be futile. He didn’t want to call the nurses and ask for meds, because he knew that it would wake and worry Kelly, so he resolved to continue to fight the nausea.

By the time Severide opened his eyes, Casey was breathing through his nose in an effort to stop his stomach rolling. Casey was more or less unaware of what was happening, and he jumped slightly as Kelly’s hand landed on his shoulder. Matt shook his head subtly, sending Kelly a pleading glance. In his mind, the difference between being discharged and not was his need for anti-nausea medication.

Kelly was in two minds, he hated seeing Matt ill but also didn’t want to break his trust. So, he sat beside Matt and spoke to him, dismissing Casey’s apologies over being sick, and did his best to distract him from the pain.

It wasn’t enough, though, and before long Casey was leaning forwards while Severide held one hand to his shoulder and cooed at him. The heaving was savage, and Matt couldn’t help the tears of pain running down his face.

“Breathe, Matty… breathe. Calm down… just breathe… get in control…”

Matt gasped in a breath, not even aware that he’d just been violently dry-heaving without even breathing in. Severide’s hand remained on his back, continuing his instructions as Matt managed to get it under control.

He was leaning back in the bed, Kelly stroking his hair back, when he heard the nurses enter. He heard Kelly grueling them, seeing what their options were, and the corners of his lips curled upwards as he peered out.

“We were expecting it, Kelly. He did well to last as long as he did. And he’d digested all the meds before he was ill, which is a really good sign.”

Kelly nodded, then said something about Casey being tough, and Matt couldn’t help but smile wider and lean against him. Severide kissed him again, smirking down at his boy’s frame, “You’re gonna be okay, baby. They gave you a shot. It’ll help you.”

Matt yawned and nodded, knowing he didn’t need to worry about his medical care and tucking his head under Severide’s chin. Kelly was quick to wrap him in a hug, and in that moment, Matt didn’t care if he looked weak. He felt sick and wanted to be near Kelly.

He was aware Severide was rocking him, and he closed his eyes, calmed by the feeling. He could almost feel the drugs moving through his veins, melting away the pain and calming him. Before he even knew it, he’d drifted off into another deep healing sleep.

* * *

When Casey opened his eyes again, he felt significantly better. His stomach was no longer churning, and his head wasn’t pounding as though it was about to split open. He could hear Kelly breathing beside him, and turned his gaze up so see his face.

Severide was watching him with an expression of total love, and Casey immeaditely returned it ten-fold. He honestly had no idea how his boyfriend was tolerating sitting around here all day. They were both very active people, and his inability to go for a run or move or do anything productive was driving him insane. And he was injured, any excess energy he had Kelly would have ten-fold. He had no idea how he was tolerating it.

But watching Kelly, it was obvious that the man was right where he wanted to be.

“How are you feeling, Case?”

Matt hummed, then yawned, “M’feeling better… you okay?”

Nodding that he was – because he knew that he needed to appease Casey’s anxiety – Severide gently brushed a tuft of hair from Casey’s face. He’d noticed it flop onto his forehead earlier but hadn’t wanted to rouse him. Matt had fallen asleep not long after they’d administered the drugs – something that the nurses had explained was a common side-effect – and he’d paled a few shades once again. They’d already confirmed that nausea aside, Matt was going well on the new meds and that they didn’t think there was any real concern moving forwards. They just had to continue monitoring him to try to find a balance with the nausea meds.

Then, once Matt was comfortable and wasn’t in danger of becoming dehydrated and throwing up his prescriptions, they would discharge him.

Kelly was drawn from his thoughts when Matt squeezed his hand, “D’you want to go for a walk?”

The only consideration that Severide had was whether or not Matt was actually up to it. If he thought that Casey really wanted to go for a walk, and that he actually felt up to it, then he would have made it happen. But he suspected that Matt was only asking for his own benefit, and as much as that made him smile, he preferred Casey rested.

Putting his head to the side, “Do _you_ want to go to go for a walk, Case?”

Matt quickly dropped his gaze, and Severide smirked, suspicions confirmed, “Think I’d rather stay here with you. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’re holding your ribs, baby. I know it hurts.”

Casey sheepishly moved his hand away from where it was pressed into his side. The coughing fits had aggravated the fracture and it was painful, though the pain meds he was already on seemed to be covering it, and he didn’t see any point in saying anything if it didn’t make a difference. But even if he hadn’t complained, he should have known the Kelly had noticed. His boy was watching him so carefully.

But Severide was looking at him worriedly again, “I’ll see if we can get some ice, though I was worried that it would make you sicker… maybe it won’t… I should have asked…”

“Kel.”

Kelly glanced down, seeing Casey watching him with an adoring smile, “I’m okay. It hurts, but I’m okay. You take the pain away.”

Grinning at the cheesiness of his statement, Severide kissed the top of Matt’s head. Casey’s phone then chose that exact moment to ping, and Matt covered another wince as he reached over to get it.

He noticed that Severide was purposefully not looking at the phone as he skimmed the message from Boden, and looking further down his notifications, he realised that Brett had responded an hour earlier.

Which Kelly must’ve seen.

Gently, he took Severide’s hand and squeezed, causing the squad lieutenant to look back up at him. Severide seemed unsure of himself, and Casey’s heart clenched.

“Sorry… I thought it would have just been someone… about you been sick. I didn’t mean too – “

Casey cut him off with a quick kiss, letting him know that he didn’t care about Severide seeing his messages, “I’m not trying to hide anything, Kel. You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you… maybe I should’ve waited…”

Kelly shook his head, relaxing now that he knew that Matt wasn’t bothered about him nosing through his texts, “No, it’s fine Matt… I’m fine with that. I was just worried…”

Lightly, Casey kissed him again, shaking his head as he motioned to the phone, “I trust you, Kel. And I know you trust me… I do want to sort this out, I am worried about Otis, and I know that you’re having trouble with it still… I just want – “

Severide shook his head, cutting him off, “Case, I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever I can do to help you. I am still having trouble with it, yes. But I also know you’re right… and I promise I’m trying to get there, I am… and I will, just – “

“I know… and thank you, Kel. You are valid in being upset, though… and I know that… I think I’d be upset if I were in your position.”

Severide thought that through for a moment. He hadn’t even thought about how he’d feel in Casey’s position, had only thought about how kind Matt was. But now, if he thought about it, if Capp had hit him by accident… he was pretty sure he would have forgiven him.

Actually, he could even think of situations where so many of his men had screwed up, and he’d forgiven them without second thought.

Before he could feel bad, though, Casey caught onto his thoughts, “Kel. I would have thought the same thing as you… big time.”

Dammit, Casey was perfect.

Softly, he leaned in and kissed him on the nose, softly rubbing his arm and just enjoying the feeling of Casey being close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't disappoint! Maybe two or three more chapters, just to finish tying everything up.


	11. Clutch

The morning had started off in its usual way – Casey being stuffed up, coughing and feeling crappy, needing a shower in order to clear his chest and warm himself up. But he’d felt much better afterwards, even feeling up to walking up and down the hallway and smiling at everyone he met. He was still sick and suffering the after-effects of the concussion, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

And the doctors had agreed, medically, that Casey was ready to go home. He was now tolerating the oral medications with only some nausea, and they were satisfied about how regularly he was going to the toilet. Casey had flushed at them caring about his bathroom habits, but he’d done his best not to think about it. If it got him home, then so be it.

Severide and Casey had both started packing up the room, preparing for Matt’s discharge. Or, rather, _Severide_ was packing everything away. Matt had tried at the start but had soon grown tired. He was still shaky on his feet, and when a wave of dizziness had washed over him, Severide had forced him to sit on the bed and rest. Casey had then insisted that he packed away whatever Kelly brought him, but Severide had only smirked and poked his tongue out, refusing to bring Matt anything and forcing him to rest.

Boden had also been by and had already reassured them that they both had the next shift off, by which time Matt would be feeling better and hopefully be able to look after himself, and they would have a better idea of when he could return. Matt had been really thankful, so glad that they had Boden in their corner, but Severide had still been cautious, not wanting to put a date on his own return to work until he knew Matt was fine.

Matt had also managed to press Boden into giving him more information about Otis. Even though the battalion chief had been trying to distract him and manage his stress. Apparently, Otis was already back on shift, having fought off the mild cold virus that wouldn’t have hit Casey half as hard had he not been on the steroids, but he was secluding himself and refusing to drive the truck. It was as much as Boden had been willing to give him, but it had been enough to get Casey thinking.

Obviously, he needed to reach out to the younger man. He’d been unable too, because he was stuck in the hospital, and he felt useless that all he could do was send him a text. The text had got no response, except from a brief message from Brett saying that Otis had seen the message but didn’t look as though he was going to respond. Even if there was some element of immaturity on the Otis’ behalf, Casey thought he understood. Otis was at the point of guilt where he couldn’t face Casey, and even if Matt had done everything to reassure him that he wasn’t mad, the truck driver’s guilt was suffocating him.

Casey was brought from his thoughts as he watched Kelly standing with his back to him, desperately trying to stuff a bundle of clothes into the duffel bag. Kelly hadn’t folded them or done anything whatsoever that would reduce the amount of space they took up, and Casey rolled his eyes. As quietly as possible, he slid off the bed – not needing to take too much time to stabilise himself – and made his way over to Kelly. He grabbed his hips, making the lieutenant jump, and while Severide was distracted, he snatched the bag.

“Oi!”

Matt stumbled slightly as he moved back to the bed, the quick movement having made him dizzy. He dropped back onto the bed without ceremony, a little harder than intended, which jolted his ribs, and he couldn’t hide his slight wince. Kelly’s smile vanished, and he started moving forwards, but Matt gave him a cheeky smile which was enough to make him melt, “Well, it’s not my fault you suck at folding, Kel.”

Rather than taking the bag back off Casey – and potentially making him get back up – Severide shot him a smile and kissed his forehead, once again moving back to where he was sorting their stuff from Herrmann’s. Casey quickly emptied it on the bed, rolling his eyes at the crumpled clothing and starting to fold them meticulously.

Kelly did keep an eye on him, but he was confident that Casey was calm enough and wasn’t exerting too much energy. They’d actually accumulated quite a lot throughout Casey’s hospital stay, and his illness hadn’t exactly made keeping the room neat a priority, so it took Kelly quite a while to pack everything. He’d also given up on making Casey rest, the blonde just being far better at packing than he was, and Matt was just sitting the bear on top of his bags when there was a timid knock at the door.

One hand still wrapped around his ribs, Casey turned and gave the main nurse who had been treating him a smile. She returned it as she pushed a wheelchair into the room, a bag of prescriptions sitting on it, “Hey, Matt. I’ve just got your discharge medications… Kelly’s already sorted out the paperwork.”

Casey smiled at her, thanking her, but she didn’t miss the flash of disappointment in his eyes. She knew that her patient was a firefighter, and a strong one at that, and she understood that he generally didn’t like to appear weak. So she gave him a light smirk, “Sorry, Matt. This is the only way you’re going to leave…”

Matt knew that, really. And even though he wanted to walk out of the hospital, and he’d taken the need for a wheelchair as a blow to his dignity, but he also knew that it was needed. He got tired walking the length of the hall, and he couldn’t breathe through his nose, so he was forced to pant through his mouth, which still aggravated his throat, so he knew a wheelchair was probably the best.

But that wasn’t why he’d been upset.  

He shook his head lightly, giving her an embarrassed smirk as he admitted, “It’s not that… I just… realised I didn’t know your name…”

The nurse only smiled, softening at Casey’s worried expression. She was more than used to patients not knowing her name, and more often than not, they were rude about it. But both Casey and Severide – even if they didn’t know her name – had been so polite the whole time, and she knew that was what mattered most, “It’s Olivia, sweetie, but you don’t need to worry about that. You’ve had your recovery to focus on.”

Severide had been listening, and he felt a stab of guilt as Olivia said her words. He hadn’t known her name, and Casey had checked before he had. Olivia noticed, and quickly shook her head, “And you’ve had to worry about Matt. That’s understandable.”

Kelly nodded appreciatively, taking the prescriptions, stashing them in a bag and keeping an eye on Matt as he moved himself to the wheelchair. Casey was stable enough on his feet, though, and though he lowered himself gingerly to the seat, Olivia seemed happy with his mobility.

Casey let out a breath as his body adjusted to the wheelchair. Not that he’d admit it to Severide – and with how diligently the grey-haired man was watching him, he probably didn’t need to anyway – but now that he was on the milder painkillers he was becoming aware of just how sore his body was. As soon as he’d organised himself, though, he looked up at Olivia and flashed her a smile, “We have two people picking us up… they should be here soon?”

She waved a hand reassuringly, “That’s fine, Matt. You still have time. I am going to walk you both out… usually I need to help patients finish packing… so you’re ahead.”

Casey nodded, taking the opportunity to learn more about her. She had three kids, one of whom was starting school the next year, and she had been working with head trauma her whole life. She maintained that Casey was one of the friendliest head injury patients she had ever seen, confusion and nausea usually resulting in the patient being extremely snappy and irritable. Matt had brushed that off, of course, trying to put his friendliness on her quality of care. He had always been unable to accept compliments.  

Matt brought the conversation back to her kids – of course he did – and smiled as she gushed over their achievements. Severide plonked himself on the edge of Casey’s bed, content to watch as his blonde continued to speak to her, showing genuine interest in what she had to say.

Only when there was a brief knock at the door was Casey drawn from his thoughts, beaming up at Herrmann and Boden. While almost everyone in the firehouse had been willing to help the two officers get home, Severide had identified both Herrmann and Boden as the ones who Matt wouldn’t feel the need to put on a performance around. He knew that the journey would be exhausting enough for Matt without him having to maintain a façade.

And he knew he’d made the right decision when both Boden and Herrmann managed to cover their concern at seeing Casey sitting in the chair.

Severide knew that they should get moving. It wasn’t that he wanted to seem rude, or that he didn’t want to spend time with Herrmann and Boden, but he knew that Casey would tire easily – and if the way he was already resting his head against one of the handles of the wheelchair was any hint, he was already starting to feel it.

Kelly hoisted a bag over his shoulder, trying to balance it. It wasn’t light – none of the bags were – and he was glad that he’d brought along two firefighters to help him carry them. He watched as Boden and Herrmann shouldered two bags each and felt guilty as he watched his chief go for a third. But he was trying to work out how to take the single bag and push Matt at the same time, having two might cause him to crash Matt…

There were still two bags on the bed, and on a logical level, he knew that he should be letting Olivia take Matt and he should take the bags himself. But she must’ve been even more perceptive than he thought, because quickly she moved over and took the last two, flinging one over each shoulder and chuckling at their expressions, “When one of my kids decides to be carried, the other two do as well. I’m used to it.”

Kelly laughed along with everyone else, but he was getting to the point that he just wanted to get Casey home. He couldn’t wait to see the blonde on the couch again. He knew their home felt empty and cold, and he hadn’t even been there.

He moved forwards to take the handles of the chair, but as he did, his carryall swung around and slid down his shoulder. It’s not like it did any damage, but Kelly could quickly see how difficult it was going to be to get Matt to the car without another altercation.

He hoisted it back up, but Casey had already caught on, “No, Kel. Put it on my lap. It’s not that heavy… I can carry it.”

Severide looked doubtful, but Casey started to lightly tug the bag. Softly, he deposited it onto his lap, carefully for any signs of pain. Matt just smiled at him, though, putting one of his bruised hands on the top of it.

“It’s not even heavy, Kel. I promise.”

Slowly, he nodded, still eyeing Casey wearily, not even worrying about the looks Boden and Herrmann were giving him. He moved back around the back of Casey’s chair, taking the handles and trying to stem the anxiety as he rolled Casey through the doors.

He was finally taking his boy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to wrap up now... maybe a few more chapters :) 
> 
> It's been a wild ride.


	12. Gear Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic seems to be writing itself lol. One or two more chapters after this.

Matt tried to keep up with the polite conversation in the car. He’d managed to get into the car no worries – smiling and saying bye to Olivia as she waved cheerily – and holding Kelly’s hand as they settled in the back. Med wasn’t all that far from where they lived, but before long he was leaning against Kelly’s shoulder, getting to the point where he really was drained.

Severide wouldn’t have minded, but when Matt’s eyes slipped shut, he regretfully leant over and roused him. They were only around the corner, and he didn’t want Matt falling asleep if he was only going to have to wake him up in a few minutes.

Opening his eyes blearily, Matt tried to join back into the conversation, but it had died out out of respect for him. He had a headache, but nothing he couldn’t deal with.

It took two of them to get Matt out of the car – Kelly assisting from his seat next to Matt, and Boden offering a firm hand for the captain to take. Once the blonde was standing on stable legs, and Severide had emerged as well, Boden handed him back over, knowing that Kelly would be the one who wanted to get Matt settled. Kelly was concerned, of course, but he also knew it was expected. Matt had spent almost ten days in the hospital, and he would be beyond exhausted.

So, he left Boden and Herrmann to deal with the bags as he got Matt settled in their bed. He couldn’t stop the feelings of excitement as he pulled the blankets over him, just relieved to see the sight of Matt in such a familiar place.

Matt just smiled sleepily up at him as he curled into the sheets, nabbing Kelly’s pillow and wrapping his arms around it, pushing it firmly into his face. Even if he couldn’t smell anything, he found comfort in knowing that it was an object that Kelly touched almost daily. Before long, Casey had drifted off, and Kelly just watched as his chest continued to rise and fall.

He’d been gently combing the blonde’s hair back for quite a few minutes before he became aware that the sounds from the kitchen had stopped, and he knew that it meant that Boden and Herrmann were now waiting for him. He sighed. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for their support, but he really didn’t want to leave Matt.

He tucked the bear against Matt’s side and waited for a few more minutes – counting the seconds between his breaths – before he dropped a kiss to Matt’s forehead, making sure the blankets were securely tucked around him before getting up and leaving the room.

He didn’t close the door – so he’d be able to hear Casey should he call – and quietly, he made his way back through the open plan. The two older men were leaning against the counter, whispering back and forth, but they glanced up as Severide came closer. Aware that his solemn expression had drawn their concern, he quickly did his best to cover it, “Matty’s fine. He’s sleeping.”

Neither seemed phased hearing Severide’s pet name for his blonde, though any surprise from that might have been overwhelmed by Severide’s anxious tone.

Boden was the first to step in, “Matt will be fine, Kelly. They wouldn’t have released him if he wasn’t. It will just take a while for him to build back up his stamina.”

“I know… I mean… they were really careful, because of his history, and they said there was nothing on the scans… and he was getting better. His cold is easing… the bloodwork came back good, and he seems better… just have to watch out if his fever comes back and – “

“Kelly.”

Severide jumped slightly, glancing up. He hadn’t realised that he’d been rambling. He dropped his chief’s gaze and nodded, knowing that his fear was needless. Quickly, Boden dropped a hand onto his shoulder, “Kelly. He’s going to be okay. Matt can come back from anything.”

Herrmann nodded, “He’s one tough bastard.”

Slowly, Severide nodded, knowing that they were both telling the truth. There might be nothing that could ease his anxiety about Matt’s health, but he knew that logically, his worry wasn’t productive. He could watch him for every second and count his every breath, but Matt was well on his way to recovery.

“Do you want one of us to stay with you?”

The fact that Kelly actually considered the offer showed how worried he was. But he shook his head. Boden and Herrmann had done more than enough, and even if he preferred that there was someone around to help if he needed it, he knew that Casey probably wanted the privacy. One of the worst things about hospital was that Matt always exposed, always being poked and prodded. He hated being the centre of attention at the best of times, let alone when he felt terrible.

Shaking his head, Kelly sighed, “No… it’s okay. You’ve both already done more than enough… um, thanks for that…”

Both of them waved it off. Everyone in the firehouse would do anything for the truck captain. Casey was well loved, even if the blonde couldn’t always see it. Severide glanced back to his room, and quickly, Boden moved forwards and embraced him, “He’s going to be fine, Kelly. And with you looking after him? He’ll be better in no time.”

Herrmann nodded, hugging the squad lieutenant as well, “Boden’s right. Casey will be running back into burning buildings before you even know where he’s gone.”

“Thanks… guys. Really. Thanks.”

Herrmann brought him into another hug, and Kelly could feel his trembling slow. Quickly, Herrmann told him that there was food in the fridge and that it was all cooked up, just needed reheating. Everything should be good for Matt’s nausea, and it should have plenty of nutrients to help Matt continue to heal.

Severide nodded, hugging them both once again and thanking them for the help. They had barely closed the door before Severide was on his way back to their bedroom, relaxing when he saw Casey still sleeping peacefully, arm still wrapped tightly around the pillow.

As quietly as he could, he crawled into the bed, making sure that the blankets were still wrapped around Matt. He watched Casey’s sleeping figure for another moment, wanting more than anything to touch him, but not wanting to wake him up. He battled with his own feelings for a moment, before his desire won out. As gently as he could, he reached out and put a hand onto Matt’s wrist, careful to avoid the bruises left by the IVs.

He felt his heart stop when Matt’s eyes flittered open, groggily looking across to Kelly’s frame. Then a sleepy smile covered Matt’s face, and he moved slightly closer, so he was holding Kelly’s hand. Severide couldn’t help but smile back, even as Matt’s eyes slipped closed again, and the blonde went back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kelly was standing over the stove, reheating some of the soup Cindy had made them. Not long after Herrmann and Boden had left Kelly had fallen asleep. He’d been awake in time for lunch, but Matt looked like he was sleeping peacefully, and Kelly hated the idea of disturbing that, so he’d waited in the hopes the blonde would wake up by himself.

That’d proven to be moot, though, because it was now past two, and Severide knew that Casey needed the fluids and nutrients. He wanted to reheat the soup first, though, so Matt wouldn’t have to wait.

He was so engrossed in watching the soup boil, lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t notice Matt walking out of their bedroom. The blonde was tired, sore, and needing his next dose of painkiller, but the sight of Kelly standing at the stove – _their stove_ – was enough to give him a boost. He just hadn’t realised how much he missed the sight of Kelly doing everyday things.

He made his way over to Severide, being as quiet as he could, and just as softly, he wrapped his arms around Kelly’s waist, pressing his face into his neck. Kelly jumped, but only slightly, familiar enough with Matt’s smell and feel to know that it was his boy. He flicked the stove off as he turned around in Matt’s arms, reciprocating the hug.

Kelly was rocking him slightly, and Matt was more than happy to just remain in his arms. He hoped that the silver-haired man wasn’t too worked up, and slowly, he pulled back to examine him, letting out a breath when he saw only love.

“Hi.”

Casey grinned, “Hello.”

Severide’s face split into a grin, and once again, he brought Casey into a hug, “I’m so glad to have you back.”

Matt hummed, “You never lost me, baby.”

And in that moment, he really wished that he could truthfully tell Severide that he would never lose him, that he would never go anywhere. But he knew that wasn’t realistic, and he knew that Kelly couldn’t promise that either. It was the only thing that Matt disliked about being a firefighter.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Kelly hummed and pecked him on the cheek, “How’re you feeling, baby?”

Matt hugged him tighter, not realizing that Kelly was asking about his physical health, “Perfect…”

Kelly chuckled, but pulled away, looking Casey in the eyes, “Physically, Case? Are you in pain?”

Matt stared back into Kelly’s blue orbs, and shrugged lightly, “Pretty good… all things considered…”

Grinning, Kelly moved over to where he’d laid out Matt’s prescriptions, “Well, if that’s not Matty for ‘more painkillers, please’, then I don’t know what is. Go sit on the couch, Case. I’ll bring you your meds.”

Chuckling, Matt made his way back to the couch. He was in pain, but the relief at being home was helping.

Next thing he knew, Kelly was sitting beside him and holding his pills out. Matt gratefully took them, not bothering to check what they were because he knew Kelly would’ve already read him and would be giving him the right doses. Severide then handed him some juice, and Matt was quick to chase it down. Fuck he loved his boy.

One of Kelly’s hands was on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles. Matt wrapped a hand around Kelly’s waist, and leant his head against his shoulder, allowing his eyes to slip closed. Severide softly pressed a kiss to his forehead. Matt reacted, turning his head and meeting Kelly’s lips with his. Severide couldn’t stop himself deepening the kiss, loving the feel of Matt’s soft lips against his.

Readjusting his hand, Matt felt along the waist of Kelly’s pants, searching for an entry point. Eventually he found one, trying to push his hand past Kelly’s tight belt.

He couldn’t stop the slight gasp of pain, though, as it squeezed the bruise on the back of his hand.

Straight away, Kelly broke the kiss and pulled back, eyes wide as he looked Matt over. Casey felt a stab of frustration, looking back to Severide with pleading eyes, “I’m fine, Kel…”

Kelly wished he could give into his feelings and have sex with Casey right there, but his concern for the blonde won out, “I’m sure you are, Matty. But you’re in pain, and I want you to rest…”

Even though part of Matt wanted to protest, he knew Kelly was right. And he knew that if their positions were exchanged he’d be feeling the same way. So, he just pouted, almost unable to hide his smirk. His expression brought pearls of laughter from Kelly, and he gently kissed Matt’s forehead as he pushed his hair back, “I’ll make it worth your while, but after you have a meal…”

Casey smirked and quipped something about his preferred meal, and Kelly lightly slapped him on the shoulder, “ _Proper_ meal, Matty. Mind out of the gutter.”

Matt grumbled something else in response, and Severide chuckled again, moving back into the kitchen and making up two bowls of soup. Matt put his feet up on the table, taking the remote and relaxing at the feel of doing something as normal as lining up a queue on Netflix. As much as he’d rather be helping Kelly, he knew that the dark-haired man would only push him back to the couch, and frankly, he was grateful for the respite. He felt as though he could sleep for a week. He could hear Kelly cluttering around, getting them both cutlery and a variety of drinks – juice, water, milk… anything Casey could possibly want – and before long, Kelly was by his side.

Severide quickly sorted Matt out – seemingly thinking that his blonde was incapable of even pouring himself juice – before he smiled and started engaging with the show Matt had put on Netflix.

* * *

They’d gone to bed early that night, because Severide could see that Matt was still exhausted. He tried to justify Matt’s lethargy to himself – his inner voice telling him that they had done nothing but laze on the couch, and that if Casey was so tired from that, there had to be something else wrong.

But they hadn’t just lazed on the couch. Matt had come home after ten days in the hospital, he was bound to be tired. The journey home had been taxing on him, especially with Boden and Herrmann there. Matt was always especially worn out when he was ill, it was one of his most hard-hitting symptoms, even if the blonde was good at hiding it, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when Matt had started yawning and his eyelids had drooped.

Kelly had bustled them to bed, only relaxing when Casey was dressed – in warm clothes, but not too warm, just in case the fever wanted to make a reappearance – medicated – night time cold meds, his steroids and painkillers – propped up with a pillow – which should ease the congestion and help his ribs – and he was holding him in his arms. Casey had snuffled in his usual adorable way, and Kelly had drifted off to the sounds of his soft breathing.

They were only woken once in the night when Casey’s ribs decided to protest the lack of pain medication. Matt had tried to contain it, but eventually he realised he’d need to take another dose. He was allowed to take them every four hours, so it wasn’t like he was over medicating himself, and he tried to be quiet as he reached across for the drugs.

His slight movements had woken Severide, and it prompted a good ten minutes of reassuring Kelly that he was fine. Matt was pretty sure that Severide had only accepted it because he wanted to get him back to sleep, and another ten minutes of Severide brushing his hair back, and Matt was asleep again.

Kelly stayed up, though. Now that Matt wasn’t connected to any monitors, there would be no way of knowing if something was wrong. So, he kept an eye on Matt’s chest as it rose and fell, satisfied that his breathing was sufficient, only drifting off in the early hours when he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

“I’m _fine_ , Sev. Really. Barely been dizzy today.”

Severide rolled his eyes as he made his way to the front door, “Because you’ve been sitting down, baby. You still need to rest.”

Matt rolled his eyes, slightly. Though he knew there was truth in Severide’s words. His recovery had started off slowly, him becoming dizzy easily and being almost always tired. The first day, he’d been trying to help Kelly with the laundry – as much as he loved the man, he preferred his Captain’s shirts their origional white colour, the pink that Severide always managed to die them just wasn’t quite right – and he’d grown dizzy and stumbled. Severide had grabbed him and stopped him falling, of course, but he’d then been unreasonably worried. He’d sat Matt on the couch and had refused to let him move, though after a while decided he needed to get back to the laundry.

Matt had tailed him in, and when Severide told him he needed to sit, he’d gone back into the open plan and brought one of the dining chairs, placing it down, planting his arse on it, and commencing to boss Kelly around, telling him what went in which load.

Aside from that incident, though, his cough had stared to clear and he was barely congested. The bandage on his head had finally disappeared, and the hole was healing well. But he was still tiring easily. And Kelly noticed that there were times he paled and needed to breathe through the nausea. Matt was still on a large quantity of medications and they were making themselves known.

But for the most part Matt was _fine._ He was recovering.

Kelly opened the door, and was surprised when a small girl dashed past, beelining towards Matt, leaving a frustrated Herrmann standing in a door, “Anabelle! Say hello to Kelly!”

Anabelle ignored him, still making her way to Casey’s side. She’d met Casey before, when he’d still been Herrmann’s lieutenant. And she knew her father respected Casey, and therefore, she did too. And she’d been delighted when Casey had given her the time of day, thinking that someone as important as Casey wouldn’t have time for children.

Her familiarity with Casey gave her the confidence to fling herself at Casey’s unsuspecting form.

Matt winced slightly, but he was quick enough to conceal it. He quickly wrapped his arms around the little girl as she started slipping backwards – so she didn’t land on the ground – and gave her a bright smile, making an effort to conceal another wince as she squeezed his broken ribs. 

Herrmann looked as though he was about to tell her off again, but Casey quickly shook his head. Anabelle might be outgoing, but she was also very sensitive. If she knew she’d hurt Casey, she was likely to take it to heart.

Anabelle started rapid-fire throwing questions at Casey, and Severide knew he wouldn’t be able to get a word in. Smirking, he turned back to Herrmann and waved him in. Cindy had heard about Matt’s slow recovery and had sent him over with more food, and Severide had piles of things to give back to him anyway.

Herrmann motioned vaguely to Anabelle, “Sorry… I tried getting out without Anabelle noticing… she was insistent…”

Waving him off, Severide glanced back over to where the girl was still interrogating Casey, looking over him with scrutiny that was surprising for a six-year-old girl. She was standing over him, hands on her hips, and leaning forwards as she asked him questions, all the while Casey was doing his best to hide his laughter.

“Does your tummy still hurt?”

Severide watched in awe as Matt continued to reassure her, thinking the entire situation was adorable. A side glance at Herrmann told him that he thought the same thing, the engine lieutenant’s affection for his daughter being immense.

Suddenly, Anabelle had turned to Severide, approaching him and standing her full height – which was about up to his hips – and glared up at him, “Is Matty better?”

Unable to stop his eyebrows shooting up, Kelly glanced to Matt for his answer. Casey nodded, winking slightly. Of course, there was no reason to admit to the little girl that Casey was still poorly, but Severide still had a hard time being positive about Matt’s health. He noticed every single moment that he struggled, and he couldn’t help but keep them in mind more than Casey’s optimism.

“Yeah, heaps. He’s hardly even lethargic anymore…”

Back on the couch, Matt snorted and smacked his face into the back of the couch, shaking his head. It was the only sign that Kelly got that he’d said something so wrong. Anabelle looked utterly confused, but after a moment she shrugged, deciding to go back and terrorize Casey.

Herrmann leaned in, “Do you want me to call her off?”

Severide considered it, but slowly he shook his head. She was sitting beside Casey now, seemingly engaged with the questions Matt was asking her, “Nah, Matt’ll be fine…”

Herrmann nodded at that, accepting Severide’s answer. If she started getting out of control, he could always pull her away. Besides, he only planned on staying for long enough to make sure that they were alright. Besides, Anabelle needed her nap before karate. Unless he wanted a repeat of last week.

They started making polite conversation between them, first packing away the food Cindy had prepared, then moving to the piles of puzzles and toys. They both kept an eye on Anabelle as she demonstrated her moves to Casey, but she was keeping a safe distance away from his battered form and he’d already moved the table.

“And then I’m allowed to kick the shit out of them!”

Severide glanced up, seeing Matt snorting in amusement and covering his face. Anabelle beamed, happy that she’d got a positive reaction out of Casey, but Herrmann shook his head, “Anabelle! Language.”

She looked up sheepishly, then turned her attention back to Matt, getting back to her earlier demonstration.

Herrmann was still flushed as he glanced over to Severide, “Sorry about her. We’re trying to get a grip on the swearing… think it was Lee Henery.”

Kelly waved it off. There was no way he could claim that he was innocent, and he knew that though Casey rarely swore, he was in no way offended by it, “It’s fine. She’s a cute kid.”

Smiling proudly, Herrmann nodded. He loved his kids so much it was sometimes hard to be impartial, but that’s what he had to do as a parent. Even some of the worst things Lee Henery had done, Herrmann couldn’t help but adore him.

They were drawn from their conversation by a loud crash, and Severide jumped up as he looked back over. Anabelle had both her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide open. Casey had already got to his feet, leaning over and picking something up.

Kelly had all but run over, worried that Casey had been hurt. In his minds eye, all he could see was Matt bleeding, concussed and confused, needing to load him back into the car and take him to the hospital…

But Casey just smiled and waved the – intact – photo frame above his head. He grinned, easing Kelly’s anxiety.

But rush of movement had upset Anabelle, and she looked up at Casey as tears started making their way down his face, “I’m sorry…”

Matt knelt down in front of her and shook his head, “It’s okay, Anabelle. It’s all okay.”

But now the tears had started, they weren’t going to stop. Lightly, Casey picked her up and sat back on the couch, holding her body close to him and soothing her as her tears continued, somehow calming the girl in a way so few were able too. Both Herrmann and Severide watched in awe once again.

“Hey, do you want to go find your bear? He’s still been sleeping with me.”

Anabelle sniffled, and said that the bear was a she and her name was Alice. Casey apologised and asked if she wanted to go find Alice, and Anabelle nodded.

Matt took her hand and stood up, leading her towards the bedroom.

Herrmann nodded after him, “Casey’s something special.”

Severide nodded in agreeance, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, “Yeah. He is.”

It was no secret that Casey had a difficult childhood, aside from his mum killing his dad. They all knew that he’d missed out on a lot in his early life, and it could never be made up. Casey could so easily be bitter about it, but he wasn’t. He kept moving. And he did his best to treat kids in the way he wished he’d been treated. It only spoke to his spirit and proved that he was a perfect soul.

Casey would do anything to make someone else’s life better.

“Are you _sure_ she’s make-ed you all better?”

Rolling his eyes, Herrmann corrected his daughter under his breath, but Severide just looked back up in admiration. They were still holding hands – Casey’s free one noticeably on his ribs, something that Severide would need to fix later – and Anabelle was holding Alice in her other.

Casey nodded, lowering himself to the couch carefully and then helping Anabelle up, “I’m sure, Anabelle. She’s been really helpful.”

Anabelle squinted at him, once again scrutinizing him, before taking Alice and taking her paws, putting them around Casey’s arm, “Did you make her hug you?”

Severide couldn’t stop his heart melting a little, he had to admit that the girl was adorable. And so was Casey. Matt continued to smile and nod at her as she continued to hound him, making _absolute sure_ that Alice had done everything possible to help him heal. And his grin was infallible, but Anabelle didn’t look totally convinced, and Casey threw a pleading look back to Herrmann.

“Hey, Anabelle, I think that Alice is ready to come home…”

But she was adamant that Alice still had work to do, and that Casey still needed her, “Maybe just for another week. She has magical healing powers, you know.”

Matt finally nodded, accepting it and listening to Anabelle as she continued to speak. He had a huge grin on his face, though, and Severide felt as though he could leave them for a moment, “Hey, Case. Herrmann and I are just going into the bedroom.”

Matt nodded, barely looking up from Anabelle’s smiling face. Herrmann followed in concern, knowing that Kelly needed to talk.

They got into the bedroom – Herrmann noticing their unmade bed, a small pile of clothes in the corner – and he watched wearily as Severide sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a breath and covering his face.

“So how are you doing, Severide?”

Kelly shrugged, “Casey’s honestly doing a lot better. He’s been improving every day… though I have no idea how much of that is him just covering how he really feels…”

Herrmann nodded, “That’s great, but not what I asked. How are you doing?”

Severide sighed, hating that Herrmann knew him well enough to be asking that question, “I’m okay… I’ll be better when Matt’s back on shift, but I’m okay…”

Herrmann looked him over for a minute, and Severide understood where Anabelle’s scrutiny came from.

“Really, Herrmann… I want Casey better, but he’s getting there. He’s going to make a full recovery. He will.”

The engine lieutenant looked at him for another moment, before nodding slowly, “We can’t wait to have you both back, Lieutenant.”

Severide nodded, “Thanks, Herrmann.”

They paused for a second, listening for the sounds coming from the living room. It was silent, which was a good sign. Making their way back into the room, they saw Matt sitting on the couch.

He lifted a finger to his lips, indicating for everyone to be quiet. He pointed down to Anabelle, who was curled up on her side, head resting in Casey’s lap, eyes closed and snoring. She was wrapped around the bear, clearly comforted by its presence.

Severide couldn’t stop the ‘aww’ that escaped his lips, his mind exploding with possibilities as he watched Casey with a child. They’d never discussed it, but Severide knew how much Casey wanted kids, and he had to admit he wanted the same. He knew that Casey would be an amazing father, and it was something that Severide was excited to pursue with him.

Matt was rubbing soothing circles on her arm, grinning down as Anabelle continued to snore. Slowly, Herrmann moved over to pick her up, smiling as she nuzzled into his arms, lightly gripping his arm, Alice tucked tightly under her arm.

It really was an adorable sight, and Casey couldn’t help but smile wider. Herrmann was such a loving father, and the sight made him melt. Christopher motioned to the door, indicating that he wanted to take her home. Severide nodded, moving to get some of the bags, and he watched wearily when Casey stood, taking the final bag and waving his arm when Severide looked concerned.

They made quick work of getting everything in the car, Herrmann sitting Anabelle in her seat and strapping her in. Matt thanked him, giving him a firm hug, and Kelly and he held hands as Herrmann drove away.


	13. Steering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter... I think. It took me a while to get this written... I feel terrible after the season premiere... like damn...

Matt smiled and timidly raised a hand as the cheer went up through Molly’s. He never liked being the centre of attention, which was a well-known fact, but being hit by a car and making a full recovery warranted celebration, whether he liked it or not.

He’d been cleared for light duty that morning. He was now off most of the steroids, and only had one more dose of antivirals before he was finally off them. He was on a lower dose of painkillers – though that was partially due to his sheer stubbornness – and he was finally starting to feel more human. His cold had eased, only come congestion remaining, and for the most part, he was able to ward off the coughing fits. His only remaining complaint was his still-sore ribs and the occasional headache, but he was optimistic they would both fade soon as well.

Even though he’d been cleared for duty, Severide was still watching him like a hawk. He refused to leave Casey alone, and was constantly checking on him. He would stay awake long after Casey went to sleep, and would wake before the blonde, so he was ready with his painkillers. Whenever Matt wanted a shower, Kelly would wait just out the door. When Matt had wanted to go on a run, Severide had followed him around the block in the car.

But even Kelly had realised that they had no excuse when Herrmann once again asked them out to Molly’s.

Hand in hand, Severide and Casey moved deeper into the bar, pulling themselves up and onto the stools. Casey resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Severide spotted him, instead taking his hand and squeezing. Kelly immeaditely clung to his hand, subconsciously rubbing his palm in soothing circles.

Herrmann briefly raised a hand from where he was serving another customer, and Kidd flashed them a grin. Matt’s eyes flittered further down the bar to where Otis was drying a cup, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

If Matt was honest with himself, a big part of why he wanted to come tonight was to clear the air with his subordinate. He was worried about Otis, and he knew that he needed to get a better read on his subordinate’s emotions before he returned to work. Running into a burning building was dangerous enough as it was.

Casey jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Mouch and Trudy. Trudy hugged him tight, wrapping both her arms around his slight frame and squeezing, which was met with a chuckle from Severide and an apologetic glance from Randy.

Once Matt was released from her bear grip, she started questioning him about his health, Mouch once again seeming uncomfortable with her line of questioning. So, Casey wasn’t paying attention as someone moved towards him from behind the bar, and he only half looked as Otis told him that this beer was on the house.

Casey glanced down at the beer that Otis had pushed towards him. He could see it was one of the best beers that Molly’s offered. If he was thinking more clearly, he would have accepted it and then tried to pass it off to Kelly. Or he could have just toughed it out, though he thought Severide might have something to say about that idea. But as it was, he just thanked the truck driver, and told him that he still couldn’t drink.

His attention was fully on his subordinate when Otis’ face fell, though, and the Russian stumbled over an apology. Before Casey could think of anything else to say, he was stumbling towards the exit, tears visible in his eyes.

Kelly must have noticed too, because he glanced over from where he was engaging Mouch. Quickly, Matt jerked his head towards the door, indicating that he was about to follow Otis out. Kelly returned a subtle nod, planning on checking that they were both alright in a couple of minutes. Matt then politely excused himself, sliding off the stool and sneaking out the side door, which had been opened by a very worried Herrmann.

* * *

When Matt stepped into the cool night air – and somehow managed to ward off the slight coughing fit that it invited – Otis was nowhere to be seen. He could hear sniffling from the other side of the dumpster, and briefly he considered leaving Otis until he’d stopped crying.

But his concern won out, and softly, he walked around it.

Otis was crouched against the wall, staring up at the night sky. Tears were running down his face, and momentarily, Casey felt awful for letting it go this far. He should have done something sooner. He knew that despite being the class clown, Otis was highly sensitive, and he should have known how hard he was taking it.

The truck captain eased himself down next to his subordinate, wincing as he realised why Otis was crouching instead of sitting. His entire butt was soaking within seconds, but in that moment, Otis’ tears were more concerning.

The man in question was still letting out the occasional sob, trying his best to stop crying in front of his superior officer. He was having a hard time, though, now that the tears had started, he didn’t seem to be able to stop them.

 “Otis.”

Otis tightened his jaw, whining slightly as he tried to quench his tears. Casey took a breath, before moving closer to Otis and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Otis. I don’t blame you. And you need to stop blaming yourself.”

Brian took a shuddering breath, staring up at the Chicago skyline. He was trying, but it just wasn’t enough.

“Brian…”

Shifting, Casey brought him into a one-armed hug, feeling the previous elevator man settle against his shoulder. He could feel Otis almost hyperventilating, and he rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to get him to calm down. He was dismayed at how hard Otis was taking this, hoping that the last couple of days hadn’t been this miserable.

“Brian, I’m so sorry this happened. I wish – “

Otis frowned, “You’re sorry?”

Casey nodded.

Otis shook his head, incredulous, “Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong.”

Casey smirked, “Neither did you.”

A brief smile flashed across Otis’ face, and he snorted, “I hit you with a car… then got you sick.”

Matt could only shrug. He of all people knew how hard guilt was to appease, he knew that it could take time, but he also knew that one of the most important things was to feel supported. He’d only really learnt that through Kelly, when early on in the relationship the slightest thing would send him in a self-deprecating spiral. But Kelly had always seemed to know and given him the soft reassurances he never though firefighters would need, and it had helped immensely.

“Neither of which you meant. Look, I won’t say that I wanted to be hit by a car – but as far as I’m concerned, it wasn’t on you. It was an accident, and shit happens sometimes, Brian. You’ve seen it, I’ve seen it.”

Otis still didn’t seem convinced, and Casey just shook his head, “I mean, how many accidents that we’ve responded to could have been prevented? Someone leaving the stove on… and can you really blame them? Does that mistake make them a bad person?”

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes slightly, but he had to admit his captain was right. Casey always seemed to be right, dammit.

“It really was an accident, Matt…”

Casey snorted, “I know. I knew that all along, Brian, really. And ignoring Kel’s demeanor… he knows that too.”

Otis nodded, but didn’t respond. Casey’s arm was still lightly around his waist, and he hated to admit it, but it was doing wonders in keeping him calm. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take in Casey’s words.

And when he opened them, he was aware of a figure standing nearby.

He would have jumped, but he could tell from its stance and the way the leather coat was glistening in the moonlight that it was Kelly.

“Casey.”

Matt looked up and saw Kelly’s frame, grinning and waving him over. Severide had unintentionally cast a sinister figure, but Casey noticed his easiness as he moved closer to them. 

Otis shrunk away slightly, and Severide made a conscious effort to loosen his shoulders. He may not have forgiven the elevator man, but he was also realizing that it had been an accident. Lightly, he looked at the position Matt and Otis were in, seeing how Matt’s arm was still around Brian, “Stealing my boyfriend, are you, Otis?”

Otis looked horrified for a second, pulling away from Casey before noticing that the squad lieutenant was grinning. He looked back at Casey, seeing a similar smile on the truck captain’s face, and after glancing between them once again, burst out laughing.

Casey grinned up at Severide while Brian was incapacitated, mouthing a thank you. Severide only shrugged and waved it off, hoping that Casey didn’t really think it was a big deal that he had forgiven Otis.

“Otis… for what it’s worth, I don’t blame you. I’m sorry for the hostility… I’m sorry for how I’ve acted. It’s no justification but I was just worried about Matt. You’ve done nothing wrong…”

Severide’s apology was somewhat stagnated, but it was honest. And Otis couldn’t help but gape in shock. Severide rarely apologised, but here he was, apologizing for his attitude. And though Otis didn’t really think that he had to apologize, he couldn’t believe how much it meant to him.

“Thanks, Severide… thanks.”

He wiped away the tears that were still running down his face, and Severide smiled, uncertainly glancing to Casey for confirmation.

Casey nodded, smiling as warmly as he could at his subordinate, “I know – we know – that it was an accident, and you’re forgiven, Brian. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Finally, Otis seemed to be accepting it, “Thanks… thanks, Matt… Severide. Really…”

Severide nodded, and only then did Otis realise that he was more or less sitting on Casey’s lap. He flushed as he stood, glancing back to Matt, but neither he nor the squad lieutenant seemed to mind.

He watched as Severide leant over Casey, taking his hand and hauling him up, tenderly rubbing his arm and leaning in as he asked if he was alright. Otis felt as though he was intruding on a personal moment. No one in the firehouse had ever known them to be so affectionate.

He was about to turn back to slip into Molly’s, when he heard Severide’s shocked voice, “Case. Why is your arse wet?”

Otis turned back around, looking back at the two officers. Severide had one arm around Casey’s waist, rubbing his hip, looking unbearably worried. Matt gave a sheepish grin, “I may have sat on the ground.”

Otis glanced at the ground, noticing that it was indeed wet, and then realizing that Casey had been sitting directly on it. Severide still looked worried, but Casey had started laughing, wrapping an arm around Kelly from the back and kissing his shoulder.

* * *

Severide settled Casey back on the barstool – hoping no one notice that they had swapped pants – and he rubbed his hip tenderly as he pecked him on the neck. Otis quickly made him up a mocktail, which Casey appreciated, and handed Severide a beer. Kelly had mentioned earlier that he didn’t plan on drinking for solidarity, but the death glare Casey gave him made him take a sip.

Slowly, the rest of the firehouse made their way past the Captain and spoke to him, asking for his health and glad that he was okay. Cruz motioned across to Otis, who waved a hand. He might not totally forgive himself, but the guilt wasn’t suffocating him either.

By the time the night ended, there was a warm glow in the room – and it wasn’t just from the fairy lights. Casey was clearly drained, and Severide’s hand was on his hip as he guided him out of the bar. Otis had opened the door for them, offering to drive them home, but Kelly pointed out he had barely drunk. They’d be fine to get Casey home.

Matt smiled up at him as Severide pulled the blankets over him, tucking him lovingly in. Matt lightly tugged him down, gripping his wrist and wrapping it forcibly around his waist. Kelly chuckled at his possessiveness, pecking him on the head before pressing his lips to his ear. Casey yawned, starting to run his fingers up and down Severide’s arm.

“Thanks, Kel.”

Severide chuckled, grinning, “You know you have nothing you need to thank me for, Case.”

But Matt shook his head, “No. Thank you for forgiving Otis. You know you didn’t need to do that. Thank you.”

Severide paused, not knowing what to say. _Of course_ he’d do it for his boy, he’d do anything for his boy. But he knew it also extended beyond that, “I never meant to stress you out, Case. I really didn’t. And I – I do forgive him. I know it was an accident…”

Casey turned his head up to look at his boy, an adoring smirk across his features. Instead of answering him, he reached up and pecked him on the lips.

Severide smiled down at him, before dropping his head down and deepening the kiss, “I love you, Case.”

Matt smiled, “Love you too, Sevvy.”


	14. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter! It's been a wild ride... and one I'm sad is over. 
> 
> Truth be told, the season premiere affected me more than I thought it would, brought back memories... and that made it hard to finish this fic. but I hope that I've managed to wrap it up in a way that's respectful, but also satisfying... but here it is.

Casey returned to work after only one more shift off. He was feeling miles better, his cold having entirely disappeared and his headaches having faded. Kelly had dragged him along to the hairdressers, who had easily managed to hide the area that had been shaved, Casey’s hair having been short to begin with. There was still a scar, which hadn’t yet started to fade, but only if you knew where to look.

He’d also finished on his anti-virals – a medication that he was beyond glad to be off, because they had wrecked havoc on his immune system – and he only had one more dose of the steroids to go. His ribs still hurt him, but it was nothing he couldn’t work through. Besides, Kelly seemed to know exactly what to do, from nice warm baths with the essential oils that they usually mocked, to gentle back rubs from where Casey’s muscles ached from maintaining his rigid positions.

Finally, he was building back up his stamina. He and Severide were now going on their regular runs, only slightly modified to accommodate for Casey’s injuries. They both knew it would be a while before Casey was back on top form, he was ready to be back at work.

He and Severide had arrived at the house early, slipping into Casey’s office and drawing the blinds for privacy. Kelly knew that Casey hated a hero’s welcome, and as much as he wanted to celebrate his boy returning to work, wanted to see his boy getting the welcome he deserved, he respected Casey’s wishes.

As soon as Kelly had drawn the blinds, Casey had planted his arse down at his desk, pulling out the folders of incident reports that his replacement lieutenant had left him. Severide knew that he should be doing the same thing, he had ended up being off for as long as Casey, but he couldn’t pass off the opportunity to watch his boy at work. It was the perfect sight. Casey’s captain’s polo clung to him in all the right places, and Severide couldn’t resist the urge to sit himself on Casey’s bed and kick his legs up, leaning back and relaxing at the sight of Casey breathing in and out.

Casey was favouring his ribs slightly, and as much as the sight concerned him, Kelly had already dosed his boy up on ibuprofen and Panadol and knew that there wasn’t anything else he could do anyway. At least the blonde wasn’t complaining. Not that Severide expected him to complain, but he also knew that the blonde wasn’t in too much pain.

Slowly, the rest of second watch started arriving, filtering in and out of the bunkroom but knowing not to disturb their officers, no matter how grateful they were to have them back.

Matt closed another folder, reaching up and putting it on the shelf above his head. The movement lifted his shirt, revealing the top of his perfect hips, and Severide couldn’t help but smirk, eyes still fixed on the spot even after the shirt had dropped back down. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice the moment Casey frowned, flipping the incident report back over and scanning it again. Kelly only snapped out of his stupor when Casey absently rubbed his ribs, licking his lips and turning back to Severide, “Kel… we went to Molly’s on the Friday, right?”

Severide blinked, nodding in concern and raising himself up to his elbows and quickly looking Casey over. But the blonde didn’t seem to be in pain, and held up the incident report he’d been reading, “This is from last shift… the following Sunday… says that Kidd was driving the truck.”

Kelly blinked, not quite understanding why Casey was so fussed, “O..kay?”

Matt rolled his eyes, spreading his hands out and shaking his head slightly, “Kelly, Otis drives the truck!”

Severide dropped his head back, blue eyes flittering around the room as he thought it through. He’d never been as good at Casey at understanding how everyone else’s minds worked, how everything affected them. He was working on it, and Casey was helping, but he often found himself taking a while to properely understand who was feeling what.

But of course Casey had been able to understand without any issue.

He cursed himself.

Matt had already risen, moving to sit down beside him. But before the blonde even got a chance to say anything, the bells went off.

_Ambulance 61. Truck 81. Vehicle accident…_

Kelly’s heart sunk. This was the only part he hated about their job, Casey going out on calls without him. And the fact that it was his first call after recovering from neurosurgery made it even worse. Matt noticed his expression, of course, and immeaditely understood his anxiety. He pressed a kiss to the top of Kelly’s head, squeezing his hand gently as he started to make his way out of his office.

Severide was right on his tail, watching numbly as truck finally got the opportunity to clap Casey on the back and loudly welcome him back to shift. Casey pulled on his suspenders, turning only to flash him a reassuring smile as he secured them over his shoulders. Severide did the best to return it, there was no point being miserable and worrying Casey off as the blonde raced out to a call.

Kidd jumped into the truck, and before long, it was pulling out, the ambo following quickly behind it. Severide watched as truck disappeared around the corner, continuing to stare at the space even long after it had gone. He couldn’t really stop the feeling of dread, even if he knew it was unwarranted. Casey was good at his job, his crew cared about him, and the callout hadn’t even been a big one.

Becoming aware that the whole of Squad was directing fleeting glances in his direction, all too afraid to look at him for too long in case he noticed, Severide pushed the doors open and marched back into the firehouse. He stopped by the common room, pouring himself a coffee, before heading into his office. But he couldn’t focus on the incident reports, so before long, he was pacing down the hallways towards the bathroom. Then, it was back into the common room… then back to his office… anything to burn off the excess energy he felt running through his system.

He’d just sat back down at his desk, once again pulling out the incident reports, when he heard the garage doors open. He was already on his feet and heading towards the apparatus floor before truck had pulled in, and he watched as Kidd parked and the doors started opening.

It was clear to see the buzz that was running through every member of truck, Casey included. He was animated as he bantered back and forth with his crew, and Severide suspected he was the only one who even noticed Casey’s hand chose over his ribs as he landed on the floor. Matt was quick to strip off his turnout coat, hanging it up on and turning to smile at Severide.

Kelly was quick to return it, giving Matt space as the blonde stripped off his pants and boots as well. The Captain then beelined towards him, moving close as Severide wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They both paused for a second, Casey knowing that Kelly just needed to feel him close.

“How was the call?”

Humming against his shoulder, Matt lightly tugged at Kelly’s arm and started directing him to his office. And while Kelly knew that Casey wasn’t a fan of PDA around the firehouse – never had been, because he liked his privacy – he couldn’t help himself. He leant up and gently kissed Casey on the lips, and was relieved when the blonde returned it.

Severide knew that other members of both their companies were watching, mostely with adoring expressions. And his blonde didn’t seem to mind. Still, though, Severide started guiding them to his office, wanting to make sure that Casey was comfortable more than anything else.

As soon as they got in, he pulled Casey in close, burying his face in his shoulder and listening to his heart beating. Casey didn’t let him go, pressing his lips lightly against Kelly’s neck and rubbing his back soothingly, “I’m okay, Kell… I’m okay…”

Nodding, Severide finally pulled away, holding one of Casey’s hands in his and sitting on the edge of his bed. Casey followed suit, their knees touching, one hand remaining on Kelly’s back as he looked at his boyfriend carefully.

“What’s up, Kel?”

Kelly glanced up at him, pulling his lips through his teeth as he shook his head slightly, “I’m fine, Case… you’re fine…”

His expression not changing, Casey moved slightly closer to him, lightly pressing his lips to his forehead, “I know, Kel… you’re allowed to be worried…”

Kelly nodded, lightly securing an arm around Casey as he leant in, their lips once again meeting. Slowly, Kelly started to relax a little more, the feel of Casey’s breaths working wonders in soothing him. Matt was more than happy to continue holding him, knowing how much it was helping Kelly bring his emotional state back into control.

The kiss started deepening – with Kelly’s hands seeking a place they probably shouldn’t be, at least not on shift – when there was a thud at the door, an undignified knock before the handle turned, and it stared opening. Automatically, Severide and Casey pulled apart, Kelly felling the button on the front of Casey’s pants snap with the abrupt movement.

Capp popped his head in, apparently entirely unaware of what he’d just interrupted. He grinned, and Severide bit his tongue in an effort not to snap at him.

“Chows up.”

Then, Capp disappeared. Severide took another slow breath, preparing himself to yell something after Capp, but Casey was just chuckling, and gently leant down to peck him on the cheek, “You owe me new pants.”

Kelly rolled his eyes, catching both of Matt’s hands in his and pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. Matt giggled, and then stood up, taking the spare pair of pants that Kelly was holding out to him.

* * *

Lunch had gone smoothly enough, with many questions being directed to Casey about his health. And as much as Casey hated being the centre of attention, he answered them with his usual politeness. He then managed to turn the conversation back to his crew, commending their efforts and thanking them all for stepping up while he was out. He’d even made mental note of specific moments on specific calls, and Severide didn’t miss the way Casey’s crew perked up as he commended their actions.

Which made Kelly feel slightly guilty, because he’d made no such effort.

Squad didn’t seem to mind, though, and Severide had kept one hand on Casey’s knee as he continued to talk.

There had been a tense moment when Capp had pulled out a wrapped present, presenting it to Casey and giving him a goofy grin. Some of the house tensed, weary glances being cast in the Squad lieutenant’s direction, but Matt just smiled as he started unwrapping it. He might not have known _exactly_ what was in the present, but he had a vague idea.

So, when he revealed the run-over rabbit – which was now holding a box of tissues in one mangled arm, and a small piece of white fabric in the other – Casey gave a loud laugh, making sure to let everyone know he wasn’t offended. Severide also smiled, which eased some of the tension in the house, and Capp started talking about roadkill.

Even Otis had seemed to relax, and Casey shot him a brief smile as he set the toy beside his plate. The conversation drifted back and forth, and under the table, Casey’s hand met Kelly’s. It might not have been as discrete as they intended, but no one commented on it.

* * *

“Otis? With me.”

Matt walked through the common room, a bunch of papers in one hand. He nodded to Otis as he passed, discreetly telling the elevator man to hurry up.

Brian glanced back at Cruz as he stood, his anxiety stirring for a moment. Joe gave him a reassuring nod, though, knowing that his best friend had nothing to fear from the truck Captain.

Brian scuttled after him as he made his way out of the common room. He’d been expecting Casey to make a right turn as they left, which would mean he was heading towards the bunks, but instead he made a left, walking towards the apparatus floor.

But Casey continued in his confident stride, so Otis quickly scrambled after him.

The blonde captain motioned to the truck, pointing directly at the driver’s side door. Otis sighed, but Casey just looked at him pointedly. Setting his jaw, Otis climbed into the driver’s seat.

Casey crossed in front of the rig, before wrenching his door open and jumping up into the Lieutenant’s seat. He could feel Otis’ eyes on him, but didn’t say anything as he flung his feet up on the dash, taking the papers and starting to scan them over.

For a moment, the younger firefighter just stared at him, not knowing what Casey was expecting. But the blonde just shuffled his papers, before clearing his throat, “I don’t care how long it takes, Otis. We can just sit here today. You can turn her on. But I want to get you feeling like you can drive again.”

Otis didn’t know what to say. He looked at Casey for a moment – who was still shuffling his papers without looking at him – and wondered on earth how someone could be so selfless.

“Captain?”

Casey nodded, glancing back up. Otis turned away for a moment, then launched him across the gap, wrapping an arm around Casey’s shoulders. The positioning was awkward at best, but neither seemed to mind.

“… thank you.”

“No worries, Brian.”

* * *

Somehow, the rest of shift had passed without a call, so Casey never got the opportunity to see if his method had worked. But Brian had refused to drive on the way home from the firehouse, and again over their two days off.

Cruz had noticed and sent a quick test to Casey. It didn’t take long for them to put a plan in motion, Matt bringing the chief in when it became relevent.

And now it was time for their next shift. Otis held the steering wheel in shaky hands as he drove towards the firehouse. That morning, Cruz had left early without him, apologizing but running out the door without looking back. Otis had tried to throw his clothes into his bag, not caring if he had to get changed at the firehouse, but Cruz was already pulling out and driving off. He’d been tempted to catch the bus, but there was no way he was going to get to shift on time if he did.

It took him a while to even get in the car, not wanting to sit in the driver’s seat. Eventually he did, but it then took another ten minutes to start the ignition.

And he’d driven slowly to the house, taking extra caution to obey the road rules and drive safely. Everything had gone well, of course, and he was soon pulling up to the house, only ten minutes late to shift.

There was only one car park left, and it was right behind Casey’s pick-up.

Otis sighed.

Slowly, Brian pulled up beside Casey’s truck, keeping a weary eye out. He couldn’t see anyone anywhere – let along Casey.

He put the car in reverse.

He let it roll for a moment, making sure. It was definitely in reverse.

He checked behind his car.

And slowly, _slowly,_ started to back into the park.

And almost screamed as Casey’s grinning face appeared in the window.

He slammed on his breaks and looked again – relieved when he saw Casey grinning and laughing, still standing behind his car.

Glancing back around to the front, he saw Cruz almost bent double over the bonnet, laughing.

And out to the side, where Boden, Kidd, Severide and Mouch stepped out from behind Casey’s truck. Numbly, he saw some of the squad guys too, all laughing.

Otis didn’t know what to think.

He opened the door, watching as Severide went over to Casey, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in. Casey was still laughing, tears almost running down his face. Brian turned back to Cruz, questioning look on his face.

Cruz just grinned.

Turning to Boden, he finally got his answer, “Don’t be late to briefing again, Otis.”

Otis still stood like a stunned mullet, turning back to Severide and Casey again. Severide brought Casey in a little closer, still smiling, but words laced with serious threat as he stated, “And don’t run over my boyfriend.”

Casey melted a bit at Severide’s tone, but also winked at Otis to let him know it was a joke – or was at least half a joke.

Some of the squad guys had already started to move off, heading back into the firehouse. Boden allowed himself another chuckle, before heading back up himself. Severide nuzzled Casey, and both with their arms still slung around each other, turned to head back as well.

Softly, Cruz came over, squeezing Otis’ arm, “You good?”

Otis nodded, smiling to himself. Before he could give any other response, though, the alarms went off, calling truck eighty-one out to a fire.

“You go. I’ll park up.”

Otis nodded, already jogging up the driveway.

Where he jumped into the driver’s seat and pulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone whose read, commented this fic as it was going... thank you all for your support... thank you...


End file.
